Yuri's Girlfriend or Boyfriend
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: Thanks to his wayward mouth, Yuri is having a major problem. But will this major problem leads into interesting events? ConYuu.
1. Chapter 1

_Murata… where in the 7th layers of hell are you?!!_

Yuri Shibuya, the 27th King of Shin Makoku was having a bad day. Actually, it started out fine, where he spend most of his morning with his brother then later meet out with the team to discuss strategy. Then after the meeting, he was sent back to Shin Makoku. It was a good day… until something happened 15 minutes before he comes back. Thanks to his stupidity and his lack of convincing respond, he landed himself into trouble. Big time.

Yuri's mood become darker by every second when he still fail to locate his best friend, Ken Murata, the bloody fabulous wise man of double black. He search the grounds, the library, the rooms and still no trace of him.

As Yuri makes his way toward the castle, he was interrupted by Yozak.

"Woa there Your Majesty.." said Yozak. His cocky grin is ever present. "Is there a problem? You seem tense."

Yuri seated himself on a nearby bench. His face covered by his hands.

Yozak just standing there, leaning against a tree. His arm folded infront of his chest.

"More like me and my stupid mouth and stupid brain." Mumble Yuri. "Why did I go and put my foot in it?"

"Is it really that bad?"

"Worst" snapped Yuri. "Where's our dear wise man of double back at? I've been searching for him nearly 2 hours!"

Yozak make a face and winced. One thing that they all learn during Yuri's rule is that if he is referring to his subordinate by his rank or title, that mean he's pissed and not in the mood to be patronize at. And a piss off King Yuri is not good. After all, even if the water is calm, doesn't mean it couldn't be deadly.

"Well" Yozak choose his word carefully. He doesn't want to be at the receiving end of His Majesty deadly blade. "His Eminence is currently patrolling the town at the moment with Sir Von Belefield. He should be back by tea time."

Yuri gripped the bench hard that it was a miracle it didn't break.

Yozak saw the action and he wonder if he was still going to be alive afterwards. He began to fill sorry for His Eminence.

"I see." Said Yuri through gritted teeth. "Send word to him that I want to see him the moment he gets back."

"Yes Your Majesty."

Yuri closed his eyes and try to relax a little. But his problems keep flashing through his mind, making it impossible.

"Er Your Majesty." Asked Yozak.

Yuri turn his head aside and look at Yozak.

"Do you want me to fetch Gunter? Maybe he can be of assistant…"

"I have no wish for being lectured at or being hug to death every time I enter a room."

"Gwendal maybe?"

"I don't think he can help. And I'm not in the mood of paper signing or discussing kingdom matters."

"How bout Captain?"

"Conrad?"

"The one"

"Send for him immediately."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Whats up Shibuya?" asked Murata. He just got back from town with Wolfram only to have Yozak frantically informing him that Yuri wanted to see him.

Yuri was seated behind his desk. He sat his papers and pen aside and face Murata.

"Next time, if there is a meeting for baseball, you will attend as the manager. I refused to be spending time back on Earth alone."

"You're mad because of that?!" said Murata, Shocked. "Have you any idea how scared Yozak was just now?"

Yuri let out a sheepish smile.

"Sorry bout that. But I was panicked. I just got myself into tight spot shortly before I return here."

Murata sigh and sit infront of Yuri.

"Alright… what happened?"

"Well…."

**Flashback**

"Hey Coach… tell us. Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Lee, one of the team mates.

Yuri froze. All the conversation around him was silence. He slowly look around all his team mates. It seems that they all wanted to know it too.

_Eh… What brought this up?_

Yuri vaguely remember the conversation he had with Murata that it is dangerous to admit that he isn't straight openly because not all the society are fond of it.

Yuri was sweating, but he answered them anyway.

"Yes I am."

"What!!!" claimed all the team mates. All had the look of surprise and disbelief. "How come you never told us? Is she pretty? How old is she? What she do?"

"What… you didn't believe that I am capable of having a bo- er girlfriend?"

All of the nodded while some of them mumbled "We thought you're still too innocent to be in a relationship."

"I'm 17 guys… I cant stay naïve forever.. geez!!" _Give me some credit here!!_

"So tell us all here." Smirked Lee. "Is she hot?"

Yuri just growled low at his throat. There is a look in his eyes that Yuri doesn't like.

"She's very beautiful and very attractive." Yuri was blushing while he said this. He found his boyfriend very atractive and very handsome. "With the way she walks, the way she moves. She makes me had a damn hard time breathing just being near her. I can't even keep my hands off her"

Cat calls can be heard all around.

"What did she do? Is she still studying How did you guys met?"

"She's a secretary at my brother office. I and my family are having a business relationship and a very good friend with the CEO. So I'm always been invited to the dinners and other company stuff. We met at one of the company dinner."

"Secretary? So she's an older woman then?" Asked Nick. Another of the team members.

"Er… ya… she's ah… 21 this year.. " stuttered Yuri. How is he going to tell them that Mozaku aged differently.

"This is too good to be true." Said Lee. Then he add "We want to meet her."

"What!!!!!!" Yuri is sure his jaw hit the ground. He is too shocked at what he just heard.

_Why are they so interested all of the sudden?_

"That's right coach… we want to meet her. You must bring her to our next baseball practice." Said Nick.

"But… but… guys she's working remember… how am I to bring her? She got work to do. I can't just walk up and drag her to our baseball practice…'

"Asked her to take the day off." Said Lee. "We're not letting you off the hook until we've seen her."

"All of you are so immature, hell bent to your adolescent and damn thoughtless!!." said Yuri

**End Flashback**

"….And that's what happened."

Murata was deep in thoughts. At least Yuri created a good alibi. So it's easy to asked Bob or at least Shori to play along. Question is, Who is going to be the girl?

"Have you talked to anyone about this?"

"Nope. Even though I did talk to Conrad just now, I haven't confided this problem to him just yet."

Murata was puzzled. Yuri always confided his problems to Conrad first. "Why?"

"What do you mean why!" Yuri snapped. "This is about him afterall. I need a advice from you first since you're the great wise man **before** I talk to him about this!"

Murata immediately put his hand in front of him, palm outwards like surrender. "OK. I gotcha.. just chill will you. Well. I'm heading the temple now to see what the Great One will do about this. I have this feeling that he's involve somehow."

"How can he be involve?" asked Yuri. His voice full of sarcasm.

Murata growl in frustration. "I don't know Shibuya! Jeez.. can't you give me a break? Why don't you find Conrad and take him to your bed! You look like you need to get laid. I'll inform you as soon as I get anything from the temple."

"You read my mind." Said Yuri as he prepare to leave his study. "I was just thinking of doing that anyway."

With that said, Yuri went out the door.

Murata just watch Yuri leave with eyes wide and mouth ajar.

_I know his in relationship with Lord Weller, but I don't need to know or given the mental image of their love making._

Murata tried to shake of the image of his King and Lord Weller in an intimate position from his brain but was not successful.

_Oh Hell!! Why did I go and spy on them during on one of their heated snogging section? This is all Yozak's fault for coaxing me into it. Didn't Shibuya know how hot their snogging look like?!_

With a groan, Murata get ready to leave for the temple. But not before he get a very cold shower.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AN Okay.. so i created another story. So how did you guys find this story? interesting? lame? Review me and tell me what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Yuri turned restlessly in bed. He was trying to get back to sleep since it was only five thirty in the morning. It was hard when you woke up because of a nightmare. The said nightmare was the conversation between him and his team mates.

_Why does it bother me?_ Yuri asked himself for the hundredth times_. I mean it's not even a big deal. All I have to do is just find someone to act as my girlfriend for a day and then all this will be over…_

_But…_ Yuri thought grimly_. I don't want someone else to act as my girl… I just wanted Conrad…. How foolish and selfish of me._

Then Yuri laughed silently.

_If only Conrad is a woman, it will make things easier…_

Yuri let out a heavy sigh and turn to sleep on his left side. However, he was greeted with a sight of Conrad sleeping peacefully and soundlessly beside him. It was then that Yuri realized that they were both naked under the cover.

Yuri was a blur for a moment before remembering what they were doing last night. Thinking about it makes him smile. They had a wild passionate sex together. It was not their first time too. The moment Yuri and Conrad was alone in Yuri's bedroom, Yuri had immediately attacked Conrad. The way his mouth took possession of Conrad's… The way they move together. It was difficult to go slow when Conrad himself was impatient as he was! They both didn't hold a thing back. Both were mindless in everything except pleasuring each other. And it was one hell of a pleasure too.

Yuri hand traces the contour of Conrad's face. It was a light touch so it won't wake him. Yuri didn't think he could live a long life without Conrad by his side.

Getting out of bed, Yuri put on a sweater and a slack pants to take an early morning walk.

Yuri wondered aimlessly through the castle. He was clearly distracted today. Gunter had berated him today and said he really need to focus on his study, Wolfram keep accusing him about the usual stuff, even Gwendal was thoroughly irritated with him because his mind keep straying to something else when he should be busy with signing papers.

Yuri let out a sigh. He couldn't help it. He has yet to hear any news from Murata. And all the waiting is killing him. Like it or not, Yuri have to go back soon, so he need to know if there is anyway to help him get out of this mess!

The next Yuri knew, he was colliding with a Conrad, and nearly fall flat to the floor if it wasn't for Conrad's reflexes. Yuri just smiled his lover while Conrad was looking at him with amusement, but Yuri wasn't fooled. He could see that Conrad was worried about him.

"We have to stop meeting like this." said Yuri teasingly.

Conrad smiled his infamous smile and said mischievously. "Really? You never had any complains before."

"And I still don't" said Yuri after he straightened himself up.

Suddenly, there was a laud Boom! And smoke can be seen coming out of Annisina's invention room window. Moments later, Yuri and Conrad can hear Annisina calling out to Gwendal. A minute later, Gwendal can be seen at the second floor corridor. He was walking at an alarming speed and both Yuri and Conrad saw that his hair is…. blond?

Yuri reaction was immediately covering his mouth to try to hold back his laughter, leaning against the wall and holding his stomach while Conrad just snigger at his older brother current appearance. They both straighten up when Annisina passes them by.

"Hello Your Majesty, Conrad." said Annisina as she greeted them both. "Have you seen Gwendal passing through here?"

Conrad and Yuri immediately shook their heads and both became wary when they saw that Annisina had that irritated demeanor with a frustrated glint in her eyes to match.

"Any idea where can I find him?"

Yuri choose to ignore her question and ask her instead. "What are you inventing Annisina?"

Annisina reaction is what Yuri had hoped for. She was immediately eager like a school girl.

"Oh Your Majesty… I'm creating something to your benefit. I'm making an invention that can turn a person's hair original colour into a different colour-."

"You mean like a hair dyed?"

"Pardon?"

"On Earth, there is a product that did the same thing. Although, it only last for a short term."

"How exactly will this product be of His Majesty benefit?" asked Conrad, who has been silent all this time.

"Well I thought that if His Majesty wanted to go somewhere but don't want to draw attention to himself, This invention would be very helpful. I mean, if his hair is not black like his original colours then nobody will know or even suspected that he is The Demon King."

"We already have hair wig for that." said Conrad. His eyebrow twitched.

"I know that. But what happens if someone grabbed his hair or it was blown away by the wind?"

"What happens if something unexpected happens and the only way to identify a person's true identity is by his features?"

"What if-"

"Guys!!" shouted Yuri as he pushed Conrad and Annisina further away from each other. They both have somehow gotten closer during the talking and were glaring at each other. "This is certainly a sensitive issue." muttered Yuri. Then he looked at Annisina. "Conrad is right though. Will this invention be permanent? For someone like me, black hair determines a person status. So how will you deal with it?"

"I was thinking of a tight security or strict rule for anyone other then yourself who wish to change their hair black. In fact, I was thinking that black colour should be forbidden or not allowed all together or maybe they have to ask permission directly from you themselves if they really wanted"

"And if I need to be identify by the other royalties?"

"I haven't thought of that."

Yuri guide Annisina to the direction of her invention room. "Then I suggest you think about it and update me on the outcome." After some thoughts he added "And do change Gwendal hair colour back. Blond isn't his colour."

After Annisina is gone, Yuri turned to Conrad. "You can't possibly still angry at her for whatever belonging of yours that she lost months ago?"

"That rubber ducky was my most priceless treasure." said Conrad. His eyebrow twitched slightly.

"A rubber ducky?!" asked Yuri, shocked. "That's it?!"

Conrad nodded. His face was beat red.

Yuri just shake his head and drop the subject. Really… why such a fuss for a rubber ducky?

But before he can do anything further, Yuri saw that Murata was walking towards them.

"Ah.. Murata. Just the man I wanted to see." said Yuri.

"Good Afternoon Shibuya, Lord Weller." greeted Murata as he came to a halt in front of them.

Conrad nod his head in greeting while Yuri immediately went in front of Murata, hands rested on Murata's shoulder and hastily ask "So what did Ulrike or Shinou said about my problem?"

Murata pryed Yuri hands away from him and said "Shinou said your trouble was a trivial matter."

"Trivial" said Yuri.

"Yep." said Murata.

"What problem?" asked Conrad. His brow bent together in confusion.

Murata looked at Yuri. His eyes wide with disbelief. "You haven't told him?!"

Yuri just laugh nervously. "I haven't got the chance."

"Tell me what?" asked Conrad. Why did he have this feeling that it was about him?

"Well Lord Weller. Shibuya here found himself in turmoil when our team mates asked about whether or not he was seeing someone. He said yes but have to hide the fact that he was dating a guy so lied about that and said dating an older woman. To make things more complicated, they wanted to meet her. So now Shibuya is stuck since the guys won't let him go until he brings the girl." explained Murata.

Conrad just mouthed 'o' and nodded in understanding. "So what happens now?"

"We go back to Japan. But this time you're coming with us Conrad."

"Tell me this again… why am I playing this?" asked Yuri.

They were all sitting at the Shibuya's living room. All heads bent together to solve the puzzle that they are playing in front of them. Well, only he, Murata, who was staying over the night, and Yuri's dad, Shoma Shibuya, was playing. Yuri was actually force to play much to his displeasure. He isn't fond of puzzle. With all the things with balancing a normal life and being a king the next, playing puzzle is the last thing he ever wanted. Jennifer was busy in the kitchen, Shori just lean against the wall and watch them while Conrad just sit quietly beside Yuri, hands tangle with each other. Something that didn't escape the Shibuya's eyes.

"If I didn't drag you into this, you will still be thinking about your girlfriend problem. And in all honesty, I'm beginning to have a headache since you seem to ramble non-stop since this afternoon." said Murata, bored.

"Oh really.." said Yuri, his voice have a hint of sarcasm. "..Well forgive me if I intent on finding a solution to this hectic problem of mine."

"If you're that desperate, why don't just admit to them you're gay then" said Murata hotly.

"Who is the one that took a whole day telling me that is bad to admit it in the first place!" Yuri was yelling by the end of the sentence.

"Yuri" said Conrad. His hand is gripping Yuri firmly while his thumb is rubbing soothingly at the back at Yuri's hand.

Yuri's glares immediately divert to Conrad and it's intensity is broken when he is met with Conrad's sad brown eyes. Yuri mentally slapped his head. He should have known that this problem would upset Conrad greatly. Who wouldn't when you can't admit to the world who you love?

Against his better judgment, Yuri lean in and kissed Conrad square on the lips.

Yuri felt electricity went through his body every time he kissed Conrad soft lips. Absentmindedly, he sneak a hand behind Conrad's neck to further the kiss. He felt Conrad nib his bottom lip for an excess and he grant it. Yuri moan softly when he felt Conrad's tongue battling with his and he-

A cough got the couple attention and they immediately sprang apart. They both blushed heavily when they saw that they were surrounded by the Shibuya's, including Jennifer, and was looking at them with raise eyebrows. They had completely forgotten that they are in the living room surrounded by the whole family.

"Yuri. Is there something you forgot to tell us?" asked Shori as he pointed out their intimate position.

Yuri realized that they are sitting was too close to each other that they looked like molding with each other. His blush intensified.

"Oh…er…" stammered Yuri. His blush is getting redder by every second. "…er.. did I mention… that Conrad and I… are officially a couple?" Yuri finished nervously.

"You fail to mention _that_" said Shoma.

Jennifer just stare at them with her famous glares before she suddenly smile and proceed to hug the both of them to death all the while saying. "This is so wonderful! I'm not at all surprise. I thought so that you would be together the moment you broke off you engagement with Wolfram. I knew you would find someone like him to bear you children's and-"

Yuri jumped to his feet so fast and said in a hurry " Er.. look at the time… I'm going to bed. Good night."

Yuri immediately ran out the room dragging a very red and very embarrassed Conrad with him.

Once they hear Yuri's bed room door shut, they turn back to look at each other.

"Mom, do you have to embarrass them like that?" asked Shori.

"What? About children? I'm not embarrassing them. It's true. Who knows maybe men in Shin Makoku can actually get pregnant."

The shibuya's turn and looked at Murata, who has been sitting silently the whole time.

Murata just looked back at them and said "Don't look at me I don't know a thing"

The Shibuyas let out a heavy sigh. They _really_ wanted to know if men in Shin Makoku can bear childrens.

"By the way" said Shori. "I trust that Conrad will sleep in the guest room and Murata will buck in with Yuri.."

Murata shake his head and said "Don't even try to get them to sleep in the separate rooms. We tried that before and they just keep finding a way to get back together. In the end, Conrad kind of moved in with Yuri in his room. Unofficially of course. So I'll be sleeping in the guest room. It's pointless to get them apart when they can't get their hands off each other."

Next morning….

Yuri just lay lazily in his bed on his back. Even though the sun is shinning and the birds are chirping, he just can't seem to want to wake up. He is content to just lay there snuggling in the bed with Conrad.

Yuri turn so that he can hold Conrad close, his eyes still shut. But he felt something's different, he couldn't put his finger on it. But something just feels off.

Yuri slowly opened his eyes. What he saw make him shout and jumped out of the bed. His eyes wide and nearly pop out of his head.

The door of his bed room slam open and The Shibuya's and Murata step through the door.

"Yuri are you alright." asked Shori in concern. "What's all the screaming?"

Yuri, who was speechless, just point out at the direction of his bed.

All the Shibuya's and Murata looked at what Yuri is pointing and they too were shocked.

"Conrad.." said Murata, shocked "…Is that you?" he asked lamely.

Conrad nodded his head at the same time cling the sheets tighter to himself, trying to covering his topless self or more precisely his chest area from everyone gaze. His mind, along with everyone else in the house is in a jumble mess!

_HOW THE HELL DID HE TURNED INTO A WOMAN?! _Thought everyone.

66

AN...

Alright i finally update this chapter... Sorry it took so long to submit... i was having an exam, so now i'm free.

Anyway.. i need ideas for the next chapter. i mean what to do to stall the time. i'm not planning on Yuri to brought Conrad his team mates so soon...Oh... anyone want to input on how Conrad's lady figure look like?

Don't forget to review!

Elvina.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The whole family sits around the dining table to have breakfasts. To the world, it looks like they were eating their meal peacefully. But it is anything but that. They were to busy watching Conrad out of the corner of their eyes… and Conrad was too busy trying not to fidget under all the staring.

While the others was busy eyeing Conrad discreetly, Yuri was openly staring at Conrad. An easy feet since The-Man-Turn-Woman is sitting right across him. Conrad as a woman, have a feminine features with straight long layered hair that reach until his knee, his height is shortened making him about 5' 8". An inch taller then Yuri, who is 5' 7". The robe that he is currently wearing shows that he has fully and perfectly developed breast, sexy curve all in right places that has much to be desired. But Yuri can't get his gaze off Conrad's mouth. It is the same as before but Yuri is sure it is softer and kissable. Conrad is as bit as sexy as he is in his male form. And Yuri like what he saw very much and didn't even bother to hide it.

"So.." said Shoma, a bit too loudly. Drawing everybody attention. ".. Any idea how this happened?" while pointing at Conrad.

Both Yuri and Conrad shook their heads. Even though Yuri has Shinou powers now, both Yuri and Conrad didn't think that this is included. After all, why would Yuri need such a power? Powers to reattached limbs, maybe. But to change genders?!

"Actually… I do." said Murata, while sipping his tea.

Everyone now was staring at Murata, Conrad temporarily forgotten, which he is thankful for. Murata just leisurely put his cup down and layback in his chair.

"It was Shinou's doing." said Murata.

"Excuse me." said Yuri, caught off guarded.

"You heard me. He's the one that change Conrad into this fine woman"

"I thought you said that Shinou doesn't want to help? Claiming this is a trivial matter?" asked Conrad. Speaking for the first time.

Yuri was completely floored. Conrad never said a word since they all woke up in the morning. Now that he did, Yuri was floored. Conrad voice… is so sweet. Like a bell. Very feminine and womanly. Yuri can't help but wonder what its like to hear Conrad moans with that voice.

"I never said that. I said Shinou thinks the matter trivial, not anything about not wanting to help."

"If you knew this, why didn't you tell me?" asked Yuri indignantly.

"Can you blame me? I thought Shinou was joking. He was strangely amuse by your problem and said to me that he will help by change Conrad into a woman even though it is trivial. I don't want to get your hopes up, so I decided to withhold certain info and see for myself first."

"Well I'm glad he did. At least it goes hand in hand with the things I said to the team." said Yuri.

"Eh… What exactly did you say to the team?" asked Shori.

"I told them I'm dating an older woman. 21 year old. Working as a secretary to you Shori. I hope you don't mind play along." Yuri was practically begging for his brother to agree. What better way to lie Conrad's true age and occupation then working as a secretary to his brother, the future Demon King of Earth.

"I don't mind. I think I can persuade Bob to help. I'm sure he'll like that." said Shori. Looking very thoughtful.

"Thanks"

"No problem."

"Don't get too excited. There's a catch." said Murata.

Yuri let out a frustrated sigh. "Should have known… what's the catch?"

"He only can stay a woman during day time. During the night, he will change back into his original form."

"Is that all? I don't think there's going to be a problem. Just let the boys see us during practice and maybe lunches and all will be fine."

"Why do I doubt that" said Murata softly.

"What was that Murata?" asked Yuri.

"Nothing Shibuya." replied Murata.

Conrad is not happy. Sure it seems fine with Yuri.. But he's a male! He really hope that his mother and brothers won't find out about his current predicament. He will have a field day. And how was he to go through everyday being a woman? He didn't know a thing about being one or how to act like one! And what is he going to wear?

Conrad's face turned scarlet when he remembers the way Yuri was staring. He won't admit it out laud but he really like the attention he was given.

"Alright then." Said Jennifer as she cleaned the table. "You boys can do whatever you like but Conrad is coming with me."

"WHAt?!" screamed Yuri. He sprang to his feet so fast that his chair flew backwards. "Where are you taking him mum?"

"Shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yes shopping." said Jennifer as she led Conrad out of the dining room to change. "I can't have Conrad wearing my cloths now. He is very petite. And I'm sure he didn't like frills just like you guys, so I have to take him shopping. Plus he needs bra's and all the necessities and not to mention… shoes."

Yuri blush scarlet when he realizes that his mum was right. Conrad is very petite and he didn't even think that Conrad will need bra and all that.

"Can I come?" asked Yuri timidly. Hoping against hope that his mom won't object and if he is lucky, he could lend a hand with Conrad putting his outfit on.

Jennifer turned and glared at Yuri, who immediately hides behind Shori when he saw that he is at the receiving end of her glares.

"Now, Yuri. I know you and Conrad here are a couple but I won't let you step out of your boundaries just yet. I may let you shop cloths with him but there is no way I'll let you near the undergarments shop. Don't tell me you didn't have those in mind cause I've seen the looks that you've been sending him." said Jennifer.

Shoma, Shori and Murata had to stifle their laughter while Yuri blushed tomato red.

"Do what you will mum.." said Shori. "But make sure you buy him some office attire. Not necessarily suits but something presentable."

Jennifer nodded and then she went upstairs. Closing the door on her way out.

Once the door is close, both Shoma and Shori slapped Yuri on the back.

"Cheer up, son" said Shoma. "I'm sure he is safe with your mother."

Yuri sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried what mum will talk to Conrad about while they spend time together. Goodness knows that she adore in humiliating me."

"I don't think Conrad will mind." Murata said from the dining table. "He probably act as he always did and enjoy it"

Yuri shut his eyes and groaned.

"That will be the least of your worries." said Shori. His eyes held amusement and a mischievous glint. He has a huge smile on his face. "Knowing mum, she will buy Conrad a presentable outfit. And with a body like that, many heads will turn. You're going to have to prepare to beat the living daylight out of them on a daily basis."

Yuri stomped out of the room and laughter could be heard in his wake.

At the mall….

"How about this one, Conrad? I think it looks good on you" said Jennifer as she shows Conrad various outfit for him to try on.

"I don't know Mrs Shibuya. The outfit looks… indecent.. and expensive!." said Conrad, eyeing the outfit with uncertainty.

"Nonsense. This will look great on you. And it is a trend nowadays. I'm sure you'll attract Yuri's eyes and won't be able to keep them off. And plus, with both Shori and Yuri being a Maou, we won't need to work for the rest of our lives."

"I still don't…"

Jennifer calls for the shop assistant to help her convince him.

"My friend here.." she said pointing to Conrad. ".. is in need of a whole new wardrobe. But I can't convince her that some of these suits and dress look nice on her. Can you help me?"

The young female assistant take a through look at Conrad and smiled and said. "Well. I think we can work something up."

Three hour later….

Conrad and Jennifer leave the shop and head for the next shop. Each of their arms carry two bags of purchased cloths.

"Now, all is left is some undergarments and most importantly, shoes." said Jennifer esthetically.

Conrad inwardly groaned. He had heard from Yuri and Murata that when it comes to shopping, women can takes hours and in it itself is very gruesome. At first he didn't think it could be this bad… but now he change his mind.

_But… _thought Conrad_. Gruesome this task maybe… if Yuri like my new appearance, I'm sure it's worth it._

Conrad feels a tug on his sleeve and then find himself been drag to the nearest shop. Conrad missed the name of the shop but from what he could see from the display, he guesses that this is the shop that all men are forbidden to enter.

Jennifer didn't give Conrad time to protest. She immediately grabbed Conrad and went in the shop.

Yuri was miserable. He has been miserable since his mum and Conrad left that morning. He tried to do all kinds of things like cleaning his room, read magazines, playing chess with Murata and still all those fail to vanquish his boredom. When he searched for Shori, his brother has left the house to look for Bob and settle the matter about Conrad being his temporary secretary.

Yuri put his book on War Strategies down and looked at his watch. It was already two in the afternoon but his mum and Conrad haven't come home yet.

All right.. the truth is Yuri is afraid for Conrad. He is now a woman. What if Shori was right? Heads will surely turn with Conrad. And Conrad being Conrad will reject the suitors nicely. That maybe well when he is a man, but as a woman? He needs to use some force to let the idiots get his point that he wasn't interested.

He heard the door downstairs slam shut and a moment later he heard both his mum and Shori shouted "We're back!"

Yuri immediately race downstairs to meet them.

Yuri was halfway down the stairs when he saw that his mum and his brother stood side by side at the front door, facing him. They both have a huge smile and a mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

Yuri stared at them blankly and ask. "What?"

As one, Jennifer and Shori step aside.

Yuri jaw drop to the floor when he saw Conrad. Never in his life had he seen someone so beautiful and enchanting as the angel in front of him.

Conrad is wearing a soft sleeveless cream colored dress that reached the knee. The dress clearly shows off the curves and those long sinfully slender legs. Yuri is very amused when he saw that Conrad is wearing a two inches high heals.

Yuri eyes travel upward to Conrad's face and was please to see that his blushing and… was that a make up that he wear?

Yuri decent the stairs and stand directly in front of Conrad.

"Beautiful" whispered Yuri.

Conrad's blush darkened when Yuri said this. Not only that, Yuri seem to enjoy playing with his long soft brown hair while the other hand wrap around his back.

A cough broke the couple reverie. Yuri half turn and glared at his brother for always interrupting him with Conrad and his brother just smile and pointed at the bags in his hands. "Why don't you help Conrad put these away?"

Yuri just grabbed those bags and follow Conrad upstairs. Since Conrad was walking in front of him, Yuri has the opportunity to observe how he walks in those high heals since he obviously forgotten to take them off at the front door and was amazed on how he walks with tripping.

Once they are safely inside Yuri's room, Yuri closed the door and locked it. Then Yuri turned and lean against the door. Watching Conrad as he unpacking all the stuff.

"Did you have a good time?" asked Yuri.

"It was tiring." said Conrad. He still hasn't look up from folding his new cloths.

"Really? Can't be that bad?"

"It is not.." said Conrad.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Yuri, who sense something is bothering Conrad, pushed himself away from the window, walk over to Conrad and wrap his arm around him.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuri, softly.

Conrad leans comfortably against Yuri. Savoring the warmth that radiated from Yuri.

"I can't help it." said Conrad, slowly after a few minutes. "I feel jealous when I remember how you and Wolfram acted when you were still together. You don't care what people say around you. Then at the mall, I saw two people, men, walking together. Loitering around the mall. They were so happy! Why can't we be like that?"

Yuri sighted a little and tighten his hold on Conrad and said. "I know you're not happy and to be frank so do I. This is all Murata's fault because he was the one responsible saying it was best to keep our relationship here a secret. Maybe it is best if we observe how the people here think of gay couple. If they are okay with it, I don't see why we can't be out in the open."

Conrad turn his head a little and look at Yuri. "Why don't you?"

Yuri let go of Conrad and turn him so Conrad was facing him. Then Yuri gesture Conrad appearance.

"You are now a woman, Conrad" said Yuri, amused. "I'm sure there is a reason why Shinao did what he did." Then Yuri bit the bottom of his lip. Thinking. After a while he add. "I'm also very eager to see the team reaction when they saw I have a very sexy woman as my girlfriend."

"So you prefer the woman me instead of the man that I am?"

Yuri was shocked at the question. What the hell possess Conrad to ask that?

"Of course not. I still like you just the way you are before you transform. I still want that arm of yours to wrap them selves around me each time I was saved from being attacked."

Conrad rolled his eyes heavenward. The way he sees it, Yuri liked how the situation is going, even though he didn't.

Yuri, somehow knew what Conrad was thinking get closer to Conrad and said seductively in his ear. "It seems I've make things worst. How bout I make it up to you."

Conrad feel shivers went down his spine and can't help but thinking how he missed the private moment between them. "In this form?" Conrad asked.

Yuri nibbed Conrad's neck, exciting a gasp from him. "Why not? It should be fun. Even though you change into your old self later tonight, I think we can enjoy ourselves in your current form."

Conrad, who was clouded by desire, agreed whole heartedly.

**AN**

**Wow… this chapter takes a while to finish. I keep on editing this chapter and in the end it turned out like this.**

**All right people… I need ideas for future chapters. What to do before Yuri has to bring Conrad before meeting with the team. Serious guys.. if I bring Conrad meet the team early.. the fun will be cut short.**

**Also.. I need a good female name for Conrad. I already have a few candidate, but I want your opinion. Oh.. and for surname (should those come up or for formal reason) I've decided to use Cecilie's maiden name. Von Spitzveg(?).**

**Here's the list of the name that I have chosen**

**Brianna.**

**Caelyn.**

**Calista.**

**Caresse.**

**Charlene.**

**Charlotte.**

**Vania.**

**Vanya.**

**If you guys have a better suggestion for names.. feel free to mail them to me. **

**Elvina. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Yuri's Girlfriend or Boyfriend?"

Chapter 4

Shori was busy doing all sorts of paperwork. He had been preparing for Bob's arrival since the day before and the amount of paperwork that Bob surely would like to inspect had not lessened even the tiniest bit. Between helping Yuri with his problem and arranging for Conrad to get settled in and trained as his new (female) assistant, he was neglecting other duties that required his attention, and all because he found Yuri's problem more than entertaining. It was also a little disconcerting to realise he now had one of the most dangerous swordsmen in two worlds now acting as his personal secretary.

Suddenly a beep was heard and a resonant female voice called out to him.

"Shori? Bob's arrived, and he's here to see you."

Shori smirked when he heard that Bob had finally arrived. He wondered now about how well Bob was going to handle the news that he was soon bound to tell him?

"Thank you, Con- Caelyn. Send him in." Shori laid back in his chair and looked expectantly at the door. After the discussion this morning regarding what name was to be given to the female Conrad, Yuri suggested the name Caelyn. It meant 'slender' in Gaelic, if Shori was not mistaken. It seemed to suit Conrad's new female appearance. And as his surname they'd decided on Conrads mother's maiden name, Von Spitzveg. So thus, when Conrad was working at the office in his female form, he would be known as Caelyn Von Spitzveg.

There was a knock on his door and with his permission to enter, it opened, revealing Bob in his usual formal attire with those annoying dark glasses that he always wore, even indoors.

"Hello, Bob. How's things with you?" asked Shori.

"A little more relaxing now that you have taken a few things out of my hands, Shori," replied Bob with a slight smile. Then he eyed the paperwork that lay in a large mound on the desk. "You have been neglecting your work?"

"Not neglecting, per se. Just been temporarily distracted. Things here are getting very ... amusing lately."

"Amusing?"

"Yes, amusing. So how did you find my new assistant?" said Shori, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

Bob was taken aback by the sudden change of topic but he answered, "She's a fine looking woman. She seems competent and steady as well. But why do you suddenly need an assistant? And such a young, beautiful one at that. You usually prefer working with an older woman, or at least a married woman who is attached to someone. Not a young woman who is single."

"But Bob, she is attached to someone. And you actually know my new assistant too. You've met her before," said Shori, trying to hold back laughter.

Bob raised an eyebrow at that. "I have?"

Before Shori could answer, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Conrad - or more specifically Caelyn - stood in the doorway.

"Shori, here's the file you wanted," said Conrad, looking at Bob, slightly pale.

"Thank you, Caelyn." Shori let out a smirk. "Would you mind coming in for a second, and close the door please."

Conrad obviously didn't like the smirk but having little choice, stepped through the door and closed it quietly behind him.

Shori smiled secretly while he watched Bob eyeing his new assistant. He could almost imagine Bob's brain working in overdrive trying to answer the unsolved question of why Shori had an assistant all of a sudden. Then again ... maybe Bob didn't bother.

"Bob, allow me to introduce to you my new assistant," said Shori, gesturing to Conrad. "Caelyn Von Spitzveg."

Bob's eyebrow rose upwards at the mention of the name Spitzveg. He knew he'd heard the name before. But he couldn't remember where.

Conrad sighed and turned to Bob, and bowed his head a little. "Hello, Bob. It's a pleasure to see you again." He threw a quick, reproachful look at Shori.

Shori just smirked harder.

Bob just stared at the lovely young woman, trying to place her. He was certain that he had never met her before… although her features and her intense brown eyes seemed somehow familiar.

"The pleasure is mine. But I don't think we've met before. If we had, I'm sure I'd remember it," said Bob. He was certain he would remember a girl with that shade of lustrous brunette to her hair, and who carried herself with the bearing of a warrior.

"Shori ..." Conrad said, turning to look at Shori in slight confusion. Shouldn't he inform Bob about his predicament already?

Shori rose from his chair and led Bob and Conrad to the sofa. Once all of them were seated comfortably, he began to explain.

"Bob. What I'm about to tell you might be a little hard to believe. But trust me, it happened and I need… well, Yuri needs your help to pull some strings," said Shori carefully. Then, meeting Conrad's gaze, he proceeded to explain what had been happening for the last few days.

Once Shori had done describing everything, including the plan, he lay back on his sofa and waited for Bob's reaction. He didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, Bob came out of his shocked stupor and slowly turned to survey Conrad.

"You're Lord Conrad Weller. Soldier to Shin Makoku and second son to Cecilie Von Spitzveg, former Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom?" asked Bob.

Conrad sighed and nodded his head slowly. "Yes."

Bob tried to contain his shock. Then he suddenly started to chuckle, which then turned into a full blown laugh. Conrad and Shori could only look at Bob in confusion and apprehension. When it came to Bob, it was hard to know whether or not he believed the story.

"Tell me something, Lord Weller -" Bob didn't get to finish his sentence when Conrad interrupted.

"Caelyn."

"Pardon?"

Conrad gestured to himself. "In this form, I should be referred to as Caelyn."

"My apologies, Caelyn. In company I shall do so. But may I ask how you suddenly got, er, turned into a woman?"

Conrad bit his bottom lip, trying to think of a way to explain how it had happened. He was none too sure of the details himself. But all he could come up with was - ask Shinou.

"I'm afraid there isn't much to tell," said Conrad slowly. "Shinou is the one that suggested I be here to help Yuri. And he is the one who has the power to turn people into an opposite gender. I would think he has a good reason for what he's done, but at this moment it also makes me wonder if it could be some sort of entertainment to him. He's played games with my life before. Even His Eminence isn't certain regarding Shinou's true purpose in this." He gave a rueful smile. "It's certainly been a new - and rather challenging - experience for me."

"For you to undergo this kind of ordeal - all to help Yuri to introduce his crush to the team? Why couldn't he just pick any girl? Why you?" asked Bob skeptically. "Did Yuri need a bodyguard to break this news to his teammates?"

Conrad blushed. So far, they hadn't mentioned to Bob that he and Yuri were actually a couple. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again, unable to speak for a moment.

"Ah well…" said Shori awkwardly, his eyes on Conrad. "In Shin Makoku, it doesn't appear to matter what gender one's lover or spouse is. A man marrying another man is common there."

"I'm aware of that," Bob said patiently, and then frowned. "That still didn't answer my question, Shori."

"No?" asked Shori calmly. "You asked, why Conrad? Yuri told the team that he is seeing someone. Who better to play the part than his own real lover?"

Bob, who was sipping the tea Shori had provided, immediately choked on his drink. Once he calmed down somewhat, he turned and stared at Conrad.

"You ... and Yuri are ... lovers?" demanded Bob, shocked.

Conrad's mouth tightened and he raised his chin to meet Bob's stare evenly. "Yes, we are."

Bob blinked. "All right. What happened to Wolfram?"

"They broke the engagement once Wolfram realized that Yuri's happiness did not lie with him. But Wolfram was not blind. He knew that Yuri and Conrad loved each other deeply, and finally he gave his blessing and helped get them together," explained Shori with a small smile.

"I see." Bob turned back to assess Conrad. "But you are still in truth a man. If Yuri has a woman for a lover, then he won't exactly be lying now, will he? Clever." Then Bob was silent as if deep in thought. "I must say, it sounds like Yuri doesn't want anyone, or even _pretend_ to be with anyone, but Conrad. So Shinou most likely heeded his wishes - in an unusual way."

"That is possible," said Conrad, nodding thoughtfully. "But Murata also said that the problem Yuri has here is relatively trivial. He wouldn't help much except give advice or tell everyone the wisest course of action to take. So there must be something else that drove Shinou to do what he did."

"Maybe. But for now we all can do is see how this thing plays out," said Shori. "Which could be fun."

Conrad shot Shori a dark look.

"I agree. So about my part in all this? You said you wanted me to pull some strings. What kind of strings?" asked Bob.

Shori nodded. "Yuri and I were hoping you can get Conrad's - sorry, Caelyn's, position here more stabilized. Actually, _Conrad'_s position too. It might be good to spread some rumors or tell a few people that Conrad's family has been doing a lot to help our company. More specifically, one of the shareholders. And that Conrad here will be taking over for this individual, and his so-called 'cousin', Caelyn, will be our assistant. Mine, Yuri's, and Conrad's too."

"What?!" said Bob and Conrad in unison.

"That's a little bit over the top, don't you think?" argued Bob. "I mean, being an assistant to you and Yuri? And being his _own_ assistant too? And it's not like Conrad is going to be on Earth long enough that he needs a job here."

"Does Yuri know about this? The part where I in my original form will be working and acting as a…" Conrad couldn't finish his sentence. It was quite shocking to find this bit of news. He knew the part where he would be working as an assistant while in his female 'disguise'. But to be one of the shareholders of Earth's Demon Tribe? Would that mean he would be helping Shori manage the demon kingdom here on Earth? Would he end up serving both Shibuyas, in both worlds?

"You never know," said Shori in response to Bob's comment. "Once Yuri and Conrad tie the knot or something, he will be definitely become part of this world. So if that day does come ... well, let's just say I'll be looking forward to working with Conrad." He grinned at Conrad.

Conrad's brain shut down immediately after he heard the words 'tie the knot'. If he was not mistaken, Yuri had said the phrase was an euphamism for getting _married_.

Conrad shook his head to clear that thought away. From the way that his face felt so hot, he guessed that he was blushing again.

"Good lord, Shori. What did you do to Caelyn? She's redder than a lobster," said Bob, chuckling.

Shori just smiled deviously at Conrad, knowing that one day… there would be wedding bells.

"So, Bob, will you help us?"

"Not that I have much choice. And Conrad met the other directors and managers before. I'll just tell them that he will be periodically helping in managing the Demon Kingdom here from now on unless Yuri decides to stay in Shin Makoku permanently. Caelyn's role will be easy then."

"Then it's settled," said Shori as they all got up and shook hands all around.

Conrad had risen from his chair and immediately… he felt uncomfortable. He felt something sticky between his -

"Excuse me, gentlemen," said Conrad in a rush. Then he bolted from the room.

Shori and Bob just stared at where Conrad once stood. Both felt lost and were wondering what had just happened.

"That was ... abrupt," Shori said. "Maybe he's still adjusting to being ... of the feminine persuasion."

"I doubt I'd want to be in his - her - shoes," said Bob. "Well then. I'll notify you if I decide to have a formal dinner later." Then he added, "You're right about one thing, Shori. This has been quite an amusing turn of events to watch."

Shori couldn't help but chuckle at this. He couldn't agree more. He then watched as Bob left his office.

After a few minutes, Shori stepped out from his office to look for Conrad. When he passed by Conrad's desk, Shori was surprised to not find him there.

"Mei. Have you seen Caelyn?" asked Shori of one of his workers.

"I saw her rush out from your office and towards the ladies' room, I think," answered Mei.

"Oh? Thank you."

Shori headed towards the ladies' room. He checked to make sure no one was inside and then checked to make sure no one saw him before entered.

Shori closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Conrad! Conrad, are you in here?" asked Shori.

"Yes," answered Conrad from the last and farthest cubicle. He sounded distressed, however.

"Is something wrong? You just rushed out just like that."

Silence greeted him.

Shori frowned. It wasn't like Conrad to suddenly have mood swings. Plus… if Yuri were to ever find out, he was definitely not going to be leaving Conrad's side.

"Conrad! For Yuri's sake… what's wrong?" asked Shori desperately. He felt that a headache was coming on.

At the continued lack of response, Shori went and stood directly in front of Conrad's cubicle. He was about to knock when a sound reached his ears. He paused. Was Conrad _crying_?

"Conrad?"

"Shori? I think I'm having… what a woman calls… a monthly," said Conrad in a shaking voice.

"Oh…" said Shori. Shori frowned at this before realization quickly sunk in and his eyes widened.

"WHAT!!!!!"

How could he possibly help Conrad with this sort of situation?

* * *

In Shin Makoku, Lady Celi Von Spitsveg sat in the garden, having tea. She was very bored at the moment, having very little to do. Normally, she would travel around in search of true love. Right now, however, was not a good time for that.

She sipped her tea and idly wondered what her second son was doing on Earth. She had just returned from one of her trips and had enjoyed a brief reunion with all her sons before Conrart had to go to Earth with the King. It was so sudden. And she wondered why.

"Mother?"

Celi looked up from the tea she was playing with and found her youngest son Wolfram staring back at her.

Celi lay back in her chair and observed her son. Since he had broken off the engagement with Yuri, he had let himself focus on his duty as a soldier, helping both of his brothers in any way he could. Because of this, he looked worn out and tired, although not overly so. But he seemed very thin. Even Gwendal was beginning to worry. Just last night, he threatened Wolfram to tie him to his bed so he could get all the rest in the world!

He could have been mistaken for a zombie if weren't for the fact that he had helped Yozak in a quite ambitious and lively event, and that was the matchmaking of King Yuri and Conrart. From what she had heard, they had each slipped a truth serum (one of Annisina's latest inventions) into both Conrart's and King Yuri's drinks during dinner one evening. Then, they had cleverly tricked them into bathing together and having them locked up until they confessed their true feelings. What Wolfram and Yozak had got turned out to be more than just a confession! According to the stories the two had told, (Yozak quite gleefully) Yuri and Conrart immediately had what could almost be taken as a wedding night!

It was then that Wolfram finally moved on from his break up. It was a relief to both his brother and the King when Wolfram started finally acting like his old self again.

"Ah, Wolfie. Care to join me?" asked Celi.

Wolfram nodded his head and took a seat opposite his mother.

"What is the matter, Mother? You seem bored," said Wolfram

"Can you tell, Wolfie?" said Celi nonchalantly.

"Mother, you've been like this since Conrart left for Earth with Yuri."

"Come now. Is it a crime for me to miss my son so much? I only got a brief reunion with him after all." Then she added, "How are you resting nowadays?"

Wolfram scoffed. "Please, Mother, between training the scouts and patrolling the borders, I hardly think I'm getting the rest I wanted. Add the fact I'm somewhat worried about how Yuri's current problem might affect Conrart, and ..." He shrugged.

Celi looked at Wolfram with narrowed eyes. "Affect? How? What problem?" asked Celi.

"I'm not certain what the details are, Mother, but according to the rumors spreading… the people back on Earth somehow found out that Yuri has a lover and wants to meet…. her," said Wolfram lamely.

"Her?" asked Celi.

"From what the maids overheard, it's apparently dangerous to admit that you are in love with another man." Wolfram frowned. "I guess I'm worried. Especially after all the trouble Yozak and I went to, too, to get those two stubborn idiots together!"

Celi brought her hand to her chin and seemed to be in deep thought. From what Wolfram said that was going to be a problem, all right. And knowing Conrart, he might not take it all that easily. So a mother's got to do what a mother's got to do.

"Wolfram," she said suddenly. "Inform Gwendal that the three of us are going for a visit."

"A visit?" asked Wolfram, confused.

"Why, yes, Wolfie." She smiled. "To Earth."

"What!!!!!!!"

* * *

The phone in the Shibuya household rang.

Yuri right away picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Shibuya? It's Murata."

"Hey, Murata.. What's up?"

"Well, I've just talked with Shinou again. And you are not going to like what he told me." Murata hesitated. "It's about Lord Weller."

Yuri immediately tensed. "What about Conrad?"

"Well, I know you know better than I how Lord Weller turned into a woman, right? Well, apparently there is a good reason for that. Although Shinou won't tell me just yet what it is." Murata sounded frustrated.

"Then what else did he tell you?" Yuri said impatiently. If something was wrong with Conrad ... "Surely there's something important that you had to call me and not wait until you arrived at my house later."

"Hold on, I was just getting there. Shinou also told me that during the times when Conrad has to be a woman, he ... he, ah, will also have to go through what every other woman goes through."

"Eh? And what might that be?"

"Well…to put it bluntly, Shibuya, it's…"

"Murata, spill it out! It can't be that bad?"

"Want to bet on that?"

"Murata!"

"Ok… ok… just keep your pants on…. Shinou said Conrad will have to go through… er… PMS."

"……………."

"WHAT!!!!!!!"

"Shibuya, no need to shout in my ear!"

"Are you saying, Murata," Yuri struggled to comprehend, "that Conrad might get ... might get a ... a _period _while he's in female form???"

"Yeah, that's right, and not just that, he has to stay a woman throughout the entire menstruation process. No changing back to his own, male body."

_Conrad…. PMS…. Oh my…._

With that thought, Yuri fainted.

* * *

**AN: Okay… Done another chapter. Sorry for the slow update. The real world is a pain sometimes. **

**My thanks to Paxwolf and Insaneone42 for your help.**

**Any questions? Messege me if you do.**

**Don't forget to review…..**

**Elvina P. **


	5. Chapter 5

**"Yuri's Girlfriend or Boyfriend?"**

**Chapter 5**

"Conrad, please open this door."

Yuri was very tired and very embarrassed that he had to be where he was. It was bad enough that he had found out that Conrad now would get a monthly - and poor Conrad at that! - but shortly afterwards, he'd received a phone call from Shori asking him to come to his office and help Conrad, who refused to leave the ladies room. Yuri had nearly fainted twice when Shori had told him that Conrad's first period had started and that Yuri would have to bring an extra pair of panties and a sanitary pad with him when he came.

What Yuri didn't understand, however, was why Shori didn't just ask for help from his female employees in the office. Why did Yuri have to go there and take a pad with him?

Not that he wouldn't have done anything to help out his beloved Conrad, of course. But still! He doubted he'd ever been so embarrassed in his life. And yet ... he Conrad was probably going through much worse.

Still, even knowing vaguely what was happening to Conrad made his face go red. It was much more embarrassing when he had to sneak out a pad from his mother's drawer in their parents' bathroom without his mom noticing, and he nearly died when he had to swallow his manly pride and ask Jennifer everything she knew about monthlies and related stuff.

**Flashback**

"_Now, Yu-chan, I never knew this would be a topic of interest to you! It's almost like having a daughter after all!" she gushed. "All right, you need to know, you said? For Conrad's sake? What a strange thing to happen, but okay! Menstruation, or the Period, is a normal monthly occurrence for a healthy young woman. This happens when the uterus sheds …"_

"_Stop!" Yuri gasped. "I mean, er… Mom … can we skip the gory parts and go straight to the part where I can help Conrad?"_

_Chuckle. "Well, Yuri, it's important you realize that during times like this a woman may experience painful cramps, and other unpleasant symptoms, so it will be very uncomfortable for them. I can only imagine what an ordeal it would be for Conrad, who wouldn't be prepared for it or used to it. But what you need to know right now is…."_

**End Flashback **

So now, here he was … inside the ladies room, outside of Conrad's cubicle, trying his hardest to persuade Conrad to at least open the door.

Shori just leaned against the bathroom door, amusedly watching Yuri's attempts to convince Conrad to come out.

"Conrad, please … how am I to help if you won't open this door and let me?" pleaded Yuri.

"How _can _you help, Yuri?" Conrad said, voice a little muffled but clearly plaintive. "You're not the one experiencing this ... this thing. And I don't want you to see all the…" Conrad left his sentence hanging. His voice was shaking as ever.

"At least tell me why you are crying?" said Yuri desperately. He really wanted to get out of there and soon! "It's not like you to cry. Minus the blood…" mumbled Yuri but was cut off when Conrad shouted, "Yuri!"

"Come on, Conrad. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can take you to lunch. And, well, you're a soldier, aren't you? Wouldn't you be rather used to the sight of ..."

A strangled sound came from within the cubicle.

"It's hardly the same thing, Yu-chan," Shori said with a lift of his eyebrow. "Talk about sensitive, little brother."

Yuri looked down, shamefaced. "You're right. I'm really sorry, Conrad." Then he turned to Shori. "It is nearly lunch time, right?"

Shori nodded. Then he said, "I suggest you take the rest off the day off, too, Conrad. From what I hear from the ladies talking, the first day of the cycle tends to be pretty unpleasant." He knew he sure wouldn't want to trade places with Conrad.

_Remind me to never get on Shinou's bad side._

"That's very kind of you, Shori," answered Conrad. "But I can't skip work every time I'm having a period? Especially on the first day. Real women don't do that, do they?"

Shori just rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Except maybe in extreme cases of discomfort, I suppose. I'm no expert. But this is your very first time. So I suggest you take a little time to get used to it, if you can. At least next time you might be more prepared for your first day. Plus, I'm sure you'll want to talk to my mother about this stuff. It is essential for a woman to know these things, and now that you are newly female, you probably should acquire a basic working knowledge, right? Survival and all that," said Shori. "So why don't you just tell Yuri and me what's bothering you?"

Conrad didn't answer them. And Yuri just glared at his brother. Couldn't he at least be a bit more considerate?

But then Conrad began to hesitantly speak. "I feel very uncomfortable ... my insides feel odd … my stomach hurts a good deal, and my body temperature is shifting every minute. I feel horribly hot one instant and then I'm shivering the next," said Conrad in such a low tone sthat only Yuri could hear him.

"Is that all," sighed Yuri.

The stall door opened suddenly and a very emotional Conrad was standing in front of him. "Yuri! You are not helping!"

Yuri winced. He realized he had forgotten one minor… no! Make that _major_ detail attached to when a woman was having a monthly.

_Another thing you have to be aware of, Yuri, is that a woman at this time of the month is easily emotional and very sensitive. They can cry or be angered easily. It's all in the hormones. I doubt Conrad will be an exception, the poor dear._

Yuri winced again. He would definitely need to watch what he was saying in the future.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Here." Yuri gave Conrad the pad. "Put this on."

Conrad took the pad from Yuri but looked at it weirdly. "How am I to put this on?" he asked, confused.

Yuri and Shori shared a look of horror. This was going to be an embarrassing ordeal.

* * *

"I can't believe you knew all that, Yuri. How did you know about such feminine details anyway?" asked Conrad, both curious and amazed that his king had known of such things. Normally, boys in any world would tend to stay away from such topics. It was either embarrassing or it was not necessary for them to know.

Yuri and Conrad were sitting at a café so that they could have lunch together. Neither were all that hungry, but neither would say no when the opportunity to spend more time together arose. So they decided to have a drink before spending their afternoon together walking or just being lazy at the park.

"The things I do for you," mumbled Yuri softly. Then in a louder tone, he said, "I asked Mom, of course. Can't help you there if I am not prepared for the worst. And you have to find a way to thank me afterwards," he said, with a mock leer. "Asking my mom about this stuff was very embarrassing."

Conrad couldn't help but chuckle. Trust Yuri to run straight to Jennifer. But Conrad was not complaining. No matter how outrageous the explanations became, they would always be useful in the end. And Conrad, once he got used to it, would be able to handle it. He was nothing if not adaptable. "So she explained to you about everything?"

"Oh gods, not all of it. Just enough for a guy to know. But you have to talk to her later. She'll explain to you in excruciating detail about your.. er.. situation and will tell you everything that you'll need to do."

Conrad nodded and took a sip of his drink, deep in thought.

"Say, Conrad?" Yuri felt almost shy. "Since we are both now free for the whole afternoon, if you feel up to it, why don't you and I take a walk together? You know, to the park or something, maybe ... the gardens?"

Conrad gave him one of his best smiles, the kind that had usually made Yuri blush in the earlier stages of his crush. But now, it set butterflies to fluttering and Yuri didn't think he could deny Conrad anything when he used that smile. "If it pleases you, Yuri."

"Conrad … I'm asking you out. Trust me, asking other people out, especially the one they love, is not easy, and hell if I am not nervous. So, be nice to me and tell me that you would love to."

Conrad couldn't help it. He let out a laugh at Yuri's pout.

"Yes, Yuri. Of course. I would love to go with you."

"Great," said Yuri, a huge smile breaking out on his face. "Thank you!" Then he got up quickly and said, "Wait here a moment. I'll be right back." And he went out of the café hurriedly and went to the other side of the street as if looking for something. Conrad stared after him, mystified.

After five minutes, Yuri came back, looking happy, sheepish and blushing … and with a red rose in his hand.

"Yuri. What is this?" Conrad asked as he took the rose that Yuri thrust into his hands.

"Oh… just a little gift from me to the most beautiful lady - well, man too, I guess - in the world, and the one who's agreed to have a date with me," said Yuri as he bent down and placed a small kiss on Conrad's lips. He realized he was reveling in the chance to be affectionate with _his _Conrad in public. And in his own world, no less. "To the most gorgeous person in _two_ worlds, whether female _or _male."

It was Conrad's turn to blush. He accepted the rose and held it, looking down at it for long moments.

"Shall we go?"

Then Yuri paid for their drinks and set out to spend the rest of this suddenly most wonderful day with Conrad.

* * *

Jennifer was cleaning the house while everyone was out. She let out a giggle as she recalled that morning's events. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that Yuri would come to her asking for advice on menstruation. Yuri was the type that wanted to be independent on his own. So he usually stayed away from asking for help from family- especially from his brother - any more than necessary.

While she was dusting the furniture in the living room, there was a knock on the front door.

"Just a minute!" called Jennifer as she finished up what she was doing.

Once done, she went to the door to open it and see who was there. The door opened and it revealed ...

"Wolfram?! Gwendal?! Oh my! It's so good to see you again!" said Jennifer as she hugged both gentlemen. She was happy to see both of them again after not seeing them since their return to Shin Makoku. "Please, Come in. And who is this?" she asked when she realized that there was a woman with them.

"Jennifer, may we introduce you to our mother, Lady Cecilie Von Spitzveg," said Gwendal.

"Oh my…" said Jennifer, a little shocked that the beautiful and young-looking woman was actually the mother of Gwendal, Conrad, and Wolfram. "Welcome to my home, Lady Cecilie."

"Please. There's no need for pleasantries, my dear! Just call me Celi," said Lady Celi. She took Jennifer by the hand and smiled.

Jennifer smiled back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuri and Conrad were shopping.

"Please, Yuri, I think this outfit looks ridiculous," said Conrad from inside a dressing room.

Yuri had suddenly decided to buy him an outfit. And Conrad had agreed, although reluctantly. Not that he didn't want one from Yuri but he was afraid it would cost too much. He didn't want Yuri to spend all his money on him. Of course Yuri didn't care and said it was fine, that he really wanted to do so. What better way to spend his savings than on the person he loved best? In the end, Conrad couldn't argue, but still he protested.

Yuri sighed.

"Conrad. My mom bought for you a lot of outfits. And I'm sure you didn't mind then, right? Can't you just let me do this for you once in a while?" asked Yuri.

"That's because Jennifer is a very persuasive woman. And I didn't really have a choice in the matter of fashion," answered Conrad, muffled from inside the room.

"Sweetheart, you are being ridiculous. It's just a casual skirt and top. It's decent attire." Then he mumbled to himself, "It's not like I'm buying flashy and too sexy clubbing clothes or anything."

_And Shinou help me if Conrad did wear something like that … as it is I'm gonna end up knocking blokes out cold or killing them for just looking at Conrad …_

"I'm still not going out like this. What's wrong with just t-shirts and jeans? I see women wearing those ..."

Yuri let out a frustrated sigh and marched right up to Conrad's dressing room and yanked the curtain open.

"Yuri!" exclaimed Conrad as he whipped around to stare at Yuri wide-eyed. He was a little shocked that Yuri would do that.

Yuri didn't register whatever Conrad's reaction was. Conrad was wearing a soft pink, three-quarter sleeved top, and a red, knee-length flaring skirt. All in all, Conrad looked pretty cute and decent and totally innocent. And the way he fidgeted while blushing as if so shy was … Shinou help him… _so _cute!

"Conrad ... are you ... _shy_?"

Conrad blushed again and with a huff, turned away from Yuri.

Yuri couldn't help it. He laughed.

Yuri gathered Conrad in his arms and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Well... I hate to say this to prolong your unexpected shyness, but you are absolutely pretty, Conrad. And I am buying this outfit for you. We can't go around with you in your office attire all the time, can we?"

"Why don't we go back home first then?"

Now it was Yuri's turn to blush.

"Well… er… I wanted to avoid home for a little while. I did have an embarrassing morning."

"You should talk," Conrad muttered, but then frowned. "Really? What happened?"

"You'll find out when you talk with mom."

"Should I be worried?"

About fifteen minutes later, Yuri and Conrad walked out of the store hand in hand and a bag of clothes in one of Yuri's hands. Inside the bag lay Conrad's office attire. Yuri was very insistent that Conrad wear the new outfit he'd bought right away.

So thus, Yuri spent his entire afternoon with Conrad, going to the park and flower gardens just so they could spend some time with each other. And even though Conrad was sometimes quite uncomfortable because of his first-time period, they both had a great time.

Unknown to either of them, a pair of eyes watched them leave the gardens with great interest and questions. The ghost of a smile was present on the stranger's lips. With a chuckle, he watched them leave his sight.

* * *

It was dusk by the time Yuri and Conrad returned home.

They had the most fun time since… well… they couldn't remember when. They'd ended up going to the park first, walking together and watching the people dog-walking and children playing, and spending time sitting by the pond, watching people pass by and simply chatting together. Then, before they headed to the gardens to stroll amongst the many varieties of flowers, Yuri had suggested that they go one round in a boat. So they went on a boat ride, and Yuri insisted he do all the rowing. It was funny to see how he tried to row, all the while breathing the lamaze technique, and do other things all at the same time. Needless to say, Conrad couldn't stop laughing.

"Man! That was fun, Conrad!" said Yuri, as he unlocked the door and let Conrad in first. Conrad immediately headed straight for the living room to inform Jennifer that they were home before he headed upstairs.

"Yes, it really was. So when is the …" Conrad's suddenly sentence died in his throat and he nearly fainted at what he saw. He immediately turned pale and his eyes went wide.

Yuri nearly bumped into Conrad when he stayed frozen by the living room's doorway.

"Conrad? What is it? Are you al…" When Yuri saw the reason for Conrad's standstill, he too was shocked and started cursing whatever gods they knew for his misfortune. Of all people… why were they here??!!

"YURI! YOU CHEATER!!!!" Yuri immediately cowered at Wolfram's fury and gulped. Wolfram may have eventually been forgiving and understanding that they didn't have a chance with each other. But Yuri didn't think that he would be unmarked for long if Wolfram believed Yuri was cheating on Conrad. Wolfram would roast him alive. Wolf wouldn't admit it, but he cared for his brother more than almost anything.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON CONRART WITH A WOMAN WHEN YOU ALREADY HAVE SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSE…."

"Wolfram, please.. let me explain..." tried Yuri. He was standing in front of Conrad to shield him from Wolfram's fury because Wolfram could be violent when he was way too pissed.

Yuri looked helplessly around the room, hoping someone would help him. His dad and mom just stood there, watching Wolfram rant, and Gwendal was leaning against the wall with an eyebrow raised. But Yuri knew that he too was very irritated and probably dying for a reason to kill him for 'cheating' on Conrad. And Lady Celi just sat there and watched everything with interest.

Yuri groaned. Great. Just great. Now that the mothers have gathered, Yuri hated to think of what was going to happen to him and Conrad. But that he could dwell on later. Right now, he had an angry blond to handle.

"…ARE YOU LISTENING? YOU WIMP!!"

"Wolfram, please. Just hear me out," said Yuri as he dodged Wolfram's angry punch. Conrad was pushed to the back wall so that Wolfram wouldn't accidentally hit him. "I'm _not _cheating on anybody. Least of all on Conrad. He is right here with me!"

"YOU WIMP! I DON'T SEE CONRART! ALL I SEE IS THIS WOMAN …"

"SHE _IS_ CONRAD!!!" shouted Yuri. His patience was finally at an end.

"……………."

"I'm sorry… what? Can you… repeat that?" spluttered Wolfram.

Yuri took a deep breath, and exchanged a look with Conrad. It was now or never.

"I don't know how it happened. And I don't know the reason why. It just happened. The woman behind me…" here he took Conrad by the hand and let him stand beside him. "… is really your brother, Conrad. The other morning we all woke up and Conrad had somehow been turned into a woman. And he kept turning female … at least during the day. But during the nights, he changes back into his original form. Recently, I discovered that he will stay a woman for a duration of one week before reverting back to a man. So, daytime woman, nighttime man. With me so far? Right. Murata and I suspect that this is Shinou's doing. But I'm not sure why he's done this."

For a moment, no one said anything.

"You expect us to believe this?" said Gwendal finally, speaking for the first time.

Yuri turned and looked at Conrad, who wasn't saying anything. Then he looked at his parents. Now was the time they could be a little helpful.

"It's true, everyone. The woman behind Yuri _is _Conrad," said Jennifer.

Wolfram, Gwendal and Lady Celi turned their attention to Jennifer. And Wolfram was looking at Conrad - or the woman who claimed to be Conrad - then at Yuri and then back at Conrad again.

"Conrart, dear," said Lady Celi. "Is ... is it really you?"

Conrad felt like crying. This was so embarrassing. He had been hoping that they would be able to settle Yuri's problem as quickly as possible without his family knowing about it. With an encouraging grip from Yuri, he finally nodded mutely. His eyes never left the floor. He didn't want to know what his family thought of him right then. He felt suddenly so ashamed.

"I think you all have lost your minds," said Wolfram, glowering darkly.

End Chapter.

* * *

**AN…**

**Okay…. So you guys see the blue button below. Don't for get to click it and review.**

**Thanks Paxwolf for beta this chapter and thanks to those that review.**

**Love you all.**

**Elvina P.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Yuri's Girlfriend or Boyfriend?"

Chapter 6

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Nick. You won't believe what I saw today, Lee."

"With such enthusiasm, I bet this is a delicious piece of news."

"You bet. It's about Yuri."

"Yuri?"

"Yep. Guess what… I saw Yuri at the park today. From the looks of it, he was on a date with his girlfriend."

"No way! So he wasn't kidding when he said he was dating an older girl?"

"I couldn't see her face to really judge her age. But she is slightly taller then he is… so yeah, I think she's older."

"You would have thought that our dear naïve little coach wouldn't be capable of landing himself a girl like that…"

"A pretty girl at that."

"How pretty?"

"Very. And trust me, she's got the hook and curves to go with her good looks."

"Well, now. Guess we just have to convince Yuri to bring her along and introduce her to us."

"We'll have to be on him about it, though. I have a feeling that he'll keep trying to conveniently forget all about it. You wouldn't think a guy with a girl like that on his arm would be so shy about showing her off!"

* * *

The next morning, breakfast was a quiet affair again. Not anyone present could do much after Lady Celi, Gwendal, and Wolfram had found out about Conrad. They still revolved between staring at Conrad at one point or the other and then sneaking glances at Yuri. And in Wolfram's case, stating loudly that the-woman-who-claimed-to-be-Conrad was a fraud. But surely even Wolfram could see the resemblance, Yuri thought, not to mention that Conrad's personality still shone right through - his inner self had not changed, after all. The youngest brother was being stubborn, and seemed to be having trouble accepting the change in his half-brother.

Yuri had to bite his tongue to keep from lashing out and demanding that they all stop staring already. They had already given poor Conrad the staring treatment at dinner the evening before. By now, the shock should have worn off and it should already have all blown over. But Yuri knew that Conrad's family had hoped it had all just been a dream, only to be awake this morning and have the truth and reality hit. This was no dream.

Yuri looked over at Conrad, able to see how much this was all bothering and hurting him, even though the half-Mazoku was trying to conceal it beneath his usual calm façade. Even wearing female features, Yuri knew the beloved face of his Conrad well enough to be able to discern every expression and hint of his true feelings.

After Shori and Conrad had departed for work, Yuri started to go upstairs to his room. But he was interrupted by Wolfram, saying that Lady Celi and the others wanted to talk to him. Yuri gulped. He knew what they wanted to talk to him about. By now, though, he was really not sure what to expect from Gwendal, Lady Celi, and Wolfram. Yuri was dead sure that Wolfram would blow up later once he heard the full situation. That wasn't something he was looking forward to.

So he went to the living room, but took a peek in by the door first to see that his lover's family was seated quite comfortably on the sofas, waiting for him. Gwendal was busy being his usual self by sitting quietly with arms crossed over his chest and grunting every now and then. Lady Celi was inspecting her nails and looking slightly bored and impatient. Wolfram, in the mean time, was reading a book about fine art. How he got the book or where it came from Yuri had no idea. He was pretty sure his house hadn't had it yesterday. Maybe it was his mom's?

"So…" Yuri took a seat in one of the armchairs that he dragged over directly in front of them. "What did you guys want to talk to me about?"

"Well, Yuri dear," said Lady Celi. "We do want to know exactly what is going on. And how this ... transformation of Conrart's happened in the first place."

"Er… and what exactly are we talking about?" Yuri asked nervously, stalling while he tried frantically to think of an explanation.

"Oh, come off it, Yuri. You knew we were going to ask about it," snapped Wolfram. "Don't pretend that you don't know. Why has Conrart suddenly changed a woman?"

_I guess he does know that it's really him_, Yuri thought with a gulp, mind racing.

Everyone was watching him, waiting. He finally leaned forward with a sigh. "I guess I should start from the root of the problem, then."

"Might as well," Gwendal agreed, his expression oddly fierce. Yuri wondered if he was upset at the situation, or feeling protective of his younger brother. He winced.

So Yuri started his explanation, starting from his teammate's innocent question up to when Conrad had unexpectedly and suddenly changed into a woman. As predicted, Wolfram blew up.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WIMP!! WHY IN THE NAME OF SHINOU DID YOU LIE TO THEM ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP--" Wolfram was so angry that his face was red and veins could be seen popping out. He stood so suddenly that it was a miracle that the sofa he was sitting on didn't topple over.

Lady Celi and Gwendal were unfazed by Wolframs outburst. Each was thinking the same thing. _So the rumors were true_. Sexual relationships between men were not that welcome here on Earth, and not only that, they could be very dangerous to admit to when they did occur.

"Wolfram…" called Yuri, trying to placate him. But the blond didn't listen and continued to rant.

"- I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T BLOODY CARE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK--"

"Wolfram!"

"- AND NOW YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE _ASHAMED_ of CONRART???? AFTER ALL HE'S DONE TO BE WITH YOU? YOU COWARD--"

"WOLFRAM!!!"

"WHAT? WIMP."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A MINUTE!!!"

Somewhere in the middle of the shouting match, they had ended up standing face to face with each other. Wolfram was panting from all his yelling while Yuri looked like he wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible. He was determined to get this through so that he wouldn't ever need to explain it again. But he needs a lot of co-operation from Wolfram and a lot of patience on his side. And he had to admit that part of him was stung by Wolfram's accusation. He could never be ashamed of Conrad, or what he had with him. Had everyone forgotten what _he _had done in order to be with Conrad? He met Wolfram's glare evenly.

"Fine," huffed Wolfram. He sat down and crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

Yuri let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off his incoming headache but started to list his reasons anyway. "Look. It's not like I don't want to admit that I'm in love with Conrad and that I'm courting your brother. But like Murata said, it is best if I don't reveal to people here that I'm with a guy. Especially my team. After all, I don't know their views regarding man-to-man relationships. I know that Shin Makoku doesn't mind this sort of relationship between men, but here, well, the community is just not that open-minded about such things. I don't care what people think but your brother might." He looked at them soberly. "And I don't want to see him getting hurt."

"You mean if your relationship was revealed, it might do harm to Conrart?" asked Gwendal, eyebrow raising, but Yuri could see that his face had paled slightly.

Yuri nodded. "And to me. Maybe even openly, maybe ... maybe even violently." He swallowed slightly. "It's happened. Mainly, though, it would be in the form of verbal abuse, criticism, discrimination, slurs, and ... and things."

"Is that the reason why Shinou changed Conrart into a woman?" Gwendal asked tightly.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. Even now, I still don't know really know why and neither does Murata. So I'll just accept whatever conditions that Shinou give me for his miracle, and in the process to get everything we have to do over and done with."

"Well," said Lady Celi, cutting to the chase. "Since my son is now a woman, and has been for a number of days, I gather, why haven't you introduced him to your friends yet?" She looked more concerned than amused as she gazed at him. "Why is it still not been done?."

Yuri's face immediately went red and he was looking everywhere but at them. "Well, er… soon after he was changed… and while we were creating a background for Conrad's life here… well…" Yuri rubbed the back of his neck, extremely uncomfortable with what he was about to tell them. "… there's been a _tiny_ problem that cropped up."

Gwendal frown deepened, if that was possible. "What kind of problem."

"Er, well, not only he did he change into a woman physically, on the outside, but... how should I say this… he changed internally as well."

Lady Celi looked at Yuri, puzzled. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Yuri drew in a shaky breath. "Meaning, Conrad is also entitled to have... um, what women here call... uh, a monthly."

Lady Celi gasped out loud and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes were wide with shock. The men in the room continued to frown.

"A what?" Wolfram demanded, looking at his mother and then back at Yuri.

Gwendal's face suddenly cleared and his own eyes widened. "You mean ... he ..."

Yuri nodded, cheeks still flaming as he watched Celi explain delicately to Wolfram exactly what a 'monthly' was. And Wolfram nearly fell off his seat.

"Wh… what?" stuttered Wolfram. Then he cleared his throat and said clearly, "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

Yuri nodded his head slowly. "Yup. Conrad… monthly… er… that's about it."

"But that doesn't make any sense," said Gwendal, silently fuming. He was very much frustrated by the puzzle presented in front of him. "I can understand why Shinou might change Conrad into a woman, but what plan does he have by changing him into… a full-blown woman with a woman's ... problem?"

"If I knew the answer to that, I'd be a lot happier and already have gotten rid of one of my own problems… pronto," murmured Yuri. "Not to mention Conrad too." Then with a louder tone, he said "Oh, and before I forget, Conrad only becomes a woman during the daytime."

"Then why was he a woman last night?" asked Wolfram. "It was dark. If he was supposed to change back by nightfall, why hadn't he reverted to his true physical male form?"

"That's because, apparently," said Yuri wearily, "while he is having the monthly, he has to remain female for the duration until it passes."

Total silence greeted him afterwards, each of them trying to absorb the information given to them. Yuri could only wonder miserably how embarrassed Conrad would be to know how he was being discussed like this by everyone, family or not. _Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, I hope._

"Yuri, now that Conrad is a woman, why don't you let him meet your friends? Since that was what you intended to do from the start, isn't it?" asked Lady Celi again. She was nothing if not persistent.

Yuri blushed. "It's true that I intend to do that… but I also want Conrad to be comfortable first."

"That's very thoughtful of you. But don't you think it will be best if this matter is settled with your friends immediately? That way, it might avoid any trouble that might occur if you dally any longer."

Yuri bit his lip and then grit his teeth determinedly, nodding in confirmation. "I'll do that. I'll just have to schedule a practice this coming Saturday that will last until noon. Then Conrad can meet me at the stadium and I'll introduce him to the team then." He finally stood up, preparing to leave. He was supposed to meet with Murata today, and the time was drawing close to their pre-arranged time to meet. So he went to the open sliding door and put on his shoes. "Thank the gods that dress codes aren't that strict on Saturdays so he won't have to wear those suits and can wear a casual dress or a skirt. Or even jeans," he said as the thought occurred to him, "if he'd be more comfortable that way. Lots of women are. And at very least afterwards, we can spend our time together." He smiled to himself, his gaze suddenly far away.

Lady Celi giggled behind her hands. It was such a joy to see the King's deep love that he held for her second son. It was her belief that if the community here hadn't minded gay couples, Yuri would have showered Conrad, as a man, openly, with the most beautiful love for the whole world to see. What a pity.

"Oh, again before I forget," said Yuri by the sliding door. "Conrad's female name is-" Before he had the chance to finish, Wolfram cut him off.

"Female name?" he said sharply with a raised eyebrow. "My, my, you do think of everything, don't you? If I didn't know any better, I would say you like this female Conrart, maybe more than the male version." Yuri bristled, but before he could protest, Wolfram had talked over him. "Why can't you just stick to his real name, Yuri? What's wrong with it?" He glared a little harder.

Yuri's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He wondered what Wolfram was up to. "Of course we had to think of a name. How else would I be able to call or refer to Conrad when we are in public? If I used his real name, people would think it's downright odd. And some bold soul will wonder if his mother was actually sane… no offence to you, of course, Celi." The last part was said directly towards Lady Celi.

"None taken," said Lady Celi, winking.

Yuri stared at Wolfram. "And you're wrong about Conrad, Wolfram. Very wrong."

Wolfram merely folded his arms across his chest and said nothing with words, but his gaze spoke for him.

Celi leaned forward to break the awkward silence. "But I'm intrigued, Heika. What is the female name of my son?"

Yuri grinned widely as he turned to her and said, "Caelyn. Caelyn Von Spitzveg."

* * *

_Shinou help me! This ... this period of mine is disturbing, to say the very least._

Conrad was sulking at his desk, absolutely bored out of his mind and absolutely uncomfortable. There was nothing much for him to do that day other than tedious typing and then yet more typing. He still felt like a stranger in his own skin. His female problem wasn't helping much either and only added to his general discomfort. Now he knew how women felt during their time of the month, and so far he was less than thrilled with the discovery. No wonder men were given the very good advice of staying away from women at this time! Hormones could be a true terror, far worse than anything the Forbidden Boxes could throw at them.

Conrad let his gaze wander out the window and let out a heavy sigh. Already, he missed being near Yuri. And it had hardly been one day!

Earlier, Yuri had called and wanted him to find out if Shori could let him off a little early on Saturday. He said that he planned to finally introduce Conrad to his friends in his baseball team that afternoon, and the place for them to meet up would be the baseball stadium. So basically, he was supposed to pick up Yuri that day. He didn't mind at all, and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. At last Yuri would reveal him to his Earth friends. But he was wondering if once the introductions were over, would he be pulled back to Shin Makoku immediately? Or would he stay here on Earth for the time being? Although he knew that the likelihood was that he would stay, still….

"Why are you looking so downtrodden, Conrad?" asked Shori as he was passing by on his way to his office. Conrad looked up quickly and saw that they were alone, which would be why Shori had felt safe enough to use his real name. "Don't tell me you have no work to do?"

Conrad just raised an eyebrow. "Well, honestly, there is hardly anything for me to do except type the same seemingly trivial things all morning and occasionally answer phone calls." He frowned. "Not exactly tasks that engage the brain, Shori. And why exactly do I have to re-do the documents contained on this disc? It seems like make-work to me. Why didn't you people do it properly in the first place?" he asked accusingly.

Shori just blinked at him for a moment and Conrad grit his teeth and attempted to rein himself in; his moodiness shouldn't extend to Shori. But it was difficult, he thought, to have suddenly gone from being in command of a whole troop of highly trained soldiers and making momentous and strategic decisions on a daily basis to this seemingly insignificant drone work.

Shori shrugged and eyed him as if he'd read his mind. "Don't take it out on me. Find the previous secretary or anyone who was supposed to do those and yell all you like at them. It's not like I myself was supposed to do all those things." Shori started walking towards his office. Conrad was immediately on his feet and followed Shori.

"You're the boss. Shouldn't you know about these things?"

"I have other things to do, you know." He paused and looked at Conrad thoughtfully. "Look, I know this can't be easy for you. I wish there was some position I could give you here that could actually make use of your skills, talent, and experience. But this is short term, right? And you didn't come to Earth to accomplish work for me and the company anyway, but to be with Yuri, and to help him out. You'll just have to make do. Grin and bear it, as they say."

Conrad stared narrowly at him and bit off the first thing that leapt to his tongue. Instead he merely nodded glumly and kept walking.

Once they were inside Shori's office, Shori immediately went to his refreshment table and poured himself some tea. "Want some?" he asked Conrad. Conrad shook his head and continued to wait patiently for Shori to finish pouring his tea. Taking a sip of his beverage, Shori began to wonder if Conrad was always this moody, and just better at hiding it under his masculine shell. Or was it his new-found hormones talking?

"Was there something you actually wanted?" asked Shori once he seated himself behind his desk.

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Conrad. "Yuri called. He wants to know if you can let me off a little early this coming Saturday."

"Really? Any reason why?"

"He said he wants to introduce me to his teammates."

Shori inwardly smirked. _So he is finally going to introduce him, huh? I'm sure it would be interesting to witness how that goes._

"How is he going to introduce you?" asked Shori casually. "And where, actually?"

"At the stadium. I guess I am to meet him there and watch him practice a bit before he introduces me to his team," replied Conrad. He sighed a little wistfully. "It's too bad I won't be able to play any ball myself."

His eyes had a faraway look. After he and Yuri had finally gotten together, Conrad often found himself watching Yuri differently every time he played baseball, at least when they were not playing together. More often than not, Conrad began to daydream whenever he watched Yuri move, thinking of what Yuri could do with those hands of his.

"Do you think Yuri will ask you to strip naked in front of his teammates?"

Conrad's eyes went wide and he whipped his head up as he gasped, "_What_?!"

Shori bit his tongue to keep from laughing out loud, but his eyes were full of mirth. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew he shouldn't be teasing his brother's lover who just happened to be the greatest swordsman in Shin Makoku's world. But try as he might, Shori just couldn't seem to stop. For some odd reason, he found that he enjoyed teasing Conrad mercilessly. As a man, Conrad didn't generally give much of a visible reaction when it came to ribbing, or openly express affection, at least in public. But as a woman now, he tended to blush like a schoolgirl. And Shori couldn't get enough.

"I knew that would get your attention," said Shori cheekily. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Mind sharing with me what so occupied your thoughts there?"

"I would prefer to keep my thoughts to myself, if you don't mind," said Conrad, his face reddening on cue.

Shori grin grew even wider, if that was possible. In a way, he found he was curious about Conrad's thoughts and fantasies about his brother. Then again, maybe he didn't want to know.

"Will you stop grinning like a maniac and just answer my question?" Conrad said testily.

"Hmm." Said Shori. "And what was it again?"

Conrad refrained from the urge to roll his eyes. "Whether or not I can get off early this Saturday."

_Maybe…._

"Sure. I don't see any problem with it."

Conrad smiled a true smile for the first time that day. "Thank you, Shori."

* * *

Yuri sighed deeply. He absentmindedly stirred his drink and watched the teaspoon go round and round while his mind was elsewhere entirely. He has been distracted since he left the house that morning. The first time he had heard it, he thought it was just an over-reaction. But to hear it the second time… was Wolfram right? Could it possibly be that he swung that way too?

"Something on your mind, Shibuya?" asked Murata. "You haven't even touched your drink yet."

Yuri gave a weak smile. "Just thinking."

"Is there a problem?"

"Hardly a problem. But there's something ... well, it does leave me uneasy," said Yuri. He lay back in his chair and watched the cars pass by.

"Why don't you tell me about it? Maybe I can help," Murata offered. He sipped his own drink and grimaced at the too sweet tea.

Yuri snorted. "Yeah, and look at what your help has landed me into before. A merry chase."

"Just tell me, Shibuya. I am your advisor and best friend."

"Lucky you are." Then, he sighed. "Fine. I'll tell. It's about something that Wolfram said to me this morning."

"What was that?" asked Murata, curious.

"Wolfram and the others wanted to know the nature of my business with the team. I told them of course and it all went well," Yuri explained

"Sounds smooth. So then what's the problem?"

"When I was about to tell them about Conrad's secondary name, Wolfram mentioned that if he didn't know me better, he might think that I like the female Conrad."

Murata raised his eyebrow. "And don't you?"

Yuri gave him a pointed look. "Can you let me finish?"

Murata raised his hands, palm outwards. "Continue."

Yuri hesitated. "He might think that I _prefer _the female Conrad," he clarified.

Murata leaned back, studying him. "Ah."

"Wolfram said that. The implication of his words are kind of nagging at me. What's worse is that Conrad worried about the same thing when he was first transformed."

Murata frowned. "That you prefer the female him more than his true form? Why did he think that?"

"When he went to the mall with my mom, he saw two guys rather affectionate with each other. It surprised him, and I think it saddened him that we can't do that here."

Murata just mouthed an 'oh' as he began to understand a little of Yuri's problem. "But what does that have to do with Conrad being…" Murata looked around him before he leaned in and said softly, "… a woman?"

"Therein lies my conflict." He sighed. "The thing is… I don't mind at all that Conrad is a woman," admitted Yuri. He let his hand run through his hair, frustrated with himself. "I mean… man or woman, Conrad is still Conrad. But I guess I was a little excited by his womanly body. Even though I managed to distract him before, I think deep down Conrad still troubled by this. But what does that makes me?"

"Huh? What are you on about?"

"I'm in love…" Now it was Yuri's turn to look around him before leaning in and whispering, "… with a man. But if I am physically attracted to a woman as well, what does that make me?"

"It's called being bisexual, Shibuya," Murata said gently. "It means you are attracted to both genders. Even though you are partial to men more than women, you don't mind their company once in a while."

Yuri stared at Murata incredulously. "What the hell, Murata! You make me sound like I'm unfaithful here!" Yuri hissed angrily.

"Unfaithful, Shibuya? I hardly think so. It's not like you were two-timing him and going off gallivanting with another woman. Both the man you want and the woman you desire are the same person here. Just with different genders, in a circumstance that acts a bit like a split personality." He met Yuri's gaze directly. "You need to have a talk with Conrad about this. If you don't resolve it soon, I fear it might impact your relationship."

"Yeah… but…" said Yuri skeptically. "What am I to say to him? I doubt he will believe me much. He didn't truly believe me the last time"

Murata smiled. "Just talk to him. Trust me, it will all work out for the better. And while you are at it, tell him what we've discussed today. He's not a stupid man. He'll figure it all out eventually, but it would be good to hear it straight from you. So to speak." He grinned. "And maybe that would help ease his own worries somewhat."

"About my preference?"

"That. And the fact that you love him as fiercely regardless if he is a man or woman."

Yuri sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. But you better be positive about this."

Murata grinned widely. "Just do it and tell me how it all goes later. Now…" Murata took a sip of his now cold tea. "What time do you want to push our practice to this Saturday?"

"A little after ten so that we can finish… maybe around one-ish," shrugged Yuri.

"And I gather you have a reason as to why you wanted to start so late," said Murata as he sipped from his cup for the last time.

Yuri grinned sheepishly. "I want to show off Conrad this Saturday."

Murata choked on his tea. His shoulder started to shake with laughter. "Oh boy. I can't wait to see the guys' reaction. I bet this will be one hilarious and entertaining practice."

Yuri smiled widely. "You think so?"

"Yes. Just imagine. Their coach turns up with the most beautiful woman they've possibly ever seen, one who is drop-dead gorgeous and drool-worthy and when you two are together, with all that love radiating from you both ... well. The guys will either think that she is paid to be your girl or that you are the luckiest guy around. Trust me, no matter what, they will be green with envy."

Yuri did imagine. And he burst into uncontrollable laughter. Pounding the table with one hand and holding his side with his other hand.

"I rather hope it will be the latter," said Yuri, still laughing. "It will disturb us if my teammates resort to think that I've hired a girl. Besides, serve them right for wanting to test me in the first place. Once I let them meet Conrad, I will have my right to totally enjoy myself and rub the fact of my relationship in their faces."

"Careful now, Shibuya," teased Murata. "The guys will kill you… if Conrad doesn't kill you first, that is."

Yuri began to shake again with more laughter. His eyes grew mischievous. "I won't worry about that. Conrad will be too busy being showered with love by me to even notice the others. Oh! And if I can get him to toss a pitch or two ... they won't believe how I could be so lucky as to land myself such an incredibly perfect find."

Murata laughed out loud. "Oh, Shinou. I can't wait to see this."

They both laughed. Both were looking forward to the events that would be taking place that Saturday. If all went well, Yuri's problem that had begun this whole chain of events would be solved and they would leave it at that. If not… well, they would have to just wait and see.

* * *

**AN.**

**Well there you all have it. I hope this chapter is not too disappointing. Very soon, Yuri will show Conrad off. I wonder how is he going to keep the guys away from his lover? With a stick maybe?...**

**And thanks Paxwolf for proofing this fics and Insaneone42 for your lovely suggestion and ideas.**

**And of course, my thanks too to all those that review me in previous chapters. **

**To all those old and new….. Review! Please!!...**

**Elvina P.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Yuri's Girlfriend or Boyfriend?"

Chapter 7

Yuri jerked awake when his phone rang. He cursed and then groaned when he looked at the clock and saw that it was just twelve thirty in the morning. And he had already been dozing off in dream land for nearly… half an hour maybe?

The phone rang again, and Yuri got up sleepily. From the movement beside him, Yuri knew that the noise had awoken Conrad as well. Too sleepy to even look at who was calling on the display, Yuri answered the phone.

"Hello…?" he said sluggishly.

"Yo, Coach. Whatcha doing?" greeted a cheerful voice on the other end.

_I'm so gonna kill him during practice. Is he nuts to call at such an hour?_ Thought Yuri savagely.

"Lee, you idiot! Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"As a matter of fact, I do. But don't tell me you're asleep already? It's still way too early for healthy boys such as us to be in beddie-bye."

Yuri sighed. He immediately shifted the cordless phone to his other ear and sat himself up on the bed, his back against the headboard. A look to his side told Yuri that Conrad appeared to have gone back to sleep. Although, Yuri was sure that Conrad was actually still half awake as well. Listening to his conversation, no doubt, making sure everything was all right with Yuri.

"I'm perfectly healthy, thanks, and was, in fact, fast asleep until you decided to rudely wake me up."

"Awww, come on, Coach. Can't I call once in a while…"

"What do you want exactly?" Yuri said testily. "People don't call someone else at this hour for no reason. So out with it."

"Nothing gets past you, huh? Fine, fine. We, that is to say, the whole team, were wondering about your mysterious girlfriend."

That subject sure got Yuri awake and his full attention. "What about my girlfriend?"

"Well… we were wondering when we'll get to meet her. The rest of us are dying to meet the mysterious woman who finally stole your heart."

"When I feel like letting you guys meet her, then I'll bring her."

"And just _when_ is that?"

"When I feel like it, you idiot!" something about Lee's voice was getting Yuri uncomfortable. And Yuri didn't like it.

It was common knowledge that Lee could be a little flirtatious. Too flirtatious. As a result, some couples had gone through a relationship crisis because of him. Not only that, but he was a playboy, too. Big time. And he certainly had an eye for the ladies.

"Don't have to blow your top," he was now saying smoothly. "I was just reminding you… in case you'd forgotten."

_I'd be very happy if you and the guys had forgotten about it. Then my life would be so much less chaotic_.

"With all the 'subtle' hints that you guys have been giving me non-stop about it, even especially dense people would get the message."

"Gee, Coach. Are you always this sinister when sleep-deprived?"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Then see you at practice."

Yuri ended the conversation with a click of the button and tossed the phone across the room where it landed in the laundry bag. Yuri growled. Honestly, couldn't they wait till morning to ask him that? Now Yuri didn't think he would be able to go back to sleep easily.

"… Yuri?" asked a sleepy voice beside him.

Yuri turned to the person that the voice belonged to. He wasn't surprised to see that Conrad was still awake, even though it was clear that he was exhausted and was forcing himself to stay awake. Everything he had been going through recently had clearly taken a lot out of him. He reached down to smooth his hand over Conrad's neck.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing much," said Yuri with a shrug. "The guys are really dying to meet you, it seems." Then Yuri slid down in the bed and laid down comfortably beside Conrad, who smiled and snuggled himself against his side. Then, Conrad frowned, although, the usual stern effect was lost due to his sleepiness. "Didn't you tell them that I'll be coming this Saturday?"

Yuri snorted. "Not bloody likely. I want it to be a surprise. If I had told them, they would get to prepare and act their best around you. I want to see their reaction when you show up unannounced. That way, I'll know just whom I need to watch out for and protect you from."

Conrad lightly punched his arm. "Your Majesty, you seem to have forgotten that I am the best swordsman in Shin Makoku. I do not need for you to worry yourself and look after me. I can take care of myself."

"It's Yuri," Yuri said indignantly. Then he smiled and said, "I am well aware of that fact. I can't easily forget just how good a soldier and warrior you are, Conrad." He leaned over and pressed a kiss against Conrad's temple, and ran his fingers through the strands of soft brown hair. "My brave and beautiful knight." He straightened, marvelling for a moment that he had Conrad like this, here in his bed. It still seemed like a dream for him sometimes. "But like you said, best swords_man_. Not swordswoman. You're not exactly going to be showing up at baseball practice armed. And you, I am certain, know the dangers that women can possibly face. Even in Shin Makoku."

Conrad lifted an eyebrow. "I don't need my sword to be able to defend myself, or you, Yuri." His gaze softened at Yuri's expression of worry. "You're right, and I do know. But I still don't want you to trouble yourself because of me."

"Too late for that. My life's been troubled with lots of things since the moment we met. Some of them have been good…" here Yuri gifted him with a kiss on the forehead. "Very good ... but some of them have been hard. But when it comes to you, I don't mind in the slightest. You make everything worthwhile." Then, Yuri snuggled down more comfortably, slipping his arms around Conrad's waist, and said, "Now, shall we go back to sleep? You have work in the morning and I have classes to attend, since Murata and I've been absent for two days straight. Can't afford to miss another. And in seventy-two hours, I'll be introducing you to the team at last. Hopefully, your monthly will have passed by then," said Yuri sleepily. "And you'll be female in just the daytime."

Conrad just smiled softly, then closed his eyes. No point talking in the dead of the night when they were both so tired. And Yuri was right… he needed to go to school as well as Conrad needed to go to work. Sometimes, he wondered how Yuri managed his time so well and still was able to play baseball when his college entrance exam was coming up so soon. But Yuri had assured him that it was fine, and so he let the matter slide.

Before long, Conrad had joined Yuri in the land of dreams.

* * *

For the next few days, things went uneventfully. Yuri and Murata went on with their daily lives as per usual, Conrad went to work and attended lunch meetings with Bob and Shori, where he was slowly introduced to the employees and visiting shareholders as Caelyn Von Spitzveg, new assistant. As well, the 'absent' Conrad Weller of Shin Makoku was mentioned and discussed with the business associates. Both Yuri and Conrad had no idea what Lady Celi and the others were doing while they were not home, but Yuri had a suspicion that they were plotting something. There were a number of times where Lady Celi kept shooting covert glances at Yuri and Conrad before giggling silently.

On Friday afternoon, Yuri was asked to come to Shori's office since Shori and Bob wished to talk to him. Yuri didn't have a clue what it was about but he intended to find out.

Yuri knocked on Shori's door, all the while wondering where Conrad was. He hadn't seen him at his desk when he passed by the front office.

"Come in," said a muffed voice. Yuri took a deep breath, opened the door and entered Shori's office. He wasn't surprised to find Bob and Shori waiting for him, leisurely drinking tea or coffee in the sitting area. But he was a little surprised to find Conrad seated with them.

"Ah, young Yuri, it's been a while since we last saw each other," said Bob from the sofa with a genial smile.

"Yes, how are you doing, Bob? All is well?" asked Yuri as he shook Bob's hand. Then he went over to Conrad, leaned down, and brazenly gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then, he took Conrad's hand in his and took a seat beside him, grinning at Conrad's expression of startled surprise.

Bob and Shori had each raised an eyebrow. It was a bold move that Yuri made in front of important people, but Shori found it startling because this was the first time he himself had seen his brother show any physical affection towards his lover. It was as if Yuri hadn't been wanting to embarrass himself or Conrad in public. It was as if they were new to this relationship of love and still quite shy about it. Shori smirked. Well, as far as he knew, it _was _still a relatively new thing for both of them.

"Everything is fine," said Bob. "And by the looks of you, you're a bit better off yourself." He gave a pointed look at Yuri's and Conrad's hands clasped together.

"Indeed I am. Between maintaining my life here and in Shin Makoku, I'm just peachy," said Yuri nonchalantly. Then, he got straight to the point. "But was there a reason why I was called here beyond catching up?"

"Yes, actually there is," said Shori. "You remember I told you that Bob and I'll need to be attending an important company dinner party tomorrow evening, right?" asked Shori. Seeing Yuri nod, Shori continued. "Well, you are required to attend as well."

"What?" cried Yuri, shocked. Why did he have to attend the party? Shori was the one who was going to be the King here. So why did Yuri have to also go?

As if reading Yuri's thoughts, Shori casually said, "They want to meet the King of Shin Makoku, of course. And besides, by being my brother, you're also an Earth Demon Prince, and that status still requires you to attend these sorts of formal and informal functions anyway. And I'm sure, in the future, that you're going to help me in managing the kingdom here. They may as well get to know you a little."

Yuri rolled his eyes heavenward. "A valid point. So I can't argue there. But do the ones attending this dinner party know who I really am? I mean… is it even necessary for them to know?"

"Yu-Chan, even here we have a hierarchy, even if it's not quite as complicated or as large as in the alternate world. Of course the chief and ministers know who you are. You are Demon King of Shin Makoku, and you are also the brother of me, the heir to Earth's Demon King. Of course, to the lower-ranked ones who don't know all the ins and outs of the Mazoku kingdom here, you are simply the brother of a very important businessman who will one day be CEO of the company, and you will be assisting his brother with said business."

"And you see fit to inform me of this now," said Yuri sarcastically, while glaring daggers at Shori. He felt Conrad's hand tighten on his sympathetically.

Shori just smiled brightly and said, "Because I know you would have tried to wriggle your way out of it if I told you any sooner."

Yuri sighed and exchanged a look with Conrad, and saw the patience in his brown eyes. He remembered that Conrad had been a royal prince when growing up too, and had probably been forced to attend all sorts of state functions, and in fact, he realized, he still was. He suddenly wondered how many of those Conrad would have preferred to avoid, but nevertheless stuck to his duty, and attended with his usual good grace. He felt Conrad's hand give his a squeeze. "Okay, okay, fine. I'll go. But is that all you had to inform me about? You could have told me this over the phone or something. Not that I mind seeing you again, Bob, and certainly not that I mind seeing Conrad _any_ time, but why drag me out here?"

Shori and Bob shared a look. This was where the unique situation they found themselves in, thanks to Shinou, rather complicated matters. They had agreed that they would need Caelyn as a back-up for Conrad Weller when 'he' couldn't appear, but for now, they were rather at a loss for what to do.

"Well…" Bob began softly, and turned his attention on Conrad. "There's a slight problem."

Conrad frowned. "What problem?" Prior to Yuri's arrival, the two Earth Mazoku had informed him about Yuri's need to attend the dinner. But he had thought that was all there was to this meeting.

"Well, we agreed that you, as Miss von Spitzveg, would fill in with duties here should you, as Lord Weller, fail to be at major functions while on Earth, correct?" At Conrad's puzzled nod, Bob continued. "Well, since I've pulled strings in all the necessary places, it turns out that this dinner party requires both of your ... identities ... to attend. And that's the problem. They want to meet _both_ Lord Conrart Weller _and_ Caelyn Von Spitzveg."

Conrad blinked. "What?" he exclaimed, tensing up immediately. Both Shori and Bob winced at the sound. Apparently Caelyn Von Spitzveg sure could raise her voice when need be.

"Excuse me," called Yuri, glancing with concern at the wide-eyed Conrad. "But you all have lost me completely."

So Shori and Bob thus explained to Yuri in greater detail regarding their original plan, and the new obstacle in their way. Needless to say, Yuri was completely floored. How on Earth was his lover going to manage the duties of both Caelyn Von Spitzveg and Conrad Weller at the same time? And not to mention, serving Yuri as well as his brother?

_This is crazy!_

"Okay," said Yuri dazedly. Then he turned to Shori and glared at him. "You're crazy," Yuri blurted out his thoughts in the first words he could think of.

Shori, for his part, glared right back at his younger brother. "In what part of this is _my_ fault?"

"Dragging both parts of Conrad, as Caelyn _and_ as himself, into this mess. Can't you just introduce _Conrad _to the world? It's his proper and rightful place. Why must we involve his Caelyn persona at all? And how the hell is Conrad going to maintain both his male and female lives simultaneously? You're going to kill him with the strain, Shori!" By the time Yuri was at the end of his sentence, he was shouting.

"What do you expect me to do?" snapped Shori. "This is not what we thought what happen! And we did the best we could. It was all we could come up with at the time. Plus, we still don't know the deal here. Do you even know why Shinou is doing this? So far, I can't even imagine his motives. Once we know the real deal, then we can re-evaluate the plan. If you think you're having a headache … you're not alone. So work with me for now on this, please."

Yuri grunted and turned to glance at Conrad. Then he did a double take. Conrad had been notably silent throughout the argument, and Yuri knew that Conrad had been somewhat shocked and even made speechless. But he wouldn't have bet that Conrad would stay shocked and speechless for that long a time. Worse than that was the expression of distress that Conrad was unable to completely hide, although of course, he was making a good attempt at doing so.

Yuri let out a heavy sigh. Damn! How he hated being in a tight spot. He knew next to nothing about this damn annoying business and it was beginning to irritate him. Big time! But Shori was right, though. As long as they knew nothing of Shinou's plan in 'helping' Yuri with his 'having a male lover on Earth' problem, they couldn't do anything about it. They were like sitting ducks, just waiting for the next crisis to happen. And it didn't seem fair that Conrad, of everyone, was forced to bear the brunt of the stress.

_He sure has to undergo a lot in loving me. _He sighed a little.

"Fine, fine," said Yuri dejectedly. "But that doesn't mean I have to like this." He felt Conrad tighten his hold again. Unconsciously, Yuri rubbed his fingers back and forth over the back of Conrad's hand to soothe him.

"I didn't say you have to," said Shori, leaning back.

And Yuri's eyebrow twitched. "I am a step away from killing you, Shori," he hissed.

Bob was watching the brothers argue amusedly. Shori always had this brother complex when it came to his brother. Any argument was like an apocalypse for him. And yet here they were, arguing. And they seemed to have forgotten the main reason why they were gathered there too.

"So… about this Dinner Party tomorrow…." drawled Bob. They still needed to discuss the problem that they had to deal with tomorrow. And as impossible as it seemed to figure out a way around it, they had to come up with something.

* * *

"Alright, guys. One more game, then we can call it a day!" shouted Yuri to his team.

Yuri felt like his face was going to split apart in two. He'd been smiling and grinning a lot to cover up his nervousness and his need to punch someone or something. He wondered how Conrad managed it so gracefully. That smile of his served to cover an awful lot of his true emotions. Yuri was sure he wasn't managing nearly as well. For today was the big day where Conrad was going to finally make an appearance to his teammates and god help him, he was a nervous wreck!

Well … there was more than one reason why he should be worried. His brother, Shori, and Conrad's mother, Lady Celi, had been eyeing Conrad like he was a piece of meat. And then one look at Yuri had sent Lady Celi into a fit of giggles. They were planning something. He just knew it. And it was not helping matters that he woke up late that morning and Conrad was long gone to work already, leaving only a gentle and affectionate note behind for Yuri on his pillow.

Apparently Conrad was feeling better, and a bit more like himself. His monthly period had finally ended, (at least that was what his mom said since the seven days is almost up, but still not completely sure), and his physical energy was returning, as well as his good spirits. Yuri loved Conrad no matter what gender his body wore, and of course he enjoyed seeing his stunning female form. But he had to admit to himself privately that he had come to miss Conrad's equally beautiful masculine features and muscular form, and especially missed listening to that deep and resonant voice of his that he loved so much. He looked forward to those strong arms wrapping around him protectively and familiarly once again.

But of course, for today's purpose, it was probably a good thing that Conrad still retained his more feminine attributes in the daylight.

Yuri looked at the clock nearby. It was nearly time. He should be there any minute.

"Shibuya! Oy, Shibuya?"

_What? Huh?_ Yuri blinked his eyes stupidly before he remembered that he was in the middle of practice. _Oh, right._

"Man, Shibuya. Snap out of it. You're in quite the daze today," said Murata as he walked over to Yuri.

"Sorry about that. Just have a lot of things on my mind, I guess." Yuri rubbed the side of his head sheepishly.

"Oh?" Murata's eyebrow raised mischievously. "Nervous, are we?"

Yuri took several deep breaths before he let out a heavy sigh. "You bet I am. How can a simple girlfriend introduction be so complicated? And on top of that, I have..." Yuri's voice dropped to a whisper. "Women problems to handle." Then he straightened himself and said in a more normal tone, "Let's not forget the appearance of the family members, shall we?"

Murata rolled his eyes. "Shibuya…"

"Hey, let me panic for a second."

"Shibuya, you're attracting attention to yourself. Just chill, will you?"

"Easier said than done."

"Look," said Murata as he edged closer to Yuri. "Just practice like you usually do. And when Conrad… I mean, 'Caelyn', shows up, just be casual and introduce her and get out of here. He is supposed to pick you up once you're done, right?"

"Yeah," said Yuri tiredly, himself getting confused by the mix of personal pronouns, though Murata seemed to take the newly dual genders of his lover easily in stride. How did he do that? "Yeah."

"Yo, Coach… are we continuing?" asked his second baseman from the background.

"Yeah, we're continuing," Yuri gave one last look at Murata before he called out, "Let's play ball!"

* * *

"Come on, Conrart, dear. Just go out there and grab your cute little boyfriend," said Lady Celi firmly, while pushing Conrad towards the field.

Conrad, on the other hand, was stubbornly resisting her push. He felt more than torn between going and not going out there. "I can't believe you made me change into something as ... as indecent such as this, Mother. Are you deliberately trying to humiliate me, and create trouble for me and Yuri?"

"Not at all. But you won't get Yuri away by standing over here in the shadows all day."

"That's true. However…" Conrad immediately twirled aside and looked behind his mother. "Why are you all here?"

Shori just smirked and shrugged and said nothing while leaning against the wall. Knowing Yuri, the simplest little thing tended to turn into a major event. That was why he took the liberty to take Conrad home much earlier than planned so that he and Lady Celi could ... 'persuade' Conrad to change into a different set of clothing. Shori rubbed his hand against his hidden camera in glee. He couldn't wait to see what Yuri would cook up, and how his team would react to Conrad's breathtaking beauty. He doubted that Conrad even realized by half just how hot he was in this form.

_Well, in _both _of his forms, really_, Shori thought privately, clamping down on a little blush. _Though I certainly won't be letting him or Yu-chan know I think that._

Gwendal just stood by rigidly, watching his surroundings - and his younger brother - like a hawk, while Wolfram just harrumphed and looked away from Conrad's searching glance. Really, Conrad didn't have any idea why all of a sudden Shori, his mother, Gwendal (although he was forced to follow by Lady Celi) and Wolfram had decided to… tag along on this outing.

"Mou, Conrart," pouted Celi. "Why shouldn't we accompany you here? It's not like we are going to disturb you and Yuri or anything. It's a gorgeous day, and you've been cooped up working so much lately, we wanted to spend some time with you, that's all."

Conrad seriously doubted the truth of that statement. There was definitely something suspicious going on here. But he didn't know what. Ever since he had left the office with Shori in tow and it had been strongly 'suggested' they go home and change into more _suitable_ attire, he knew that something was up. But he didn't have a clue as to what… yet.

"Just get going out there, already," said an annoyed and impatient Shori. "Some of us don't have your extended lifespan, and we are not getting any younger standing here, you know."

"I refuse," said Conrad hurriedly. "I refuse to be seen in public like this. What will Yuri think of me to have me with him wearing something that is nearly… border-line nakedness?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Conrart, just go out there. We all know that Yuri is not only a wimp but a pervert as well. He can't take his eyes off you even when you're just in your uniform. And now even more so. He'll love it for sure."

"But that's the problem," cried Conrad in dismay, even as he fought down his blush. To be complimented like that by _Wolfram_ of all people ... "If it was just His Majesty, I wouldn't mind so much, but we have the whole baseball team here! So there will be more than one pervert staring at me."

_Only Yuri, huh?_ Shori smirked.

"Isn't that the whole purpose of this? To display yourself?" he asked, giving Conrad a once-over.

"Not like this! Not in this kind of attire!"

"Conrart, go and fetch His Majesty," interrupted Gwendal forcibly, folding his arms across his chest. "I never knew you as someone to dally in your appointed tasks."

"So would you if you were in my place, Gwendal," mumbled Conrad.

Lady Celi gave Conrad a final push. "Just go out there and do your best. And remember to use that charming smile of yours, my son!"

Conrad looked back at his mother in confusion. _What does she mean by that?_

He sighed and squared his shoulders. Somehow he would have felt safer heading out to do battle than to this meeting with a junior league baseball team. Odd, that.

* * *

"Pay attention. Keep your eyes on the ball," said Yuri strictly.

"I'm trying," said the player. It was this player's turn up at bat. After they had started their last game, the guys were all slowing down. And up until now, not a single ball had been in this round. So everyone had been standing in the same spot for the last ten minutes. "But it's noon, Coach. And the sun's high up. It's blazing hot and I'm sweating."

"Quit complaining and hit the ball. Otherwise I'll make you stay back and do swing practice for another hour. All of you!"

The player winced. "Yes, Coach. I'll try."

_You'd better, _thought Yuri, hunkering down behind the plate again as he prepared for another ball to come his way. The ball seemed to love him now.

The pitcher wound up and threw, and Yuri prepared to catch it. But all of a sudden, the batter in front of him seemed to go slack and he didn't even attempt to swing, and missed the ball entirely.

Yuri sighed as the ball landed squarely in his glove, but at the same time, one of his players yelled out, "Holy God! Who is that?"

Yuri, as well as the rest of the team, turned to look at what the guy was staring at. What Yuri saw made his breath hitch, his eyes pop wide, and his jaw go slack and drop all the way to the ground. Dimly aware of himself, Yuri wasn't sure he was drooling. Wait… he knew he was not drooling. He was terrified!

Conrad was walking towards them.

He was as calm and as suave-appearing as usual, even as a woman. One would have had to know him extremely well to realize just how uncomfortable he really was. Yuri could see that Conrad had tied his long hair back into a tight ponytail, only leaving a few strands of hair to frame his face. But what terrified Yuri was what Conrad was wearing. He had donned a sleeveless, white top, casual and comfortable-looking but sinfully short so that the breeze ruffled up the edges and lifted them to reveal a flash of the olive-fair skin of his toned stomach and waist as he walked. Tight jeans that were very, very short showed off those long legs of his hugged his slim hips and backside, and a pair of knee-length soft boots went along with the outfit amazingly well.

Yuri gulped.

Yuri was brought out by his stupor by the yelling and cat-calls that his team was now issuing out. Yuri swallowed back the dryness in his throat and glanced at Murata in hopes that he would help him out here but was miffed to find that Murata was both staring and trying to muffle his laughter. But Yuri didn't need Superman's vision to know that his eyes, behind his illuminated shining spectacles, were sparkling with mirth. Yuri took off his helmet, rose to his feet, and immediately dashed towards Conrad.

"Con… Caelyn! What ... what on earth are you wearing?" asked Yuri as soon as he pulled up to a halt in front of Conrad, eyes travelling over Conrad's body. The clothes looked incredible on him, absolutely, but didn't exactly leave a lot to the imagination.

Red tints highlighted Conrad's cheeks. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. But my mother and your brother were very determined and quite adamant that I should be wearing this outfit while fetching you. I hope I didn't create too much of a stir."

_A stir? Yeah, you could say that. _Yuri was sure the colour of his own face was a dead match for Conrad's.

He pulled his gaze from Conrad with difficulty and looked around and saw over Conrad's shoulder that Lady Celi and Shori, and what looked like both Gwendal and Wolfram too, were watching them from afar, half-concealed behind the stands, and… was that a video camera that Shori was pointing their way?

"What are your family and my brother doing here?" asked Yuri.

Conrad shrugged, though his jaw appeared to clench. "They decided to follow me here. I don't know their reasoning, but nothing could sway Mother from coming. Believe me, I tried. I'm not so sure about the rest of them, though."

Yuri blinked stupidly. Really, out of all days…. they had all decided today to bother him with a surprise visit? Yuri then stared directly at Shori, then at the camera in Shori's hands, then at Conrad and finally back again at Shori.

"Tell me something, Conrad," said Yuri softly as he continued to stare suspiciously at Shori. "Were you wearing this outfit this morning when you went to work?"

Conrad shook his head. "No, of course not. I don't believe these articles are considered suitable for an office. I was dragged home early by Shori and then was forced to change…"

_Ah…. I see. Maybe Shori just decided to tag along… but with a camera? And dragging Conrad home early to change?_ Yuri's eyes widened and he paled. _Could it be…._

"Maybe he was looking for some entertainment," said Murata, as he walked over to Conrad and Yuri. "Maybe he thought something funny might happen and he wanted to record it." He smirked at the two of them. "I for one am looking forward to the show that's about to start."

Speaking of…

"Er, Coach? Do you know the lady?" asked someone from directly behind Yuri.

Yuri twisted his head around and saw that the whole team had gathered very closely behind him and were clearly checking Conrad out. Yuri growled. Some of them were openly staring! Talk about indiscretion.

Yuri turned back a little stiffly to Conrad. "Well… if it's a show my brother wants, then a show he will get. How about it, Caelyn? Will you grant them the honour of showing them just what you are capable of?"

Conrad looked at Yuri, confused. What did Yuri mean by that?

As if sensing Conrad's thoughts, Murata said to him in a whisper, "Just be the perfect lover like you always are, Lord Weller. And if the guys want to see you play baseball, one game won't hurt, right?"

Conrad's eyes widened and he started to visibly panic. "What?! Are you mad? In this outfit? I'm showing more cleavage then what is decent by Shin Makoku standards. And if I move my legs any higher during pitching, they'll end up watching my bare thighs and I seriously don't want that." He looked at Yuri with a rather desperate expression.

"Conrad?" Yuri said quietly. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around his Conrad's waist. Conrad immediately calmed and leaned against Yuri's chest. "Don't worry. They can look all they want. But you're mine. And I'll be damned before I let them touch you." _Even though I wish I could just poke their eyes out right now._

"Oh, Coach..." said a sing-song voice that had to belong to Lee. "Don't keep us in suspense. Who is this lovely lady who's so graced our humble ballpark?"

Yuri shut his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, and then turned to face all of his teammates with a big goofy smile plastered on his face. He heard Murata hastily tell Conrad to 'Smile charmingly' as he turned. His hand stayed protectively on Conrad's waist. "Guys, I would like you to meet Caelyn Von Spitzveg. She's my steady girlfriend and the very one you have all been _dying_ to meet."

--TbC--

**AN- Finish another chapter. Sorry this took ages. i was rather stuck on how to write a certain part. Now, now... don't kill me just yet. i know i took my sweet time with this chapter but next chapter is going to be what took place between Yuri and his team. if you kill me, how am i going to write and post it? **

**- My thanks to Paxwolf for betaing and to all those who review. i really appreciate them. (blow kisses and hugs)**

**Till next chapter. -Elvina P.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Yuri's Girlfriend or Boyfriend?"

Chapter 8

Complete silence met Yuri's statement. Some of the guys' jaws dropped while others just stared unbelievably at their Coach and the unbelievably hot lady in his arms. When the spell finally broke with Murata clearing his throat, the whole team began talking and asking questions, all at once.

"No way! _She's_ your girl?!"

"Oh man, you weren't kidding …"

"Where did you snag her, Coach?"

"How old is she again?"

"Hey, angel, are you for real? 'Cuz I think I just found some feathers from when you fluttered down from Heaven."

"You didn't pay her for this, did you?"

Yuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He _did not_ just hear Lee ask that last question. Beside him, Yuri felt Conrad stiffen. That idiot! Who the hell did he think he was? He was the one who started this whole mess in the first place and now he dared to ask that blasted question? Why, he ought to skin him alive!

Yuri kissed Conrad briefly on the cheek before he turned to his teammates with a tight smile. "Guys, one question at the time, please. And yes, she is certainly my girlfriend, and has been for nearly a year already, and oh, Lee," Yuri's voice dropped dangerously low as he addressed Lee and his eyes flashed with a spark of the Maou. "Care to repeat your question?"

Murata tapped on Conrad's shoulder to get his attention. "Lord Weller," he whispered urgently at Conrad's ear. "You'd better think of something to get the both of you out of here. And start acting. They're watching and Shibuya looks fit to kill."

Conrad briefly turned and looked at Murata before he focused his gaze on Yuri. "Yuri," said Conrad politely. "Are you done practicing for today? We do have plans, remember? And you did promise me you'd keep me company," he said softly, almost leaning right in to murmur into Yuri's ear.

Yuri turned his head aside and was taken aback by how close Conrad was. If Conrad was nervous about something, well, he didn't see it that way. Having Conrad so close to him it looked more like Conrad was flirting instead. And God help him! Since when had Conrad started to look so damn seductive?! With the speed of a cobra, Yuri leaned in and gave Conrad an earth-shattering kiss.

* * *

"Wolfram, stop pushing. I'm trying to record what they are doing!" hissed Shori.

"I can't move. And … Mother, would you please find another… er, angle to crouch on?"

"Ow, stop trying to move too much, you two. I'm the one kneeling up here. And there's more than enough space elsewhere. Why must you stand so close … Ow!"

"Lady Celi, stop moving too much yourself. You're disturbing my… what the hell!"

Gwendal just shook his head as he watched his youngest brother, his mother, and the king's brother busy spying on said king and his lover. Gwendal pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on and stood a few feet away from the group, still hidden by the shadows, but now with a lot better view. He had to will his jaw not to go slack when he saw that his brother Conrad appeared to be busy throwing himself at the king, and in front of spectators, no less! His mother squealed in delight when King Yuri suddenly leaned in and gave Conrad a.. well, a kiss. But what a kiss.

"Wait, Lord Shori, where are you going?" asked Lady Celi when Shori moved forward.

"Nearer to them, obviously. I want to get closer so I can hear what they're saying."

* * *

Murata had to cover his smirk and shield his merrily twinkling eyes when Yuri started kissing Lord Weller. And he had to hold back his laughter when most of the team's jaws went slack, before some started to emit catcalls, and some just stared lustfully. Well, Shibuya and Lord Weller did moan and make quite the lusty sounds.

"Shibuya," said Murata, coughing, "You do know we're still here…"

But the two lovebirds paid him no mind. In fact, they weren't even listening to Murata at all!

Murata's eyes twitched. Really, he didn't mind the PDA now and then, but did they have to make out here of all places? Hadn't they learned to get a room by now?

Before Murata could say anything further, Yuri abruptly ended the kiss, leaving Conrad gasping and panting for more. With a tender smile, Yuri gave him a chaste kiss and then released Conrad from his hold.

"Yuri," said Conrad, once he had recovered his breath. "What was that for?"

Yuri chuckled. "Serves you right for looking at me with such gorgeous seductive eyes and begging lips. You know I'm a sucker for you when you pull that face. I couldn't help myself."

"In front of the team?"

"In front of…" Yuri's eyes went wide, and he slowly turned and looked at his team and he blushed. They were sniggering behind their hands and some of them were even giving him sly and amused looks.

"Well," Yuri said, brazening it out. "Guess we'll stop the practice here for today. Great job, everyone. See you guys next week. Same time, same day," said Yuri in one breath. "Bye!" and he turned to make a hasty retreat.

"Hold it right there, Coach. We want to get to know your girl!"

Yuri halted in his steps and stared stupidly at his team. "Huh?"

Instead of answering, they immediately yanked Conrad from Yuri, and to Yuri's intense chagrin, dragged both him and Conrad separately to the dugout. Yuri nearly wanted to tear their throats out for their mindless nearness to his Conrad. Since he couldn't exactly do that, Yuri growled instead.

"So, Coach, how did you land a fox like her in the first place? What's your game?"

"I didn't have any game. Seriously. We ... were friends for some time and before we knew it, we were both in love."

Of course the story was much longer and far more convoluted than that, but Yuri figured the short version would suffice here.

"Oh, come on, Coach. That sounds like from a soap opera. Seriously, Coach, how did you two meet?"

Then again ...

"I'm not going into detail about how we first met," Yuri exclaimed. "All I will say is, I met him ... officially ... three years ago. Give or take. And that's that."

"Uh, wait, 'him'?"

"_Her_! I meant to say 'her'!" Yuri said quickly in a panic. "Of course I meant to say 'her'."

"Okay, now tell us something we don't know …"

Meanwhile, Conrad was busy attempting to answer some of their questions, as politely as he possibly could. It was, of course, hard to be polite when they were continuously staring at him, giving him the once over, and even making suggestive comments. These young men, so far, did not seem to be the gentlemanly type. Conrad secretly eyed Yuri from time to time, hoping against hope that they'd get out of there soon.

"Say, Miss …"

"… Caelyn," Conrad interrupted, with an inward sigh. He wasn't sure he could get used to his new name while stuck in this form, but it was better than being called 'Miss Something'. He shuddered a little. "Just call me Caelyn."

"Caelyn, then," said Yuri's teammate, sidling a little closer to him, and not at all subtly. "How long have you known our dear Coachie here?"

_Oh, just since the day he was born_. "Since about three years ago." He thought fast. "We met shortly after his school's term started that year."

"Was it love at first sight?"

"Yeah, tell us. Did you guys hit it off in an instant?"

Conrad stared confused at the two boys at his side. He wondered if he should be answering such personal questions. Not that he and Yuri had fallen in love immediately or had 'hit it off' right away. No, on the contrary, although he and Yuri had certainly shared a special and deep bond, the current nature of their relationship had developed rather slowly, and not without a great many obstacles that they'd had to overcome first. But were these people truly at liberty to know all that?

"Guys, I strongly suggest you all stop harassing my girl? She wasn't kidding when she said we had to be elsewhere, you know," said Yuri, who was suddenly at Conrad's side, much to Conrad's intense relief. Yuri's eyes glared at everyone around him, and his glare intensified at those who dared to sit so close beside _his_ Conrad.

"You two, move!" commanded Yuri as he yanked the guy on Conrad's left to the floor and seated himself beside Conrad, drawing him close and his hand hovering possessively around Conrad's waist. They were so close in fact that they looked like he was placing Conrad on top of his lap. Not that Yuri minded that thought, of course. In fact, he kinda liked the idea.

"Yes, _Sir_," snarked said teammate as he rubbed his sore arm and back. His Coach was sure getting possessive and his yanking was damned painful!

"Coach, if you don't mind me asking … where are you two going all in a rush?" asked Lee with a gleam in his eye.

"We have other stuff to do than indulging you guys and your nosy curiosity," Yuri said heatedly. "Besides, I told you that Caelyn is my brother's secretary. They both have this business function something or other that they need to attend later this evening. And Caelyn needs to prepare for it."

"Prepare? As in shopping?"

"I'm still here!" Conrad grumbled. He wasn't accustomed to being talked about as if he wasn't even present.

"Prepare as in making sure everything is going to run smoothly. Now if you guys are done ogling my beloved," here Yuri glared evilly, promising painful death if they didn't stop staring at certain parts of his beloved's body, "It's high time we let ourselves out of this stadium. Practice was over, say…" Yuri glanced at his watch. "Fifteen minutes ago."

The team started to protest all over again. But this time Yuri put his foot down. "No 'buts'. It's time we took our leave. We seriously need to get going."

"Okay, okay," said Lee with arms flaring. "We will let you both go… on one condition."

Yuri's eyebrows narrowed. He should have known that Lee would come up with something. Now it's time he found out what. "And what might that be?" asked Yuri suspiciously.

Lee smirked and leaned forward. "That your girl plays one round with us."

Not far from them, Murata burst out laughing. He has to cover his mouth with his hand while his other hand held his side. His shoulders were shaking violently and he had to look away from them to calm his nerves a bit.

Yuri willed his face not to smirk, smile, or even grin. But he did inwardly burst into gleeful laughter. He felt giddy. Murata was right, things were getting interesting. Poor Conrad though! He'd need to play at least a little to get them off their backs. God! Could they be any more predictable? Yuri couldn't wait to show Conrad off more.

"Has it ever occurred to you that she might not know how to play baseball?" Yuri said calmly with his eyebrow raised.

"You've got to be kidding, right? You've been seeing each other for some time now. Surely, Coach, at one point or another you taught her little about the game you play and love more than life?"

Yuri let out a short laugh with a shrug and then he turned to Conrad. "What do you say, ... Darling?" He grinned. "Fancy a round of Pitch and Catch?"

Conrad shot a glare at Yuri at the question but he couldn't suppress the blush of deep crimson that raced to his cheeks when he realized Yuri's endearment towards him. Yuri had never called him 'Darling' before. At least, not directly. When in conversation with another, Yuri had often liked to refer to him as 'beloved' or something equally endearing. But he had never called him with such an intimate Earth endearment, not until today. Not that Conrad was ever going to admit it, but he discovered that he very much liked it and hoped that he would get to hear it more. Shinou help him! He really was starting to feel a bit like a woman sometimes. He really ought to strive to recall his more manly roots. But baseball ... yes. That he could do. That he could most certainly do.

"Fine, 'dear'," he only said aloud with a huff. "Since apparently it can't be avoided." He crossed his arms over his chest. "But I still don't like being forced into a corner about it."

Yuri smiled goofily and kissed Conrad square on the lips before he rose to his feet together with Conrad and turned to the watching team. "Alright, a one-time Pitch and Catch, and then we've really got to be off."

He was answered with a definite cheer.

* * *

It was decided that Conrad would do the pitching and Yuri would do the catching. The team had to settle with 'Just Watching' and no way in hell were they allowed anywhere near Conrad. At first, Conrad had suggested that he do the catching, but Yuri wouldn't hear of it since he knew that his teammates' eyes would likely wander somewhere upon Conrad's person while in the traditional crouch instead of on his expert technique. And Yuri wouldn't stand for it. Besides, Conrad had always been such an excellent pitcher, and that wouldn't change no matter what gender he was currently inhabiting.

So here they were, one preparing to throw the ball, and one preparing to catch it.

"Okay, Con - Caelyn, sweetheart," Yuri called out to Conrad, correcting his almost slip. "Just one throw and we're out of here. Alright?"

Conrad nodded, and prepared himself.

Yuri's head darted from left to right nervously. His eyes kept going to his teammates' faces to determine what they might be thinking (or plotting). He felt like chucking them and feeding them to the wolves for dinner. He wasn't joking at all when he said they had places to be. If it weren't for recent developments regarding the company functions, they would have had all the time in the world.

Yuri turned back to Conrad as he was about to throw the ball. What he saw made his eyes widen, jaw go slack, and mouth to dry. From his position, seeing Conrad standing on the mound so confidently, ball held between his fingers, dressed as he was with his long legs balanced perfectly and bent slightly ... well, it was simply one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. Yuri had been trying to get his mind out of the gutter since Conrad had first arrived, but it just kept going back there. Gods help him! Conrad, be he in male or female form, was just too damn sexy - he needed to be locked up in a tower away from prying eyes!

"Dear God …" Yuri's teammates behind him whispered. "She's one hell of a goddess."

Yuri nodded mutely, not sure if he could say anything at that moment. In his mind, Yuri was busy plotting what he would do to those legs the next time they made love. And because of those thoughts, someone down south was getting excited.

The batter near Yuri turned to ask Yuri a question, but seeing his Coach's expression, his eyes wandered downwards on autopilot. What he spotted made him so embarrassed.

"Coach," said the batter, squeaking. Then he cleared his throat and prayed to his god that his Coach wouldn't murder him and asked, "Forgive me for asking, but are you a regular Casanova or what?"

Yuri blinked stupidly and turned to face his batter. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

His teammate just pointed downwards and Yuri's eyes followed. When he realized he was… ehem… hard, Yuri's face immediately went tomato red. "Shut up!"

"Shibuya! Incoming!" shouted Murata from the stand.

Yuri immediately focused his attention back on the matter at hand and prepared to receive the ball. He had a hard time sitting still and not rushing over to Conrad and hauling him right over his shoulder and thence finding the nearest private place so that they could be alone. He had a tough enough time just keeping the hungry look from his face, or from grinning seductively when Conrad moved his legs higher for the pitching, causing all those scoundrels to see just what Yuri managed to catch a glimpse of, and drool overtime at, and then barely caught the ball.

* * *

Shori couldn't help grinning like a fool as he recorded all that was happening. He had a clear view of the pitch from the spectators' seating area and managed to record everything and every reaction that occurred. He just hoped that he wouldn't be skinned too badly when Yuri or Conrad's older brother found out that he had zoomed in on Conrad as he pitched and focused on those thighs of his.

Shori laughed when he recorded the league's hungry faces. Shori swore that by the time he was finished, he would have one hell of an entertainment to present to Yu-chan, and a copy to show his future nieces and nephews.

* * *

The moment the ball landed in Yuri's glove, he immediately cast both aside and stood up straight, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Caelyn," Yuri called out. "Come over here, please."

Conrad came over with a sly smirk on his face. He hadn't missed the interaction between Yuri and the batter. He knew perfectly well what he had done to cause such a reaction. "Yes, Yuri." Well, it wasn't like _he_ had chosen the wardrobe he had been forced to don.

Yuri let out a Cheshire cat grin. He took a step closer to Conrad, and was aware that the stadium was silent, all eyes on him, were watching both him and Conrad with bated breath. Just the way he wanted it.

"Beloved, you threw terrifically there. Great throw. But you just make one tiny little mistake," said Yuri as he inched closer to Conrad. "Do you know what it is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Conrad innocently. "The pitch was fast, curved, and true, yes?" He knew exactly what Yuri was talking about. While doing the pitch, he had been peripherally aware that eyes were watching where they weren't supposed to be. He'd not exactly been thrilled with that. But _Yuri_'s eyes had been doing the same thing as well. So he focused his attention on Yuri instead of on their audience. Knowing that Yuri liked what he was watching made all the humiliation worthwhile, even though he couldn't help but wish that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Shinou, what had he done to land this fate?

Yuri's grin just grew wider and as Conrad reached him, he swept the startled Conrad into his arms and brought his face closer to the now wide-eyed Conrad. "Just remember that whatever the mistake is, it is your _entire_ fault." Yuuri grinned and leaned in closer to Conrad. "Your mistake was seducing me, right here and in front of my teammates. So_ this_ will be your punishment for your behavior." Then he crashed his mouth hungrily and possessively over Conrad's and brought his body flush against his.

The stadium immediately broke out with deafening cheers and wolf whistles from Yuri's teammates, as they watched their Coach in the throes of passion with his girlfriend. They watched greedily as their Coach gave the most hot and seductive kiss ever witnessed and as his hands roamed over his girl.

_Or more precisely_, they all thought enviously, _her ass._

When Yuri started snogging Conrad in full sight of the team and everyone, Murata broke out once more into uncontrollable laughter. He was seated on the bench and was pounding the bench furiously as tears ran down his cheek as he laughed. He had to hold his sides as they started to hurt from too much laughing but he just couldn't seem to stop. Oh, he'd waited so very long to see Yuri finally let go like this with Lord Weller.

* * *

Gwendal and Wolfram stood wide-eyed and speechless. They were horrified as they witnessed what their brother and their King were shamelessly doing, and Wolfram had to turn away from the scene as he slapped his hands over his eyes to erase the image that burned in his head. Their mother, Lady Celi, was squealing with joy as she witnessed how they finally showed their love to the world.

Up on the spectators' seat, Shori was little better. Unlike Murata, though, he wasn't laughing so much as staring, helplessly riveted, at the scene below. He couldn't believe his little brother had just done what he had. What had happened to his shy baby brother? And how could the normally reserved and reticent Conrad have allowed him to do that? Not that Shori was complaining. As he got over his shock, he found he was enjoying the fun a bit too much to complain. But he wondered how much more his brother's teammates could take before one of them dropped dead from high blood pressure.

* * *

Yuri finally released Conrad from the kiss and immediately smirked at Conrad's dazed expression and bruised lips. He loved it whenever he got to kiss Conrad the way he had. And he was very satisfied that he finally, _finally_, had the chance to show the world that the gorgeous vision in front of him was his. And although a part of him wished that he could have seized his lover and kissed him like that so publicly - on Earth - while Conrad had been in his true male body, he still felt that joy radiating out from his heart that he'd at long last demonstrated his love so outwardly for his beloved Conrad.

"Well," said Yuri to the still bedazzled Conrad, "shall we go?"

Conrad just nodded mutely, at a complete loss for words, and allowed Yuri to lead him away from the gaping crowd and the stadium.

* * *

**Yay! Finaly, Yuri brought Conrad to meet his team mates. And what fun they had.**

**Next chapter… our famous couple attending the functions. Now I wonder how it will turn out? Shrugged**

**Many thanks to Paxwolf for your hard work and glad to know you found this chapter amusing. It wasn't easy for me to end this chapter (no! the story is far from over.), I keep writing it and end up straying from the chapter plots. I had to re-do the ending three times before I'm satisfied!**

**And thanks to all those that gives their reviews. Your reviews gives me the energy to continue this story.**

**Anyway, let me know how you guys like this chapter. Suggestions are always welcome.**

**Elvina P.**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Yuri's Girlfriend or Boyfriend?"**

**Chapter 9**

Yuri cursed for the millionth time that evening. He was silently standing near the window as he observed people interact around him and watching the sun as it was about to set. Since they had arrived at the hotel (where the dinner party for Bob's company was being held), he wondered why the time for the guests to arrive was so early and not much later in the evening.

He really hated this sort of function. And just why the hell did he have to attend the Company's dinner party again?

_Oh right,_ thought Yuri sarcastically. _They wanted to meet me._

He sighed. Even in Shin Makoku he didn't much enjoy making small talk with complete strangers.

But if he was being honest with himself, the real reason he hated this party was because… he wouldn't be able to stand at Conrad's side much during the party - not like a couple should. He knew that people would look at them weirdly if he were to be Conrad's partner for the evening. A mere secretary with her boss' younger brother? How scandalous! What would the excecutives of the company think?

_It's not fair._ Yuri ground his teeth. _Here Conrad is, with more royalty and nobility in his blood than any of these Earth Mazoku combined, not to mention having proven himself ten times over, in ways most of them couldn't even _imagine_, and he's at this thing only as practically a simple ... _servant_! Gah! _

He shook his head in frustration. It hadn't helped that Conrad said he was used to such a subservient role, and to being treated as a lot less than he was. It hadn't been Conrad who had been bothered by this aspect of the evening, but Yuri.

_Oh, Conrad._

Yuri sighed, and wrenched his thoughts back to his present predicament. Truth was, he was also more than uncomfortable with what he was wearing. The black tuxedo he wore seemed okay on him, he supposed. But he wasn't sure if he was a bowtie or a necktie type of person. That damned bow thing made him feel like he was choking. He much preferred his kingdom's simple royal attire, thank you very much!

He shook his head again, and steeled his resolve, heading down to the party.

His eyes found and tracked his lover immediately. Conrad - or rather, 'Caelyn' - was already there with Shori and Bob, being introduced to various people. Plenty of times he heard his own name mentioned but he let the others do their thing first before Shori introduced him to the crowd.

Yuri sat back and stared at Conrad. For the evening, Conrad wore a dark olive-green strapless A-Line empire-waist gown that reached to his knees, with black embroidered beads on the neckline and the hem, with black sequins attached to the bust line. It also fit him like a glove. The colour brought out his expressive cinnamon-coloured eyes, and his rich chestnut and mahogany hair had been piled on top of his head in a simple but fashionable twist, and he moved with all the unconscious grace of an Olympic-level athlete or a professional dancer. All in all, Conrad looked elegant and more than lovely. He looked gorgeous. But then, he always had. Yuri licked his lips subconsciously.

He also noticed that he wasn't the only man there who was noticing Conrad. He scowled.

"Yuri!... Oy, Yu-chan!"

Yuri turned his head aside and gave Shori a pointed look. He was busy watching Conrad mixing around and being beautiful… so why was he being disturbed?

"What do you want, Shori?" he asked, turning his gaze back on Conrad.

Shori just smiled. "Can't let you just keep watching Conrad, now, can I? Besides, you were looking a rather lot like a jealous and possessive lover. With all the glaring you're giving to those who are looking at him with lustful eyes, you might just give up the game here."

"If I am a jealous and possessive lover, what business it is of yours?"

Shori shrugged. "Definitely none. But you know I like to butt in your relationship."

"And I wish you would butt out," mumbled Yuri softly. Then out loud, he said, "You really need to get yourself a girlfriend, Shori. Get a girl, get laid, and get off my back."

Shori smiled lopsidedly, "Very funny, Yu-chan," he said, before he turned serious and asked, "Now that the fiasco with your team is over, any idea what's next?"

"I don't know," said Yuri, shrugging. "Get the introduction thing done, figure out what Shinou has in mind for the _Lord_ rather than _Lady_ Weller part of the show, start on helping you guys a little, and then go back to Shin Makoku?"

"Well, that won't be any fun. I was so looking forward to see you both show off more."

Yuri glared hard at Shori. If he was indeed showing off Conrad more, he sure as hell didn't want his strange big brother present. "Whatever, Shori. I'm not in the mood to entertain you today."

Shori rolled his eyes heavenward. "Who says you have to? And before I forget… here." He shoved a card-key at Yuri, who took it with his eyebrow raised.

"Is this…"

"Yes."

"All…"

"Everything's there."

"Thanks."

Then Shori grabbed Yuri by the arm and dragged him into the crowd. "Come on, Yu-Chan, time to introduce you to my world."

Yuri sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Joy!" he said sarcastically.

While Yuri was mixing with the other shareholders, smiling genially, and generally showing the stuff of which kings were made, Conrad was standing off to the side, observing everyone as was his wont … especially Yuri. He was glad to get a moment to himself away from the crowd - and the various gentlemen who seemed insistent on chatting him up. One older gentleman in particular had been rather persistent in his attentions, attempting to engage him in conversation along with constant attempts at touching him. Conrad had feared he was going to have to resort to more physical means of dissuading the man after his polite but firm rebuffs had failed to be effective, but eventually the man took the hint and backed off in a bit of a huff. Conrad sighed and habitually felt for the comforting weight of his sword, and then tsked at himself when his hand encountered empty air and then the soft material of his dress instead of the coarse one of his uniform. It still took a little - well, a _lot_ - getting used to, he mused wryly.

He looked up to see Yuri share some joke with the business-suited men and women who hung on Bob's elbow. Now that the ordeal of the encounter with Yuri's baseball team had been survived, Conrad wondered what was next in store for him and Yuri here on Earth.

_This ... transformation of mine ... is certainly nothing I'm going to be comfortable with anytime soon._

He watched Yuri mingle with a polite smile on his face and he chuckled quietly, knowing that Yuri was almost as uncomfortable wearing his bowtie as _he_ was wearing the dress. He remembered that when they were getting ready, Jennifer had wanted Yuri to wear one of those especially fancy-looking cravates but Yuri had been adamant in wanting to wear a plainer looking tie. There had been a lot of fussing, but in the end, they compromised on it and Yuri agreed reluctantly to wear a tie that was not so extravagant in pattern… and definitely not pink! So Yuri chose one which was midnight blue in color. Conrad privately thought it suited him very well, and particularly brought out the beautiful hue of his eyes.

"Wine, Miss?"

Conrad was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the waiter serving the wine. With a smile of thanks, which seemed to make the young man blush slightly, Conrad took the proffered glass and sipped at it. It didn't quite compare to some of the finer vintages of Shin Makoku, but it was surprisingly good. Then, he moved to the balcony to watch the last rays of light before the sun set and to enjoy the cool quietness of the evening.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, he heard footsteps behind him.

"There you are, Ms. Von Spitzveg. What are you doing out here all alone?"

Conrad didn't turn to look at the newcomer. He knew very well who it was by the rhythm of his steps. "Can't I enjoy a moment alone, Your Majesty?" asked Conrad with a small smile.

"It's Yuri!" said Yuri indignantly, before stepping out all the way onto the balcony and out of earshot of anyone else. "Sheesh, Conrad, you do seem to enjoy teasing me like that an awful lot…"

"My apologies," said Conrad with his customary bow which he remembered in time to turn into a graceful curtsy instead. Yuri growled low in his throat when he caught the small grin that adorned Conrad's face. Yuri walked over to Conrad slowly, watching as Conrad cautiously straightened himself up. Yuri smiled a wolfish smile as he eyed Conrad up close.

"I wonder…" Yuri drawled, "Whether or not you have any idea just how delectable you look."

Conrad smiled and he took a step closer to Yuri, their faces inches apart. "I may have an idea," whispered Conrad wickedly.

Yuri groaned and let his hand run through his hair, making it a little bit messier that it originally was. "Keep that up and I won't let you out of the hotel room tonight."

Conrad blinked a few times. Confusion clearly showed in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Yuri didn't answer. He was watching as the last rays of sunlight shone in Conrad's hair and cast patterns over his skin, highlighting both into shades of russet and copper, and turning Conrad's eyes a dark gold. He reached forward to take Conrad in his arms but decided against it, so he let his hand fall to his side and continued to watch the sunset until the sun finally disappeared in the horizon. The moment it was dark, something unexpected happened.

Conrad suddenly gasped and bent double, clutching the balustrade tightly.

"Yuri!" he cried.

Yuri spun around, alarmed, certain he was going to spot some danger coming up behind them and was reaching for Morgif, only to realize that he didn't have him with him. He turned back to Conrad and froze when he saw Conrad's face contorted in agony. He dropped to his knees next to him the next second when he saw that Conrad was now shaking from pain.

"Conrad, what's wrong?" asked a near-to-panicked Yuri. For Conrad of all people to reveal he was in pain ...

"I… I don't… know…" gasped Conrad with effort between sharp breaths. He was breathing with great difficulty, and his face was as white as a sheet. "But it ... hurts!"

Now Yuri felt like panicking to the highest level. It was obvious that Conrad was in tremendous pain… and neither he nor Conrad had a clue as to why. Then, Yuri finally saw the reason. The muscles of Conrad's shoulder were moving! It was as if they were adjusting themselves, and growing larger, more defined. That and the fact that Conrad's skin was becoming a little more tanned and his hair was growing noticeably shorter ...

_Don't tell me he is transforming!!!!_ Thought Yuri in shock. But he had no time to dwell on it as he quickly took the trembling Conrad in his arms, lifted him completely, and made a beeline for his room, hoping to hope that no one was paying them any attention.

* * *

Back at the Shibuya household, both Jennifer and Lady Celi were seated on the sofa, a large square book lying in Jennifer's lap.

"This was taken when we were in America," said Jennifer, showing Lady Celi the picture where a very young Yuri was dressed in a white frilly gown with blue trim.

"Oh, Shinou! He's so cute!" gushed Lady Celi. "Is that really His Majesty?"

Jennifer giggled. "Yes, I seemed to be rather fond of dressing him like a girl. I guess my reasoning was that I don't actually have a daughter."

"Well…" said Lady Celi, coyly. "It's not too late. You are still young, my dear. You could always try again," she suggested with a wink.

Jennifer gasped loudly before she burst out laughing.

"Oh my," said Jennifer between gasps. "That would certainly make my day." Jennifer wiped away tears that were running down her cheeks because of the laughter. She closed the album and leaned back comfortably on the sofa. "But no…" said Jennifer after a few minutes of silence. "Two boys are enough. Both have grown to be fine and handsome young men."

"I couldn't agree more," said Lady Celi with a nod. "And I understand your pride. My own sons have each accomplished many wonderful things, and clearly established their place in our world. Each has his own strength."

"Do they really?" said Jennifer, and then smiled slyly. "Well, I'm more than interested in having my son, Yuri, tie the knot with that 'accomplished and strong' middle son of yours. From the way things are going, we just _have_ to make it soon!"

"You're right," said Lady Celi with a gasp. Then she took a wedding magazine that she had bought while she was out and opened to the section where they showed various wedding gowns. "We had better get started then. If I know my Conrart and His Majesty, they might not get anywhere without a little push… why, my Wolfie had to set them up in order for them to get together to begin with!" She shook her head in mock despair.

Jennifer looked at the pages that Lady Celi flipped through, and she too was soon engrossed in the magazine. The magazine was very detailed when it came to the dresses. Aside from the designers' names, it had detailed descriptions of what materials were used, what type of skirts, bodices, trails… she really needed to get the magazine's name. This could be useful in the future if she decided to make her own gown for ... a certain function one day.

She noted that Celi had paused at a full-colour, two-page spread that displayed a particularly fine wedding dress being modeled by a tall, long-legged, brunette.

"You're going to have your _son_ wear a wedding gown?" asked Jennifer with a raised eyebrow.

The wedding gowns were beautiful, without a doubt. But she couldn't help but wonder if Conrad, handsome, masculine, tough-soldier Conrad, would ever willingly wear such a revealing, feminine, and very expensive gown. She tried to imagine the courteous - and very male - gentleman and warrior prince adorned in such a dress, and though intrigued by the image it brought to mind, it wasn't a likely event. Even in a female body, during the shopping spree Conrad had certainly been quite reluctant and very shy! Yes, it was true he'd do nearly anything for her Yuri, but still!

"Well, when else can I ever hope to get him to wear a gown?" said Lady Celi nonchalantly. "He is such a _man_ at home, don't you know, and disappointingly disinterested in indulging his dear mother's whims. You would think he would take a lesson or two from his friend Yozak, but ah well. He's his father's son more than mine most days! But ... he _is _a woman here and now, after all. I simply must take advantage of this most fortunate situation!" She looked up and met Jennifer's eye. "I doubt he'll remain female once he returns to Shin Makoku. So while I have a 'daughter' for once, I might as well give 'her' away in style. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Excellent points," Jennifer agreed with a bright smile. And thus, they put their heads together and began their scheming.

* * *

Murata looked up from his studies. He closed his eyes as if listening for something. Then, his eyes opened wide in shock.

"Oh good God! No…" Murata groaned, slamming a hand to his forehead. "You really like to tease Shibuya mercilessly, don't you, Shinou?"

Then he closed his book and stared out of the window.

_Just what is your plan for doing all this? _thought Murata, seething at the ever childish Shinou.

Really, what was that man thinking? Changing poor Conrad at a time like this?

"Oh, who are you kidding," muttered Murata to himself. "You are actually grateful that Lord Weller is finally changing back. It goes well what you have in store for Shibuya," he murmured before letting out a heavy sigh. "The things you do for a friend… you'd better thank me later, Shibuya. It's sure not easy what I have to go through for you!"

Murata continued to stare unseeingly out the window, hoping against hope that his plan had succeeded.

* * *

The door of the hotel room burst open, and Yuri was inside the room in an instant, half dragging, half carrying the gasping Conrad with him. Once they both were safely within the room, Yuri shut the door.

The moment the door was closed, Conrad fell to his knees on the carpet and began to glow brightly around his person. Yuri stared, rooted to the floor as he watched Conrad begin to ... to _change_ right in front of him. While Conrad was still glowing, the dress he was wearing slid off his body as his chest flattened, and his undergarment shredded as his muscles gained definition and size, leaving him naked, though he was too preoccupied with the pain of his transformation to notice as he continued to swiftly change back into a man. When it was finished, the glow faded and Conrad slumped to the floor, exhausted.

Yuri immediately rushed to his side.

"Conrad…" he called out worriedly as he lifted Conrad's once again short-haired head to his lap. "Hey, Conrad, please, are you alright? Hang in there… oy!"

Conrad's eyes fluttered open slowly and Yuri released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Hey there," said Yuri softly. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Conrad frowned and tried to sit up but winced when some of his muscles protested loudly. Yuri helped him up and Conrad looked around the room in confusion. "Yuri, where are we?" asked Conrad, voice slightly hoarse and reassuringly back to the deep resonant voice that belonged to no one but Conrad. Yuri suddenly realized just how much he had missed that wonderful and special voice.

"In a room at the hotel," Yuri replied, relieved as watched Conrad beginning to breathe more freely. He tenderly stroked his fingers through Conrad's sweat-soaked hair. "Shori and I set this up and booked a room in case something happened. I must admit, though, I was hoping you really would change back into your male form tonight… since your monthly should have fully passed by now… and thus save us the trouble of lying to the board members and introducing the male you later."

Conrad mouthed an 'O' and nodded in understanding. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to get his head in order after the terrible round of changes. Yuri, meanwhile, was slowly eyeing Conrad top to bottom. When his eyes landed on a certain part of Conrad's person, his eyes lit up and he smirked. Oh… how he had missed that bit of anatomy of Conrad's! Later, when they had time and when they were alone, he was sure planning on worshipping that thing as many times as he could… Conrad being a woman was definitely sexy as hell, and he couldn't deny that he had entertained much curiosity - not to mention fantasies - about what it would be like to be with the female Conrad, but of course he in his original form was even more sexy and desirable. And it had been so long now since they had been able to be intimate. Much too long. Yuri licked his lips and he fought hard to contain his excitement and willed himself not to jump Conrad right then and there, reminding himself vehemently that there were matters that they really needed to attend to first. But damn that little devil! Didn't he realize he was naked? Yuri wondered wildly for a moment if Conrad had done that on purpose.

"Your Majesty, what are you staring at?"

Yuri immediately looked up and focused his gaze on Conrad's face. "What's not to look at, Conrad?" said Yuri sultrily, his eyes mischievous. "You are giving me the best view in the world."

Conrad was even more confused than ever. Had someone given Yuri an aphrodisiac or two? Why was Yuri looking at him as if he was something edible, with lust in his eyes and a wolfish grin? Conrad struggled to his feet and slowly backed away when he saw that Yuri had advanced forward. He stumbled over the heels that he had been wearing and Conrad looked down… only to have his eyes grow very wide and his face turn very pale.

No wonder Yuri was staring, thought Conrad with a heavy blush. He was very, very naked!!

Conrad tried to look anywhere but at Yuri as he stumbled backwards. But when his back hit the cold wall and two hands trapped his escape, he looked at Yuri's smirking face and he so wished he could wipe that particularly alarming expression from that face. Whatever had happened to the sweetly naive boy he had once known? He shouldn't be smirking like that… nor should he be grinning… he should be… well… ANYTHING but a wholly seductive demon king!!

"Well, Conrad… now you know why I was staring," said Yuri, wolfish grin still intact. "So ... what should I do with a seductive and sexy creature like you?"

Conrad's mind was spinning. What was it with him always getting cornered like this by Yuri? He should be pushing Yuri away… he was a soldier of Shin Makoku for Shinou's sake!.... that's it!

Before Conrad could push Yuri away, Yuri exclaimed, "I know," loudly and leaned forward to kiss Conrad squarely on the mouth. Then, Yuri brought his body flush against Conrad's naked body, causing the man to gasp in surprise and for shivers as well as electricity to race up both of their spines.

After a few minutes of heated passion and a tongue-duelling kiss, Yuri abruptly ended the kiss, leaving Conrad as well as himself gasping for breath. "You make me forget myself," murmured Yuri. With a final peck on the lips, Yuri finally released Conrad. "As much as I want to continue, and more, I'm afraid we are wanted at the party." He sighed regretfully, and stroked down the side of Conrad's face. "Why don't you go shower while I see what Shori has brought for you that you can wear?"

Conrad nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and immediately fled to the bathroom. Yuri couldn't help but watch appreciatively from behind as Conrad exited into the ensuite. Then he sighed before he looked around the room… and stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw going totally slack. His brother, his stupid, idiot-of-a-brother Shori, had booked a deluxe room! Not an adequate executive room, but a deluxe room, which meant, amongst other things, a far bigger space and a huge, king-sized bed.

Yuri shook his head in disbelief. Well, he guessed for one night it would be okay to spend a little. He was a king, after all! Why not indulge for a change? Yuri was just feeling lucky that he wouldn't be the one paying. He hated to think how much this room would cost.

Yuri headed over to the wardrobe and opened it. There were, thankfully, a few selections of clothing for Conrad to wear, both formal and casual wear, as well as dresses, blouses, and slacks for his female form… and a few of his own clothes too. Yuri chose a sleek black tuxedo and laid it out on the bed for Conrad, listening to the shower as it started to run. A note was lying on top of the bed labeled with his name. Curious, Yuri took the note and read it.

Dear Yu-chan,

This room is booked until Monday for you and Lord Weller to use.

Since you don't have school on that day there shouldn't be any problem.

Food and beverages can be found inside the mini refrigerator. And if you

look closely around the room (insert Shori's smirk here), you'll find a few

things hopefully to your liking in regards to your… ahem… relationship.

Have a fun and memorable weekend!

Your Loving Brother,

Shori.

PS = the dice might be a good place to start.

What the hell is this? thought Yuri, confused. Yuri re-read the letter twice before he crumpled up the letter and threw it into the dustbin. He went to the refrigerator and true enough, it was fully stocked… with a bottle of wne, even.

Yuri closed the fridge and went to sit down. Really, this all was very confusing. Why had his brother booked the room until Monday? And just what fun was Shori talking about?

Yuri's eyes were drawn to a mini basket on top of the table. At first, Yuri chose to ignore the thing entirely. But a nagging feeling kept telling him to peek inside. So Yuri did just that. What he saw blew his mind away and nearly rendered him brain dead.

_Now I know what Shori meant by the dice being a good start._

Then, everything dawned on Yuri. To check if his theory was correct, he checked the DVDs available. Once Yuri saw the titles, he immediately put them back where he found them and shut the cabinet with a forceful bang.

Yuri slowly sat back down and stared unseeingly in front of him in shocked disbelief. Which big brother in their right frame of mind would do something as atrocious as this? Never in a million years would he, Yuri, ask or even dream that his brother would help him in that department. Bloody hell! Shori was the last person ever Yuri expected to do something like this.

Inside the basket he had spotted a number of things. First had been a set of sex card games. Second was a pair of handcuffs. Third was… well, it was the erotic dice!!! And let's not start on the DVDs or other items that Shori had brought, shall we?

So you see, what brother would do something as to buy you sex toys and store them in a hotel room for you and your lover and then book said room for two nights? A mentally unstable brother, in Yuri's opinion. Shinou must be laughing at him very hard from wherever he was.

_I am seriously going to have a word with Shori!_ Yuri vowed.

He had better have a very good explanation or so help him Shinou, his brother will be leaving this party wishing he had never dreamed up this scheme.

* * *

Inside the shower, Conrad sighed contently as the warm water washed away all traces of his female persona. It was so good to finally see your own body in its true form! At least, for now, he didn't have to deal any longer with what some women called a monthly. And that was certainly an immense relief! He certainly wasn't going to be missing that experience anytime soon.

_Are you sure all of your troubles are over?_ Suddenly asked Conrad's inner voice. _You are now back in your male body. Are you sure Yuri doesn't prefer the female you instead?_

Conrad was shocked that his inner demons chose to disturb him now. But he could not deny the fear that he was facing after his discovery of Yuri's not minding him being a woman, and in fact, being extremely ... interested in his female form.

Trying to suppress the slight quiver in his shoulders, Conrad slid down to the shower floor, his arms wrapped protectively around his torso.

Would Yuri still want the male him now that Yuri had already had a slight taste of what the female body could bring? Being a woman surely has its advantages here. They could go anywhere as a couple and no one would look twice at them except in admiration or envy.

But to be with a man, on the other hand… they couldn't even act as lovers without being judged or being discriminated against by society. Or even possibly threatened. While on Earth, they couldn't even act like they were accustomed to in Shin Makoku without receiving glances of disgust or even hatred! Would Yuri truly want to stay with how Conrad originally - and truly - was, given the choice?

Conrad let his head fall to his knees. He really wished he knew what to do at a time like this. All of his training and vast experience were of little use in this peculiar circumstance in which he now found himself in. He had never felt so upset or quite so helpless like this in his entire life.

But most of all, he admitted to himself that he was scared. Scared that Yuri might choose a female presence over his own. And that desire could ultimately result in him losing Yuri.

And the thought of that was what truly terrified him.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hi guys,**

**Here's my latest chapter for this story. I hope you like them as much as I enjoyed creating and writing them.**

**Thanks Paxwolf for your patience while betaing this chapter. Between my injury, and your job, I'm sure I have a lot errors than usual. Thank you so much! (hugs)**

**Don't forget to review. I want to know what you think of this chapter.**

**Elvina P. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Yuri's Girlfriend or Boyfriend?"

Chapter 10

The first thing that came out of Yuri's mouth when he found Shori was "What the hell was that in the room?!" The words bellowed out loudly before he could lessen his volume.

Shori stood there a moment, shocked by Yuri's outburst before he collected himself and dragged Yuri to a more secluded area, mindful of the stares they had been attracting.

"I haven't got the slightest idea what you're on about," said Shori while making sure no one was paying attention to them any longer while his baby brother was ranting.

Yuri grit his teeth. His face was already red with the mere notion of what he was about to talk with his brother about. Close or not, no siblings, particularly brothers, talk openly about their sexual lives with each other.

"Okay," said Yuri while taking a deep breath. After a pause, he continued a little more calmly. "Then, can you _please_ tell me, big brother, why I found… some sort of _entertainment_ in my room and a message with your name on it?" he asked. He was now whispering low enough so that no one would hear them.

_Entertainment?_ Thought Shori, before his eyes grew wide when the meaning of the word hit him.

"You mean…" Shori trailed off. He didn't think he could finish the sentence, let alone think coherently. He face heated up as Yuri made a gesture of sex with his hands. "Oh!"

"Yep," said Yuri with forced cheer. "So… am I going to hear the wonderful story? I'll have you know, I'm looking forward to using your little gifts." He grinned at Shori's expression at that. "What I want to know is why, Shori. Why are you doing this for me?"

"I don't need any more images, Yu-chan!" Shori chastised. His face was very, very red. "I was told to put a few things in your room by your friend, Murata. Me, I just dumped the things in your room. I never took a peek at what was actually in the package, I swear!"

Shori bit his lip. He hoped that the excuse was acceptable and that his Yu-chan would leave it at that. Yu-chan didn't need to know that he and the friend of his brother had been scheming behind his back to help him stabilize his relationship with Conrad. With the _male_ Conrad, that is. Yuri seemed to have no problem showing his interest in Conrad's female persona. All that was left now was to ensure that Yuri's feelings for _all_ of Conrad were still the same, if not amplified for his original and true self.

"Nice try, Sho-chan," Yuri was saying, eyeing him with suspicion. "But that didn't convince me somehow. I have no doubt that Murata is involved somehow, but… I. Know. _You_." He stared at Shori meaningfully. "And I know all about your usual lecherous behavior. So start telling me… why do you want to get yourself involved in my personal affairs?"

Shori blinked. _Apparently not_. Then he sighed. He knew being a king had its perks. But damn it! His baby brother could be so annoying sometimes… and was growing up too darned fast. He sighed.

"Murata told me that you have some… issues… you need to solve with Conrad," said Shori finally. "I don't know what it entails in full, but Murata figured you might somehow need these items … so I just went along and got them for you."

"What about Conrad?" Yuri asked, ignoring the last sentence. Yuri was still just as confused as to the heart of the matter of their discussion here. Okay, so it involved Conrad… but, what exactly about him?

"I don't know if you've noticed," Shori said a little too carefully, "and you really ought to have, but Conrad has been rather … down lately." Yuri blinked. "He works hard, same as always, no doubt. He keeps that same mask of a smile on his face. But… I dunno. When he saw a couple together – a homo couple, here on Earth, out in _public_, well… he just kind of … stopped being cheerful."

_Cheerful?_ Thought Yuri, confused. "What… are you saying, Shori?"

Shori groaned in frustration. He really wished he could wring his little brother's neck! The next time his Shin Makoku entourage were planning something… he'd most adamantly be staying out of their way.

_The things I do for my baby brother… and for an amusing and interesting entertainment between the two…_

"You really are clueless, Yu-chan," Shori snapped. "How much more stupid can you get? Your precious lover is having major insecurity problems, all to do with you and your relationship with him! And this is thanks to this … this genderswitch crisis of his. And by all the extra attention he is receiving, most notably from you, he is bound to question, well, which _gender_ of him you actually prefer. To see homosexual couples going out together here on Earth … that will only reinforce his uncertainties. He will think that you actually don't really love or want him in his true and original _male_ state."

Shori glowered at Yuri who only blinked in amazement at him.

_Is that really what Conrad is going through? Oh man! no, Conrad, you've got it all wrong …_

Shori speared him with another look. "In short, he's afraid. Afraid that you much prefer his new female self over his actual male one." Shori stopped short before he finished his rant. "And you, Yu-chan, haven't made the slightest assurance to Conrad that you still like him, even prefer him, the way he was before his change, and instead you have immersed yourself in lavishing attention on Conrad in _her_ current state. You seem to have conveniently forgotten that Conrad is a _man_ underneath it all. Think about his feelings here, what he's going through, and all this crap through no choice of his own." He shook his head, trying to imagine what it would be like to be in Conrad's shoes. "Don't you think that the long discussion you are supposed to be having with him is long overdue?"

_Ah… so now things are starting to make sense. That's what this is all about_. Yuri mentally berated himself for not solving this matter sooner. He knew delaying this vital discussion had been bad, but he had had other important things he had needed to settle first! But Conrad … surely he knew how Yuri felt about him!

Okay, it was thanks to Wolfram that there were certain things that had been brought to his attention. The little blond had made a comment that he might prefer the woman-Conrad better. The thing was… although Yuri certainly didn't mind the transformation, on the contrary he found he rather liked it - he had discovered he very much liked both the female _and_ male Conrad. As long as it was _Conrad_… he was okay with it. It was the person inside he was in love with. It didn't matter what the body that housed the soul who was his other half and dearer to him than his own looked like. He was attracted to the mind and heart behind that smile, the spirit behind that physical form, and he knew that a part of him always had been.

He smiled a little wryly. Okay, if he was being deeply honest with himself, he loved Conrad's body too, and was incredibly turned on by it, no matter which gender it presently wore. He flushed a little, thinking about it. Thinking about_ him_.

What sucked about all this was that Conrad was obviously thinking the same thing that Wolfram, Murata, and Shori were saying. At least about the Yuri-not-minding part. And even though he had let the matter drop at the time, Yuri should have known better; Conrad was not one to stop thinking, or let things go so easily, and was well-known for his stubborn streak, and would likely be still worrying about it. The man could be the prince of angst, after all!

So, the question now was, how would he be able to _convince_ his most beautiful lover that he loved him – and desired him – no matter what form he took?

And while he was at it, how to get his annoying big brother off his back? Permanently?

Yuri cleared his mind and faced his brother seriously. "Shori, it's true that Conrad has some deep uncertainty about which version of him I prefer. And just so you know, I love him, _all_ of him, more than you can ever guess. No matter what gender his body happens to take. I'll make that clear to him. Very clear!" He smiled. "But once that gets all settled… I'll make _love_ to him, Shori, not just fuck him!"

"Keep your voice down, you idiot!" Shori hissed, cheeks going red. But he was ignored.

"And do you think if he saw all those … items that you and Murata cooked up, that it would help us at all? Face it, Shori, he will start thinking that he alone is not enough, that neither his male nor female body alone will be enough to, er, satisfy me, so he will assume that's why I need all those toys."

Shori looked at his brother and saw the earnest sincerity shining out of Yuri's eyes. He lowered his gaze.

"Then talk to him. Tell him how much he means to you."

"I was planning to do that tonight. The problem is… I dunno where to start! Or _how_ to start…"

"I don't see the problem. Look, Yu-chan, the way I see it, you already know the heart of the problem. Now, Conrad is mighty stubborn sometimes. Practically more so than anyone I've ever met, in fact! He might not open up to the discussion. You will have to take the reins here. You have to shoot directly at the problem. And while you're doing that, I suggest you do it at someplace he can't escape. Take a bath together or cuddle him or whatever. Just talk to him. This type of thing is not meant to be left alone for too long. The sooner you get it out of the way, the better."

Yuri blinked. He stood there gaping at his brother. Shori really was surprising him a lot nowadays. "Why are you helping us, Shori? Helping my relationship with Conrad? I thought you hated him!"

"Be that as it may… you're my brother, Yu-chan. And he is someone you have chosen to live your life with. You really care about him. I won't interfere with that." _And I don't hate him, Yu-chan. It's more complicated than that. But you wouldn't understand. _"Besides, I want you to be happy. What higher purpose is there for a doting big brother?"

Yuri smiled. He knew Shori was most certainly not comfortable telling him that. It took a lot of guts to admit to him what he had, and essentially giving his consent and even approval for the match, albeit reluctantly and begrudgingly. But still, it was heartfelt nonetheless.

"Thank you, Big Brother."

Shori smiled at the name, and clasped Yuri on the shoulder.

"Any time."

Yuri smiled back and then turned to scan the room for Conrad. His Conrad.

Time to start putting the plan into action.

* * *

Yuri and Conrad stumbled into their hotel room hours later, after the party had finally ended. Of course, being in love as they were… they couldn't get their hands and mouths off each other the moment they were alone. They of course had had appearances to uphold. So they had walked like nothing was

out of the ordinary all the way up to their room. It was when they both had entered their room that Yuri turned, grabbed Conrad, pinned him to the door, and proceeded to kiss him like he was going to die any minute now.

"Yuri…" Conrad tried to say between kisses. "Yuri, how much … alcohol did you consume … tonight?" Then Conrad berated himself in his mind for asking such a stupid question.

Yuri stopped kissing him long enough to look at him in confusion. "You think I need alcohol to kiss you silly?" Yuri nuzzled Conrad's neck. "You think I'm drunk, do you?"

"Well… no…" Conrad managed to get out, gasping. How was he to concentrate on speech when Yuri's hands were roaming everywhere over his once more male body and his mouth was busy trailing kisses down his neck. "I just thought… maybe I accidentally ate some aphrodisiac or drank the most fabulous wine. I can't get enough of the tastes on your lips though," said Conrad, blushing slightly. _Shut up!_ His mind screamed furiously. He didn't know if it was the effect of the little alcohol he himself had consumed or something else.

Yuri grinned lopsidedly. He pressed his mouth over Conrad's throat, tasting the skin he couldn't get enough of, feeling the pulse beat quickly against his tongue. He gathered Conrad into his arms and held him tightly, whispering in Conrad's ear. "If you keep that up, it will be me who can't get enough of you. And you know what happens when I can't." Yuri then bit gently down on Conrad's earlobe.

Conrad sucked in a sharp breath. Now he couldn't really think at all. Every time Yuri held him like this, he wished the world would stop spinning so that he could stay like this forever. Typically he was not one for cuddling… but when Yuri cuddled him every night before sleep, it made him feel more content than he had ever felt in his one hundred and thirty years of life.

Yuri suddenly released him and Conrad nearly protested at the loss of contact. But he managed to catch himself. "Hey, Conrad, why don't you fill up the tub? I'll come join you in a minute."

Conrad raised an eyebrow. "If you want to rinse off before bed, why don't you simply use the shower? It's considerably faster that way."

"I could. But I'm not in the mood. I feel like a little pampering. Plus, my body is so stiff."

"Alright. I'll set up the bath for you. You can have the first go. I'll just take a shower later."

"You're not taking a shower," said Yuri, heart starting to beat faster. "Join me."

Conrad scrunched up his face. It wasn't odd that Yuri and he would share a bath together. They'd been doing it all the time. However, recently, they had discovered that if they were alone together in a bath – naked - it could lead to … things other than bathing. And that was not a good thing if they had duties waiting them.

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?" Conrad asked, a slightly teasing note to his voice.

"Very sure. Join me, please. The tub is big enough for the both of us. And it's _Yuri_!" Yuri said, while giving Conrad his 'Why-bother-naming-me-if-you're-not-going-to-use-it' look which he wore every time he was unable to banter with his subordinate during functions.

Conrad chuckled. But he did as he was asked.

The moment Conrad disappeared into the bathroom, Yuri darted into the living room where Shori had stored all those toys and the like, and checked everything to make sure all those objects were at the back of the cabinet, including the basket of erotic mini toys, and that they stayed there until Yuri decided he'd make use of them. _If_ he decided to, that is.

Satisfied that everything was where he had left it, he went into the bathroom, his smile widening at the thought of what – and more importantly _who_ - awaited him.

* * *

"Mother, what is this?" asked Wolfram.

Both Gwendal and Wolfram were standing in the doorway, stunned by the mess that was strewn about the Shibuya living room. Jennifer and their mother Lady Celi were busy burying themselves in what appeared to be books of clothing with incredible displays and items which confused them both and left their heads throbbing.

"Oh… Wolfie! You're back!" said Lady Celi as she quickly got up and immediately hugged Wolfram with his head buried in her bosom. Gwendal was lucky; he managed to sidestep her and was watching their mother, and his surroundings, warily.

"Mother, we didn't exactly leave…" said Gwendal. "What's all this?"

"Oh, nothing much," said Jennifer by the sofa. Her brows were fused together in concentration. She was cutting something out of a book of womens clothing. "We're just planning a surprise wedding for Yu-chan and Conrad…"

Gwendal's eyes grew wide.

"What??!!!" Wolfram blurted out incredulously.

Jennifer continued with her work.

Lady Celi just giggled and shrugged.

"A wedding?!" Wolfram asked in disbelief. "Mother, how could you… Yuri is a wimp. He is not a suitable match for Lord Weller!" He shouted.

Lady Celi raised an eyebrow. "Is that a note of affection I detect in your voice for Conrart, Wolfie? Are you feeling a little … protective of your little big brother? How sweet!"

Wolfram blushed and he avoided looking at everyone else in the room. "I never said any such thing. All I'm saying is…" Wolfram faltered. "What I'm saying is…"

Lady Celi studied Wolfram for a minute. A pink tint in his cheeks. An arrogant look on his face. A superior posture… Wolfram was way too cute for his own good.

He was even cuter when he cared so deeply for his brothers. Especially if the brother was named Conrart Weller.

Lady Celi smiled and clapped her hands joyously. "Now, Wolfie, since you are here… why don't you help me decide which dress is best suited for your brother. Then maybe we can find one for yourself too. They have such beautiful designs. Oh! I can't wait to dress you up…"

"Mother, I am not a girl!!!"

While Lady Celi and Wolfram were busy with their antics, and Jennifer laughed delightedly, none of them saw how shaky Gwendal had become or how he kept clenching and unclenching his hands.

* * *

Conrad sighed, content. The hot water was really quite soothing and helped his aching muscles to relax. The constant tension of the past several days, together with the twice-daily painful transformations of his body, had left him more worn out than he'd have cared to admit. Especially to Yuri … or his brothers.

He found various fragments of soap and some shampoo, and Conrad was positive that these weren't included in the hotel's bathroom accessories. The soap looked expensive! But then again, maybe Yuri had brought them over from his home. People were known to bring their own toiletries when on vacation. He had filled the tub with hot water and mixed it with the fragrant soap. Now, the tub smelled of musk and sandalwood. He realized he could easily fall asleep like this.

Conrad leaned back against the warm chest behind him. His head rested on Yuri's shoulder as he closed his eyes. He felt Yuri's arms encircling him.

"You know, we should do this more often," said Yuri casually from behind. He was smiling slightly as he gently caressed Conrad's wet skin.

"Do what?" asked Conrad sleepily.

"This… taking a hot bath together, just the two of us… in a tub that's big enough to fit two," whispered Yuri into Conrad's ear.

Conrad shivered slightly. "Uh-oh. Now, that wouldn't be wise," he said, grinning mischievously. "Shinou knows what Gunter would do if His Majesty was late for his daily routine!"

Yuri's grin matched Conrad's and since he was seated behind him, Yuri had the advantage of tickling Conrad mercilessly without fear of retaliation since he would be too busy trying to prevent Yuri from reaching his most sensitive spots – spots Yuri had discovered with devious delight shortly after the nature of their relationship had changed. Who would have thought, his most excellent swordsman was more than a mite ticklish?

"Yuri!.... Yuri… stop…. that tickles!" Conrad laughed. He was trying to wiggle free of Yuri and his wicked fingers, but was entirely unsuccessful. "Yuri!... stop!... the water's splashing everywhere," he cried again with gasping breaths. Indeed while they were having a little fun, the water was ending up in major puddles all over the tiled floor.

Yuri grinned again as he brought his hands up in mock surrender. Conrad caught his breath and after eyeing Yuri's hands suspiciously, went back to leaning against Yuri's chest. While Conrad was enjoying the soak and the serenity of it, Yuri was thinking of ways to bring up the topic of Conrad's insecurities. After debating internally for some time, Yuri decided to use Shori's advice… and that was to shoot straight at the heart of the problem.

"I miss this…" said Yuri after a while of silence.

Conrad looked over his shoulder at him. His eyebrows drew together in confusion. Yuri was leaning against the tub's edge with his eyes closed. His expression was passive but determined. His hands were holding Conrad possessively and protectively. "Miss what, exactly, Yuri?"

"This…" Yuri tightened his hold on Conrad's person as if to emphasize his point. "Your body. Your masculinity. _You_. The male Conrad… the original Conrad… everything!"

Conrad was still confused and his cheeks heated up. "What brought this on, Your- Yuri?" He didn't know why he suddenly felt nervous. He had to forcibly suppress the sudden need to get out of there or do… something. But Yuri would have none of it. As if sensing his thoughts, Yuri tightened his hold on him further to make sure that Conrad could hardly move while using the other hand to cup Conrad's chin and turn his head to face him, looking him directly in the eyes as he said,

"You're a fool, Conrad, to think that I would prefer your Caelyn self over you like this. What makes you think I would prefer to spend my life with another woman after all these years? You of all people should know me better than that! Where has that admirable sense of yours gone?" said Yuri in a hard, no-nonsense tone.

Conrad looked at Yuri as if he had finally lost his mind. But inside, his denial was building and his consciousness was screaming for him to quickly flee. He felt alarmed and he didn't like what Yuri was saying. He had an idea what this was about, but that only served to make him all the more uneasy. No, scratch that… he was panicking! He couldn't believe that they were discussing this right now! "Wait… what?!"

"You heard me."

How Yuri had figured this out he had no idea. But Conrad suddenly felt angry, all at once.

"Well, excuse me, your Majesty, for having such insecurities! You were having a little too much fun while I was Caelyn. You didn't have any complaints when I was forced to undergo this change, a change, I might add, that I had no say about! _You_ liked me being a girl!" Conrad accused in a cold voice. His eyes had gone hard and flashing as he stared at his king and lover.

"True, I don't have any complaints. Yes, I like it." Yuri wasn't about to back down now. He absolutely refused to be swayed. He was having this discussion and whether Conrad liked it or not, they WOULD have this problem solved.

At his words, Conrad felt like his heart had dropped through the floor. He gathered his muscles to heave himself up out of the water. But Yuri used his greater position of leverage to hold him firmly in place, ignoring Conrad's hiss of anger. Conrad, being the trained warrior he was, could have escaped the hold, but not without seriously hurting Yuri. And Yuri knew no matter how angry or afraid, Conrad would never do that.

"Why, you may ask?" Yuri continued relentlessly. "Because it's _you_. Conrad… you know I'll never love anyone else the way I love you. You're the only one I want. The only one I need. It doesn't matter to me if you're a man or if you're stuck as a woman forever! Nothing's changed. I would still love you."

Conrad didn't say anything. He bowed his head so his bangs would cover his face, at least his eyes, from Yuri. His body was shaking a little.

Yuri sighed and he ran his hand through his wet hair. His features softened. "Conrad, we've known each other for a pretty long time. You are the man who named me, for goodness sake! We've trusted each other with our very lives. Why do you doubt me so much now?"

Conrad raised his head. His face was expressionless but his eyes told a different story. They were teary and sad. "Yuri, you haven't had much experience with different relationships yet. When you were only fifteen, you accidentally got engaged to my brother. You hardly had the chance to experiment and discover just where your true orientation lay. Then, after you two broke up, not too long afterward, you got together with _me_. You were so persistent in pursuing me, even overcoming my own fear and sense of propriety. Nothing filled me with me greater joy than that day. But now … " He bit his lip. "With everything that's been going on… and you finally were given the chance to have a go at dating a _woman_, it seems logical that you might find that perhaps you prefer one over the other. How could you be certain that a man is what your preference is when you've never had a chance with a woman?"

Yuri didn't answer him for a moment. Finally, he drew a deep breath and asked, "Conrad, do you regret being with me?"

Conrad was shocked. He worried about many things but he never regretted being with Yuri. _Never_. "What? NO! I just…"

Yuri put a finger to Conrad's lips to silence him. "Murata told me something. I find that I'm agreeing wih his perception of my sexuality more and more…" So Yuri told Conrad what he and Murata had discussed earlier. About him being bisexual and that he didn't care which form Conrad took as long as that person _was_ Conrad.

"So you see," said Yuri after he had finished explaining, feeling Conrad's heart hammering against his hand. "There is absolutely nothing to worry about. I say this again: I love you, Conrad Weller. No one else… but _you_. It might matter to you, of course, but I promise you, it won't matter to _me_ if Shinou decides to permanently change you into the opposite gender or whatever. As long as that person is still the Conrad I know and fell in love with. Then I'll be content. Forever."

Conrad changed his position slightly so he could face Yuri better. His heart was beating hard and he could feel himself trembling slightly. "Yuri, are you sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure in my life," replied Yuri firmly, grasping his hand tightly.

Conrad gazed wordlessly into Yuri's steady eyes for several moments, then sighed deeply, feeling like a heavy weight had lifted from his shoulders – and his heart. He felt such relief that his fears were unfounded, and ashamed for having such foolish doubts in the first place. A blush crept up his cheeks, and he bowed his head to hide it. Conrad wanted to curse himself for showing such weakness in front of Yuri.

"What's this?" asked Yuri teasingly. His eyes twinkled mischievously. "I see your Caelyn persona is still present. Tell me, is there a reason for this cute little blush of yours?" He laughed in delight, and brushed Conrad's cheek with the back of his hand. "You are so gorgeous like this, Conrad!"

Cute little blush?! Gorgeous?

Conrad splashed a small wave of water at Yuri with the blade of his hand, and Yuri had to cough out the excess that he accidentally swallowed. "Such nonsense, Your Majesty," said Conrad indignantly. "I'm just… an average looking person," he continued more softly. "I'm not handsome at all by our people's standards, nor am I all that popular, in great part due to my half-breed status." Conrad paused, jaw rigid and eyes faraway for a moment. Then, he smiled and quickly added, "And I don't do cute!"

Yuri was blinking incredulously and gaping like a goldfish. He knew Conrad was famous for his peculiar sense of humour but this was utterly ridiculous. He hadn't thought Conrad fell into the group of people who were unaware of their own beauty or how much attention other people kept giving them.

"Geez, Conrad. I know you have flaws, but even you can't be utterly blind to your own good looks."

But Conrad merely smiled. "You flatter me, Your Majesty." He gave a courtly little bow that should have looked ridiculous while naked in a bath, but somehow didn't.

Then Yuri got this expression on his face. Conrad knew that look. He had seen it a few times after Yuri had come into their lives. It was the look that said he had something going on and that he was enjoying himself immensely toying with them. The only other time that Yuri sprouted that look was when he was… what was the word the Sage used? Horny? Conrad hoped it was the former. But the lascivious gleam in Yuri's eyes immediately gave lie to that thought. Conrad's own eyes widened slightly and he backed away a little when Yuri slowly leaned forward.

Yuri smirked when he saw how skittish Conrad was becoming. He extended his hands and touched him, feeling the light shiver as he ran his fingers lightly up and down Conrad's arms and bent down to place light kisses along his neck. Yuri had to hold back a chuckle when Conrad's breath hitched. Yuri's smirk widened. "I guess…" whispered Yuri seductively into Conrad's ear. "That maybe it's a good thing that you are so completely oblivious to all the attention both women and men lavish on you. Haven't you ever wondered why Gwendal is so protective of you sometimes? God knows how jealous I'd be if you ever so much as indulged those people with even hints of things that are meant solely for me," finished Yuri huskily and possessively. Conrad had to bite back a moan.

Yuri kissed the junction of Conrad's neck and shoulder before he claimed his mouth, thoroughly. Conrad returned the kiss in earnest. One of his hands sneaked behind Yuri's head to deepen the kiss while the other intertwined with Yuri's. Then, Conrad suddenly gasped between the kisses. One of Yuri's hands may have been intertwined with his, but his _other_ hand has been wandering around his body and touching places that he wasn't supposed to touch! Not here. He knew he should stop Yuri, but since Yuri was behind him, that was near impossible to do. And it was hard to stop the wandering hand too. A traitorous part of him wished it wouldn't stop.

"Yuri!" Conrad gasped. His body jerked upwards when Yuri's hands went to the anatomy between his legs. He started to pant at Yuri's skilled administrations.

Yuri had to will himself to keep from groaning. He really liked seeing Conrad lose all his inhibitions like this. Conrad as Caelyn was beautiful, certainly. But there was just something about looking at your male lover, dazed and flushed, with that rarely seen desire written on his face, that was incredibly erotic in its own way and downright sexy at the same time. It really turned him on!

Now it was time to prove to Conrad just how much he had missed being with him like this.

He slid his arms around Conrad's lean waist and rose from the tub with him, water cascading down their legs. He dragged a towel over and dried both of them quickly, all the while attacking Conrad's mouth. Once that was done, he took Conrad's hand and all but dragged him to the bedroom.

Yuri pushed Conrad gently down on the bed. And Yuri watched Conrad lying there hungrily looking back up at him through those dazed, beautiful eyes of his. With his face flushed and that swollen, gorgeous mouth, that finely muscled, taut body… he really did look very, very inviting.

Yuri smiled, amazed all over again that Conrad was his. He saw Conrad return that smile, and could see that same awe echoed in the cinnamon brown depths of his eyes.

"We belong together," he murmured, lacing their hands together again.

"Always," Conrad whispered back, tightening his fingers.

Yuri leaned down and trailed kisses from Conrad's navel all the way up. Each kiss was followed by a fingertip's touch. He ran his tongue along the longest and deepest of Conrad's scars. Conrad whimpered. Yuri nuzzled his neck and bit a little here and there along the way and sucked hard, leaving a hickey or two in his wake. Marking him. _Mine!_ Yuri thought in fierce possessiveness. Yuri drew back, drinking in the sight of the flushed and disheveled Conrad beneath him.

"You know, we have this room for a few days," he drawled huskily. "And I don't plan on having you dress at all for the duration of our stay." Conrad's face blazed up at the implication in the words. Yuri leaned in, his mouth inches away from Conrad's. "I'll have my fill of you, you manly knight of mine." He grinned as Conrad choked and swatted at him. "And since you're so concerned about me not having enough of a taste of women… well, I guess it's my good fortune that _you're_ a woman come daylight, isn't it? Then, I'm gonna have my womanly fill of you."

"Womanly… fill?" asked Conrad, confused.

Yuri smiled seductively. "Why yes. After I make you scream yourself hoarse and make you sore with your _original_ figure, I'm gonna have my way with your female persona, if that's all right with you." Conrad blinked up at him. "You'll get the unique chance to experience it from both sides of the coin!" Yuri leaned closer, feeling hot all over with keen anticipation. "So, Lord Weller, or Ms. Caelyn. When it's daytime, I believe my education on exploring the female form is past due. I hope you are up to the task of being the only one to … teach me."

Conrad's eyes went round at Yuri's wicked smile.

* * *

Conrad woke up and groaned. His body was seriously protesting and his consciousness demanded that he go straight back to sleep. He was quite sure he had never been as sore as he felt right now, barring battle survival.

Who knew that having sex could be that tiresome and exciting at the same time? Yuri had truly lived up to his promise. He had hardly even ever left the bed!

Conrad blinked his sleepy eyes a few times and his gaze landed upon the handcuffs lying on the bedside table. His cheeks tinted with pink and he felt like taking the comforter and covering himself from embarrassment. It was by pure chance that he had discovered what Yuri had called sex toys yesterday afternoon. He didn't know why, but he had been feeling restless, (in between activities with Yuri) and he had decided to check out the things the hotel had provided. When he had seen the toys and not to mention… the DVD… he'd nearly flipped!

Yuri had had to assure him numerous times that they had not been his idea nor was he responsible. After a few rounds of lovemaking, Conrad of course had let the matter drop. But he couldn't help eyeing the trinkets every now and then. And Yuri had noticed.

They had actually managed to muster the strength to get out of the bedroom and spend the late afternoon outdoors walking around town and visiting places. Afterwards, they had gone back to the hotel for a swim before sundown. After he had transformed again back into his male gender, they had enjoyed a good dinner, and Yuri had suggested they go swimming again. He should have known better… Yuri had had other things in mind when he'd proposed that. Conrad had been a fool to think that the swim would be entirely innocent. They'd had fun alright; with Yuri busy seducing him and trying to have intimate moments by the pool! Thank Shinou that by the time they had swum the pool area was already empty of other guests!

That night … Conrad's face blushed crimson remembering it. That night, Yuri had suggested they try out some of the toys. Conrad had been very skeptical at first. But Yuri said they wouldn't do anything if he didn't want to or that they'd do anything dangerous. After being teased by Yuri and Yuri pointing out that he, Conrad, was eyeing the thing, he had finally agreed. He was beginning to understand why the people claimed that toys enhanced the excitement. Who knew that such an act as being cuffed by Yuri and letting him totally have his way with him could drive him to the brink of insanity and extreme pleasure?

And it seemed to be a situation where Yuri had definitely preferred his male body over his female one. The sight of Conrad's powerful muscles and masculine pectorals straining against his bonds had appeared to be an arousing one indeed for Yuri. Conrad flushed hard just remembering.

Afterwards, Yuri said he wanted to keep the toys, saying it would be a terrible waste to simply throw them away.

The DVD… well, that he chucked out the window after breaking it into pieces and mumbling under his breath about throttling a certain Wise Guy of double black!

All in all, it had been a very interesting experience, he thought with a bit of a shiver. In the morning, he and Yuri had finally made love together in his daylight form, with Conrad as a female. It had been extremely strange for Conrad – and yet equally as pleasurable, if in a different way – to be with Yuri intimately with his body in that form. There had certainly been less need for preparation involved before Yuri taking him, that was for sure. And they had discovered certain other advantages to the female body and its responses to stimuli! He flushed all over again at the memory.

But he also remembered one of the conversations that evening, afterward, when Yuri had caught his breath and then reached over to stroke a sweat-soaked strand of Conrad's once more short hair from his brow. He had looked at Conrad seriously, and once more reiterated how much Conrad was loved, and how much Yuri appreciated him for who he was. Then he'd finally asked, with a gentle respect, half-afraid of offending Conrad, which gender Conrad himself preferred. To be female or male?

Conrad had been deeply touched that Yuri had thought to ask him that, that he'd been sensitive enough to see how much that mattered to Conrad. That Yuri valued Conrad's own opinion regarding his body. No one had really asked him that since the entire ordeal had begun.

And Conrad had taken a moment to seriously consider too, before quietly telling Yuri that he, in his heart, was a man, that he'd been born male for a reason, and as eye-opening as being a woman was, he sincerely hoped that Shinou had no intention of changing him permanently to a female version of himself.

He would have been afraid of telling that to Yuri before their bathtub conversation. But now, he was nothing but honest with Yuri, and no longer held any fear of losing his young love over the issue. But he had still been a bit surprised when Yuri had broken into a warm smile and admitted that as much as he admired and enjoyed 'Caelyn's' body, he still retained his own original, years-long attraction to Conrad's wonderful, battle-scarred, sexy, beautiful, _male_ body. And then Yuri had proceeded to show Conrad just how deeply that attraction lay.

Conrad smiled to himself in remembering, and looked at the clock on the wall before his head hit the pillow. It was nearly checkout time. And he was far too weary and too comfortable to get up. Conrad tilted his head to one side and blinked.

Yuri smiled coyly. His hand was positioned underneath his head, supporting it. He has been watching Conrad sleeping for the past hour. "Good Morning, Ms. Caelyn."

"Good morning, _Heika_," answered Conrad sleepily with a lazy smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"I should be asking you that, _Nazukeoya_," Yuri said teasingly.

"Good morning, _Yuri_," Conrad corrected himself.

Yuri smiled at that as Conrad forced himself to rise from the comfy bed with all his soldier's discipline and watched him stretch, before he pounced. He gathered the startled Conrad in his arms and gave him his morning kiss.

"After all, we just completed our lovemaking… I'm sure you're still rather sore!"

Conrad slapped Yuri's forearm playfully. "And whose fault is that?"

Yuri pretended to think. That he looked over at Conrad with a straight face and said, "Yours." Which caused Conrad's mouth to drop open and Yuri to chuckle. "Now, now, Captain. Don't blow your cool little head. You were very responsive last night, after all."

Conrad wanted to swat Yuri again for that, but Yuri grabbed his wrist and pulled her, _him!_ Yuri thought furiously. It was hard to think of Conrad as a guy when he was in his female persona like this. He yanked Conrad down, making them roll around once, before pinning Conrad down to the bed.

"Now," Yuri said cheekily. "As much as this situation is enjoyable. I'm afraid we ought to shower. We need to check out soon. After that, we'll have the day to ourselves."

Yuri kissed Conrad softly before getting up and extending his hand. "Now come on. Join me in the shower? We can save up on hot water if we shower together."

Conrad raised an eyebrow while accepting Yuri's hand. Yuri smiled and gently brushed Conrad's cheek with his other hand. Conrad could feel his face warm at Yuri's tender gesture. But he also caught a certain glint in Yuri's eye as he was pulled to his feet, sore muscles protesting loudly, and tugged along to the bathroom. He knew by now that when he was involved, nothing in Yuri's mind was innocent any more. They'd probably be having another round in the shower.

And he was right.

* * *

Yuri and Conrad entered the front door before being accosted by a livid Gwendal von Voltaire.

"Where have you been?" asked Gwendal harshly, dividing his glare between Yuri and Conrad.

Conrad nearly eeped at the sight of his older brother and she- _he,_ Conrad thought furiously, he never seen his brother this angry… at least not at him!

Yuri stared wide-eyed at Gwendal. He briefly glanced at Conrad before turning his attention back to Gwendal. "Ah, Gwendal, what…"

"Do you know how long you've been gone?" Gwendal asked angrily, cutting Yuri off. His blue eyes were flashing. And he was slightly shaking with repressed anger. His gaze snapped to Conrad, eyeing him from head to foot in quick assessment. "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for Conrart?"

"Gwendal, I told you we had an important function to attend," Yuri said nervously. He didn't want to tick off a ticking time bomb any further. "It was… "

"That was Saturday! It's already Monday!"

"It was only the weekend, Gwendal…" Yuri tried to placate him. But it was clear his attempt wouldn't have any success.

"You could at least have told me!" He turned a glower on his little brother. "I expected more responsibility from you, Conrart!"

"Since when do I need your permission for such a thing?" said Conrad for the first time. His shock was gone only to be replaced by irritation. There was defiance in his eyes. "Gwendal, we are not in Shin Makoku. And if it is not a matter of state, I do not need your permission. Or are you claiming that I answer to you even in matters of a personal nature?"

"You are my younger brother…"

"I've grown…"

"Until you are wed, you are _still_ my responsibility. And speaking of weddings…" Gwendal grasped Conrad by the hand and pulled him to the living room, with Yuri hurriedly following behind. "Take a look at what the mothers have been doing!"

Conrad's eyes grew wide and Yuri's jaw hit the floor, shocked and speechless.

The room was a complete and chaotic mess!

"Yuri! Lord Weller!" Wolfram called out from the various ribbons that surrounded and adorned him. "You bloody wimps! Where the hell have you both been?"

Coming out of his shock, Yuri shook his head and asked meekly, "Er, what… is this?... what's going on?"

"It seems our mothers have decided that a wedding ceremony for the two of you is a necessity." Yuri looked at Gwendal incredulously. "So as you can see, they're busy preparing."

Conrad didn't know what to say. This was worse than Mother's dressing up her sons or asking them to choose their next beau…

Conrad silently headed upstairs. Yuri watched Conrad leave with worry etched on his face.

* * *

In a small room, where there was barely any light, a shadowy figure was busy developing pictures that he had recently taken. There were various photographs hanging on a string. And all of them showed the same thing, featured the same subject… or should we say, they had at least one thing in common.

The figure smiled, tracing one of the pictures with his finger, longingly.

"Soon," said the figure. "Soon, my lovely one, you will be mine."

From the hanging string, the image of Caelyn Von Spitzveg stared back at him smiling.

* * *

**AN = Finally Yuri have intercourse with Conrad. Poor bloke had to wait until the monthly is over to do so. And poor Conrad had to go through sexual wringger to fulfil both their needs...hehehe..**

**Oh my... lookie here.. It seem Conrad is being stalked by someone. Think Yuri can handle this fight?**

**Thanks Paxwolf for your hard work and for your inputs on this chapter. I really appreciated it.**

**Anyone want to guess who the stalker is??**

**-Elvina P.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning = This chapter is unbetaed. Any mistakes in this chapter is all mine. (English is my second language. Please excuse me)**

**Yuri's Girlfriend or Boyfriend?**

**Chapter 11**

"I can't believe we did that, friend-of-my-brother." Shori said pointedly. He was secretly on the phone talking to Murata at a cafe. Yuri was due back home any minute now. The moment he set foot in the house, Shori knew Yuri would not be please. So he did what he did best when it comes to his odd family, disappear before any crazy situation take place!

"A loving brother would do anything for his beloved younger brother, no? brother-of-my-friend. You would do almost anything to make sure he is happy, don't you?" Murata stated matter of factly.

"This is a bit over the top, don't you think? You owe me big time for the favors I did in that room. Who would want to butt-in in Yuri's affairs anyway? And don't tell me your long dead king, Shinou!" Hissed Shori. When he first found out what exactly he needed to put in that room, he was about to hunt down the great sage and castrated him. There is something he shouldn't even think of getting involved in his brother's relationship. And as much as getting a toy for his baby brother on his special occasion amused him, getting the said toys for different reasons is another matter entirely. If Yuri wanted to have some fun with toys in the mix, Yuri should obtain them himself.

"The member's of the court has been practising this very method since the beginning. Once you are a monarch, nothing is private. You should well acquaintance yourself with it by now."

Apparently, his brother's royal court didn't get the memo. So he sucked up his pride and his brotherly honours and went ahead and bought them. He was forever thankful he was not a king to such court.

"Even though nothing is private, I don't think helping making sure those two are intimate is part of the job scope. I am questioning the nature of this shady business of your court. Why are you so set of making sure that they had sex? Just so you know, butt in their sexual lives again, friend-of-my-brother, and I will see that Yuri would have one advisor less in his court!"

"I just do what I was told to do. You can't fault a man who was doing his job."

"You of all people should already know where their relationship stands. The fact that you go at the great length of making sure that Yuri stays in Conrad's bed it's like as if you are all afraid Yuri is falling out of favours with Conrad. What? Does whom he bedded with have an impact on the court?"

"Geez… Don't take it out on me, dude. Whoever Yuri chooses to have sex with does not affect our hierarchy in any way. I just do what the higher up told me to do. Even I am not so sure what the exact purpose is. We just wait and see the result."

"I am not keen on this manipulation and conspiracies. Anyway, it's moot point now. So, How do you think he'll react when he realized the mothers have been preparing for their wedding?"

"I don't know about you. But I think Yuri will put his foot down on this little matter. Like it or not, he is very protective towards Lord Weller. Anything that might jeopardise Lord Weller's feeling, Yuri won't take it lightly."

"Do you agree what with the mother's are doing? Do you thing they are ready for the next big step?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Yeah, they are very much in love. But I don't think… at least I think… Lord Weller is ready."

"What do you mean?"

"Yuri has issues of his own, no? Who is to say Lord Weller won't have the same problem?"

"I thought they tackled that already?"

"Only on relationships, Brother-of-my-friend. Marriage was not in the agenda back then."

"I hate court politics sometimes!"

* * *

Gwendal Von Voltaire eyed the scenery in front of him with a frown oh his face. Behind him, the house was hectic as usual as Wolfram was trying in vain to stop his mother for making him looking more ridiculous than before.

For the last couple of days… he had been very angry. After their mothers announce their wedding plans for his younger brother and The King, he had been nothing but livid!

When he found out that both his younger brother is staying the weekend secluded with the king at some hotel room just the two of them alone, he found himself storming towards that location, only to have the young king's brother and the wise man of double black intercepted his way. He knew he was acting irrationally but who wouldn't when you was suddenly shocked by your younger brother's wedding plans?

Oh he knew the King and his younger brother are courting. He had seen his youngest baby brother Wolfram plotted with Yozak to make the King and Conrart admitted their feelings for each other. He had observed as they stared at each other discreetly when the other isn't looking. He even accompany his King when he was outing at the town, trying to find suitable courting gifts for his younger brother and fidgeting nervously in case he got the gifts wrong! He even knew they were sharing rooms while staying on the King's parent's home. Oh he can take the staring, the gifts and the budding romance any day… but he refused to acknowledge any news of how far their relationship have progressed. Yes, to his chagrin, he saw the love marks with his own eyes, but never once until now that the king flaunting about bedding his younger brother right on his face. They were more discreet back home!

Technically, they should have waited to consummate after they are married! Not during their courtship! What was his younger brother thinking? Better yet… what was he thinking letting them progressing this far without monitoring them?

Gwendal eyed Yuri out of the corner of his eyes. Said King was leaning against the wall, irritated with his foot tapping. He ignores Wolfram's cry for help and gracefully manuvers out any of Wolfram's attempt to get him entangle with their mother's crazy planning.

He admits, they have come a long way since Yuri became king. And against all odds, Yuri had brought peace towards their homeland. But he is still just a boy! And no matter what his mother says the prospect that the King is courting his younger brother and very, very serious about it didn't sits too well with him. He eyed the King up and down, accessing him. Gwendal's fist clenched tighter.

Marrying his younger brother? Not likely. The King has to prove himself to him first! There is no way he is ever consenting to their union. Conrart deserve better. He deserves to be treated better and make an honest man. Not some liaison to the king whenever he fancies! And if he has his way, they will never be getting married, ever! He rather sent his younger brother to the temple and lives his life as a priest then marrying the boy king!

Nope. Never! Not to this young and naïve king!

* * *

Yuri sighed as he sat in the living room with his mother and Lady Celi. Wolfram and Gwendal was off somewhere. And from the way Gwendal was glaring at him with full intensity, he wasn't sure he want to know what the man was thinking nor did he know what he did to warrant such a glare. But right now, he has bigger problems to settle.

"Would the two of you mind explaining to me why you are preparing a wedding? Mine and Conrad's wedding to be exact?"

"We just thought we would like to prepare it early. You never know, you might need it sooner than you think."

"By designing a wedding gown? Mom…"

"Mama, Yu-chan." Jennifer interjected. Yuri ignored her. He didn't even acknowledge that he heard her and he kept talking with a calm straight face.

"Mom, we are both males and why did you drag Wolfram in on it? You do know Wolfram height is different than Conrad's."

"It's terribly exciting, Yu-chan, and it is every mothers dream to plan her children wedding. There is no harm in that is there?" Jennifer gushed excitedly. Yuri could have sweat drop.

"No mom, there isn't. But don't you think it's too soon for me to think about marriages?"

"Yu-chan, I'm not getting any younger. I want to spoil my grandkids. You and Conrad seem to be serious with each other. So why not get on with it? I'll be happier when this is out of the way and you settle with someone who makes you happy."

Yuri inwardly groaned at the lame excuse his mom just sprung on him. That is the most ridicules thing and the most cliché excuse ever! If his mother really wants grandkids… she should have bugged Shori a long time ago and not waiting for him. Yuri sighed heavily.

Once Jennifer excuses herself, leaving Yuri and Lady Celi alone in the living room, Yuri turned to Lady Celi, who have been staying quiet while he and his mom's talking and pretending to leisurely reading the megazine. "Lady Celi, tell me truthfully. Why are you doing this? Conrad and I, we haven't discussed the possibilities of marriage yet. It wasn't even on my mind,"

_Okay, that did cross my mind plenty of times to purposed to Conrad. But I'm only seventeen!_ _I'm not courageous enough to purposed!_ And they don't need to know that.

Lady Celi shrugged casually, her eyes never left the magazine in front of her."I just thought it's time you both went to the next phrase." Yuri stared at Lady Celi, wide eyes. "I know Your Majesty loves him, and my son returns your feelings… but don't you think it's high time you both taken the next step?"

"Lady Celi… do you realized what you are saying?"

Lady Celi waves him off nonchalantly. "Oh come of it, Your Majesty. There is no point to be shy anymore, is there? You are not fifteen."

"Yes… but… to have this conversation with you… to actually hearing you suggesting we taking the next step… Do you realize how awkward this is?" Yuri said hastily. His face flaming red and he was looking anywhere at Lady Celi. Goodness, how is he going to look at her, or anyone, in the eyes once this talk is over? It is embarrassing!

Lady Celi sighed and finally shut the magazine and set it aside, then she gave Yuri her full attention. "Is it really that surprising? From what history I manage to pick up here, your fifteen century until eighteen century is not much different from our culture. Didn't they marry off at the age fifteen the earliest? I'm sure seventeen soon to be eighteen is considered the most suitable age to wed."

"That was centuries ago, Lady Celi. Present day modern, we at least got married when we are… say twenty the earliest?"

"You are objecting to this so vehemently. Are you interested in pursuing free love like me? Would you like to join me in my voyage?" asked Lady Celi. Her tone held laughter in them. Yuri just knew she finds all this amusing. Heck! Everything to her is amusing.

"As interesting as it is your offer, but I would like to respectfully decline. I have no intention or any desire to pursue anyone's love except Conrad's. And I prefer me and Conrad on our own voyage, thank you."

"What's this? Planning your honeymoon already? Why not get on with the wedding ceremony first?"

"Lady Celi…" Yuri moaned while rubbing his face with the both of his hands. Arguing with her seems to be pointless. Really, he has no clue on how to tackle this subject, and dissuade the mother of his dearest love from her obvious planning!

"It's one thing to be in a relationship. But to be unmarried for so long when it is obvious where your relationship stands, that bounds to bring some rumours."

Yuri raised his head and looked at Lady Celi in puzzlement. He wondered what Lady Celi is saying now. "Your Majesty, I think the days of puppy love have been going on long enough. Your Majesty will be eighteen soon, and the kingdom would want you to provide an heir. And… as much as I let my sons with so much leeway and freedom over this matter and their personal lives, I would like all of them to settle down at some point too."

"I understand completely and I know why you are pushing us there. But Lady Celi… we are talking about my future here… our future, mine and Conrad's. I am only seventeen, Lady Celi. True I have committed myself to the man I love in a way, but I still want to do things… to see places before marriage tie me down or constricting me forever."

"And you can't see the world with Conrart by your side? That's what all playboys excuses are, King Yuri. You sound like you wanted to commit infidelity when the opportunity strikes,"

"I never said that!" Yuri cried out in shock and dismayed. He would never ever cheat on Conrad. Conrad was his pillar, his centre of everything the moment they met. The bond they shared was greater than anything he ever known. Plus, he maybe young… but he is not a fool to think that if he cheats, there won't be dire recuperation. Yuri shuddered. Wolfram would burn him alive and Gwendal… he does not want to know what the man would do to him.

"That's what it sounds like to me…"

"I didn't mean it like that… all I'm saying is… Isn't it too soon for me to think about marriage? Shouldn't I wait for a few more years?"

"You could. But like I said, recent development has prompted me to prepare."

"Are you certain about this? Marriage is a very big thing. I do not thing Conrad is ready for it!"

"I won't be too sure on that. I know my son. And I know he has been ready for a long time. He is just waiting for the right person."

"I don't think I'm ready…"

"Do you really think so? Can you look deep within your heart and honestly say you are not ready? Can you truly say to me that you don't want to spend the rest of your life happy with Conrart. Can you say that you never before vision yourself having a family with Conrart?"

Yuri can't answer her.

"Your Majesty, of all my sons, I worry about Conrart the most. He doesn't have a moryaku. He may be the captain of the guards, but he is defenceless if he is up against strong magic opponent. I just want my son to be happy regardless with or without a marriage. The marriage is just for me to ease my mind and to secure his protection."

* * *

"Conrad?" Yuri knocked on the door and entered their room. He found his lover lying on his bed, face down with his leg flapping up and down slowly. "Conrad?"

Conrad didn't answer him. He continues to flap his legs. Yuri sighed. He went over to the bed, and spoon Conrad with his body. Conrad offed at the sudden weight behind him. Yuri places small kisses at Conrad's shoulder before he asked. "Are you upset by what the mums are doing downstairs?"

Conrad shakes his head and grins. "Not really. Mother has always been bugging me for marriages in the past. She even tries setting me up for courtship every now and then. It's not that much surprising, really."

Yuri frowned. He was totally confused. "Then if you're not surprise, then why are you all stunned back there?"

Conrad turned so he was facing Yuri. "Well to be honest. I never thought that she should go this far. It never occurred to me that she would actually prepare the wedding for us. She had never seen me in any serious relationship to actually plan for the wedding. I thought mother won't do anything and let our relationship runs it course. This is the first time in all my years I have seen her planning a wedding that is not hers so of course I'm shocked. Who knew that the mothers will unite and plan our big day for us, huh?"

"Well, certainly not me that's for sure." Said Yuri in a daze. Now that he think back about it. It was out of the blue that this thing with marriage comes up. Sure, he and Lady Celi had a talk but is that all there is to it? Is there no completely deeper reason? Call him paranoid but politics sometimes are a lot uglier than the war on the battlefield. They manipulate, twist and turn, and pull strings which left him in a huge headache most of the time. No wonder Gwendal was frowning a lot. It is not helping him much when there are still things about his kingdom that he still don't know about. "Conrad, be truthful. Are you sure you are not disturb by all this?" murmured Yuri silently.

Conrad bit his bottom lip. It was a little scary when your own mother is planning your own wedding without telling him first. He rather be aware of things then without. "Maybe a little. It's like they are forcing us. I don't want to do anything rashly only to regret it later."

Yuri smile softly. "Me either. Which is why I managed to convinced both our mothers to wait. I can't stop them from continuing designing the wedding gowns, but they won't go any further."

Conrad blinked. He stared at Yuri as if he was saying he was crazy and stupid. He really don't know what to make out of that statement. "The wedding gowns? I don't understand. Why a gown?"

"They have in their heads to have us wed as soon as possible. Possibly tomorrow or anytime while you are staying here, if they both have their ways. They have deluded themselves into thinking that you will still have a female appearance by the time we do get married. And since you are temporarily a female during the day, Lady Celi is beside herself having a daughter to dress up. I think deep down, Lady Celi would like to have a daughter to share her interest. My mum is like that too."

Conrad shuddered thinking what kind of gown they are creating for him. "Thanks Shinou you stopped them."

Yuri chuckled. "Yes. But poor Wolfram had to be their Barbie doll. He is most certainly not happy with either of us at the moment."

Conrad was horrified to say at least. "Oh my…. That bad?" He groaned. His cheek was tinted pink with embarrassment.

Yuri grins cheekily before lowering his mouth to Conrad and gave him a long sensual kiss that takes both their breaths away. The wedding plan was forgotten for now, but Yuri can't help replaying what Lady Celi's said in his mind. Does he really ready to have his own family? He felt possessive and protective towards Conrad, yes. He loves him, yes... but he is not ready for marriage yet is he? And what was that with protection? Conrad is more than capable of protecting himself. Hell! He was the Lion of Lutenberg for god sake! Yuri may not have all the answers with him right now, but one thing he knows for sure that he didn't want to be with anyone else except Conrad.

The music was nice. It was sensual. It was sexy and it was downright exciting. It was so upbeat and intense that Yuri knew as intense as his feeling towards his captain of the guards. Yuri eyed Conrad discreetly from the corner of his eyes, and he smirks lopsidedly.

Conrad was busy frowning over some work that he brought home with him. Poor dear didn't even know what impure thoughts of him that's running through Yuri's mind. Had he even have an inkling, he might have to run and hide for cover or the very least, took up arm and defended himself from him. But since he is oblivious…. Yuri's eyes raked through Conrad's body with a glint and he smiled wolfishly… all the better for him. Yuri grins wickedly as he plots.

Suddenly, a thought came to Yuri and he inwardly cackle with glee. He bit his bottom lips from chuckling loudly and he turned to stared at the computer screen one last time.

_Oh boy_, Yuri thought gleefully, smirking. _Conrad should have run and hide…. Because once I catch him, he is not going to be anywhere but on the bed!_

"Dance with me," said Yuri confidently. Conrad looks up and grins when he heard that. "Are you sure, Yuri? The last we dance you created a lot of fuss…"

"That was two years ago. I didn't even know how to dance then. And it was strictly like the waltz too. But this is a different dance." Yuri said smirking.

Conrad frowned. His brows bent together and Yuri thought he look cute when he frowning. "What do you mean?"

Yuri pointed at the show that was playing on the computer behind Conrad. Conrad turns to look, and after a minute, his eyes went wide.

"Oh no… no!… no I'm never going to dance like that. What are they doing? Making out on the dance floor?"

"That's one way to say to such sensual dance."

"What is this music called?"

"The music is latin. That sensual dance is…. Yuri frowned when looked at the dance carefully, that dace is a mixture of Salsa and Tango, I think... Don't they have something similar back on Shin Makoku?"

"No! No way. Uh-uh… I'll pass." said Conrad frantically as he back away from the screen. He didn't get far as he backed right into Yuri. His back leans firmly against Yuri's chest.

"Oh come on, sweetheart. We're in my room for god sake…"

"Exactly. What if people walk in on us?"

Yuri turned Conrad around. He was grinning carelessly, but his eyes was looking at him heatedly. Conrad just knew then that he is trapped in a wicked wolf's trapped! "Won't it be interesting? Them walking in on us dancing so seductively with each other?"

"Yuri!" if it was possible, Conrad turns even redder. It was scandalous! Yuri shouldn't be suggesting such things. It will cause the tongue to wage and gossips abound.

"I was just kidding. No one is at home right now. Our mother's have gone out for the whole afternoon. Come on, Conrad. It'll be fun. It's not like we haven't dance this dance before…" They both know Yuri didn't mean the dance. "Plus, I love this dance. They didn't phrase the Latin dances 'Sex on the dance floor' for nothing you know…" Yuri whispered huskily at Conrad's ears. He chuckled when he noticed that Conrad's face was beet red.

"Idiot youth and their hormones!" mumbled Conrad incoherently. Yuri buried his face at the junction of Conrad's neck and suck in Conrad's feminine scent.

_Score!_… Yuri thought excitedly. Yuri nipped the neck lightly and he blew a soft air over the area, making Conrad squirmed in his arms. They are starting the lesson right away and he is looking forward to give Conrad pointers.

Oh, and he is so going to try the dance later tonight, when Conrad is more masculine. Yuri had to bit his bottom lips in anticipation just by thinking of it. It's going to be a sweet torture for the both of them. Too bad he can't try them right now. He heard dancing Salsa and Tango with another male can be equally satisfying. He wanted to try them all!

* * *

Conrad was wide awake that night. Yuri lies beside him in deep slumber. His chest rise up and down evenly. They were both bone tired after their activity. Yuri had indeed made good of his words! After he taught him how to dance those latin dance, they had another round of such dance during the night. It was shortly followed by another round of…. Conrad's face heat up and he blushed from head to toe… another round of intense love making.

Conrad buried his face on the pillow, and inhaled the scent of their love making. They will need to rise extra early if they want to avoid the family to notice their particular state of being. Though to be honest, Conrad knew by the amount of noise they made, the whole house has already figured out their recent activity. How is he going to face his family in the morning? It will be embarrassing!

Suddenly, Conrad's face dropped and he sighed heavily. What was his mother thinking? Urging the king to marry? And to him of all people? Is she insane? The king can't be married to him! He needs to marry a royal or noble blood. A princess from another kingdom to build alliances. Yuri can't possibly marry him, a half-breed! He is unworthy of Yuri. He is content just by having Yuri's love and affection even though he knew it would not last. He won't dream of receiving anything more.

Conrad breathes a few deep breaths. His chest suddenly felt painful and pitiful. Wolfram will bash him a new one if he knew what his little big brother are feeling at this very moment. The thought of Yuri marrying another makes him depressed and it feels like his world is coming to an end. His heart suddenly feels like dropping to the bottomless pit and breaks into a million pieces. He felt so disheartening. But that was the right thing to do. Yuri is destined and fated to marry another. Yuri will not choose him. He can't choose him. That is not acceptable. He is not worthy to be the King's Consort.

Conrad snuggled closer to Yuri. And Yuri subconsciously tighten his arm around Conrad, mumble incoherently in his sleep. Conrad smile wryly. Acceptable or not, while the king still has his attention on him, Conrad will cherish the moments they spend together. One day, he would have to share Yuri's love with someone else. That person will stay by Yuri's side throughout his reign and get to share Yuri's glory while he watches silently from the background. But until that day comes, Conrad will hold on to Yuri's love for him solely for as long as he can.

-TBC-

* * *

**A/N = This is the unbetaed version of the chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was hoping to wait for the betaed version before posting it. But since my beta has yet to get right back to me, I'll post this first before I'll repost it with the complete beta version. (I know most of you have been waiting for an update or two...)**

**I am in the process of writing other chapters for my other fandoms. Sorry for the long absence Minna-san. It has been a hectic year and months for me. **

**Grammars and Spelling mistakes aside... what you guys think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Horredous? Read and Review.**

**-Elvina P.**


	12. Chapter 12

Titled : Yuri's Girlfriend or Boyfriend

By : ElvinaPotter

Warning : Unbeta'ed.

Disclaimer : I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

**Chapter 12 **

Yuri scanned the papers in front of him and sighed. He had gone through a lot of paperwork that day while helping Shori with some of his workload, trying to understand the way his brother does his work. Normally, he couldn't even bother; but his brother has been exhausted lately and he was sleeping less and hardly eats anything. He was that busy! Yuri, being a nice little brother that he was; was somehow _persuaded_ to help his brother out considering the fact that he has some experience in paperwork (That was the excuse given). Once Yuri saw the amount of paperwork he had to see through, he wondered if his brother is only ruling the company or ruling a country. The amount of the workload was staggering! (Not like he can complaint) and some of the margins did not make any sense to him and the rest – he wondered why he had to do them in the first place! He will be most happy not to see _that_ paperwork again.

But... if what he was subtlety hinted at was right, then this is just the beginning of a huge headache for him. Yuri put the paper down with a huffed.

"What's wrong, Yuri?" asked Conrad from where _she_ sat.

Yuri peeked at Conrad, who was reading some article on the news paper, mumbled, "Just having a rough day," Yuri rubbed the back of his neck to release some tension. He had been doing this batch of paperwork for a few hours. While going through the documents itself is not stressful, it's the documents information itself that is making him stress. After a while, charts and margins blurred and he can't even make head or tail of it.

"It's not that bad. You have been doing all those paper works back home. This should be easy for you." Conrad replied with a lopsided smirk on his lips. The kind of smirk that just tempted Yuri to kiss him senseless.

"If I know what exactly I'm staring at then it's fine. Why did Shori asked me to familiarize myself with his work so suddenly? I can understand if he wants me to help him with some of the stuff but the amount of paperwork he pushed towards me is suspicious. I mean logically speaking... I'm not authorized to even know some of the company's stuff. Shori even gave me paperwork that requires signatory! There are laws pertaining to confidential and this is just pushing it a little." Yuri growled; glaring at the papers as if he was demanding it to give him answers. "I know the introduction went smoothly and I am now a part of the board but somehow; I got a hunch that there is something else going on behind my back," claimed Yuri exasperated. He stared Conrad directly in the eyes. "There is something else, is there?" Yuri asked Conrad sceptically.

Conrad winced and put down the book he was reading and bit his bottom lips in contemplation. Yuri was right. There was more going on than Yuri was aware of. He, Shori and Bob has had a few discussions about Yuri's future involvement. There was a possibility that he will continue with his life here on this Earth instead of permanently migrating to Shin Makoku. As such, both Bob and Shori thought it will be a splendid idea to officially introduce Yuri to their circle much like how they introduced Conrad.

However, it would be fine if they had done it by consulting Yuri first. But Shori had insisted that they kill two birds with one stone without Yuri's knowing. Something about Yuri will protest too much. They meant to tell him after the party. But each of them get caught up with their work that it totally slipped their minds.

"Conrad. What is it?" Yuri asked carefully, noting Conrad's hesitation.

Conrad shut his eyes briefly and took a huge breathe. It's now or never. "You remember the company's dinner party? Where you have to attend and meet every single people in attendant with Bob and Shori?"

Yuri nodded his head. He remembers the night well. Okay, so he wasn't fond about that party. It was_ after_ the party that was his favourite. "How could I forget? It was an odious affair. But our secret affair afterward was a lot more pleasurable." Said Yuri cheekily.

Conrad swatted Yuri's arm, blushing. "Be serious. I'm trying to explain."

"Yes, Miss Caelyn. Anything for the beautiful lady." said Yuri sniggering while pretending to rub his sore arm. Even in a female form, Conrad feminine's hand can still hurt!

Conrad eyes narrowed and he scowled. "Keep that up and I'll have you sleep on the couch in the living room."

"Oh, you won't dare," Yuri challenged, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Conrad glared at him with his hands resting on his hips. "Want to find out? I've been sleeping alone in my bed since I was born."

Yuri grinned mischievously. He patted his bed gently and said mockingly. "Ah... but this is my bed."

Conrad's arched an eyebrow. "That might be, your bed, your house, your room…. But we all know it is the Lady who calls the shot," he replied smirking in kind. It was weird saying such a phrase. More so since Conrad was technically not a lady. But to say 'The Partner who bottomed' is like a blow to his pride. No male wanted to be point out that he was a submissive.

And he will not be repeating that sentence again!

Yuri burst out chuckling and shakes his head. "Ugh! You are impossible," then he sober up and redirect their conversation. "Alright. Back to topic; what about that dinner party?"

Conrad shut his eyes and secretly groaned warily. He just _knew_ Yuri would not be please. No matter who told him the news, Yuri will still be _annoyed_. "It's not the party per se," said Conrad nervously. He then square up his shoulder and said with a lot more clarity. "There was another reason why they wanted you there at the party."

Yuri frown and his eyes narrowed. "You mean aside from being a Demon Prince, who is the younger brother of their Maoh?" At Conrad's attentively nod, Yuri could have smack his forehead exasperatedly. "Courts and their subtle manipulations…" Yuri mumbled low under his breath. His expression darkens for a moment before it was will away behind a cool mask. Then he sighed exasperatedly. "Alright! Let's have it. What was that other reason?"

"Shori had the idea at the last minute. He thought it would be beneficial to strengthen your position in this realm much like mine in my original form. You were actually introduced not only as the 'Younger brother demon prince' but also as Shori's second in command."

"He what?!" Yuri exclaimed wide eyed with shock.

"Bob agreed that it was splendid idea for you to help Shori with his ruling once he retires from his role indefinitely." Conrad finishes his sentence quickly. Better get the main idea out of the way while Yuri still comprehended what he was told.

"So what you are basically saying," Yuri asked softly while trying to get his thoughts in order. "Is that I'm going to have more of an active role in my brother's life – like Gwendal's position or Murata's position?" Conrad nodded in confirmation.

"Then in that regards, I can safely assume that all this paperwork," Yuri's hand motion to the papers while his eyes never left Conrad, "Is actually me doing my duty here as Shori's second in command, right? It's his way of what – training me?" Another nod from Conrad. "Why?" Yuri spats through gritted teeth. His eyes flash dangerously in respondent to his anger. "Why decide such action without consulting me first? Why not just let be a silent investor or shareholder of the company much like they did with you?" _Something that will just exist on paper?_ Thought Yuri silently.

"What else that befits The Prince and brother of their Maou? Like it or not, you are still a royalty to them after all," Conrad said in a nonchalant manner. "Shori was making it official."

Yuri rose from his bed and start pacing about the room. "This is beyond fucked up. The point here is that for an important decision such as this, should have been consulted by me first. I am so going to have a word with my over-bearing, over-protective brother for this..."

Conrad bit his bottom lips nervously. He doesn't like it when Yuri ranted wildly. Because when Yuri was at this state, his powers tended to go haywire. He told both Shori and Bob that Yuri will be furious once he found out, but they won't listen to him. Each decision has consequences and now, Yuri is furious. "I take it you don't like this news."

Yuri stopped short and stared hard at Conrad. "Damn straight I don't like it. I need to have a word with both Shori and Bob about their manipulations. Everything has boundaries and they need to know when to keep in line. This is my life we are talking about here. Did it ever occur to them that I might move to Shin Makoku permanently?"

Conrad studied Yuri and stare at him steadily. It was precisely by that question that Shori had decided the 'safety measures' so to speak. "We all know that as long you have families here, you won't fully migrate to Shin Makoku. Shori reasoned that should that be the case, at least it's best if you have some sort of life establish here. You have been so focus in your role as King that you didn't think about what you are going to do in this realm, correct?"

Yuri's shoulder drop and he squirm nervously. "Not exactly... but still..."

Conrad felt his eyebrow twitched. If they were not discussing something important, he would be amused knowing he is acting like his brother, Gwendal. As it is, Conrad can only sympathize with his brother for feeling the annoying feeling every day. "Then what's the problem? In a few months time, you will be eighteen. An age where you will be seen as an adult, and at the same time, you will finish your schooling. What are you going to do then? At least this way, Shori can look after you."

Yuri's hands flairs exasperatedly. His face scrunches up with a hint of desperation. "By becoming his _active_ second? Don't you think this decision is a little too extreme? What if, I'm too involved with their society and suddenly, I really need to move out? I can't just stop being their Prince. What then? We age differently than the Demons here. To those who don't know about me, there will be questions. There are too many complications with this plan."

"You could hand over the position to someone else later. By then, Shori would have an heir or successor of his own." Conrad remark; shrugging.

Yuri snorted. He doubts very much that his brother will allow him to leave. Over protective behaviour remember? "So you say. You all have makes things more difficult for me. By integrating me this way, it will be hard for me to quietly and smoothly move later on."

"Shori was thinking to make it easy for you. Think about it from his point of view. You still need a life here. How are you going to get by when you are frequently communing to the other realm? At least by Shori's side, he can cover for you."

Yuri stared at Conrad steadily; long and unblinking. Conrad inwardly squirmed being the recipient of such gaze. When Yuri's eyes pierce through you like that, it was hard to know what he was thinking. "You all have really thought this through, haven't you?" he asked softly.

"Shori was very adamant so to speak. He refused to listen once he made up his mind. In my defence, I tried arguing with him but unfortunately, when it comes to big brothers, they tended to disregards other people's opinion and rear their over-protective head."

"I still don't like it." Yuri firmly said.

"You are used to ruling a kingdom. If it's any consolation, at least you already know how things are basically done." Conrad try to placate.

Yuri snorts in disbelief and roll his eyes unceremoniously. "Politics I can handle but not running a company. I can do math but I know next to nothing on their finances or what their company's goals or objectives in general. If he wants me to be his second, Shori really need to explain to me everything."

"Quit sulking already. I thought it was normal for parents to shape their children's future?" Conrad huffed.

Yuri gaped and stared at Conrad wide eyed in disbelief. For all the weirdness that surrounds his beloved partner, stating the obvious is just plain awkward. It just sounds so wrong somehow. Not exactly appropriate for this conversation. "Keyword is parents. Not older brothers. You and I both know that that notion is not true. Heck, even mum and dad let me decide my own path."

Conrad flair his hand in defeat and sigh exasperatedly. "Ugh. Shori really owes me big for making me dealing with your royal moodiness right now. I should demand him to give me a raise. How about we make a deal? You accept this position and become Shori's second in command, while I make sure that Shori won't burden you with more than you can chew. Truthfully, I really think it's not that different from your own rule. It'll be easy with experience at least. Plus, we get to be working in the same building so that perks right?"

Conrad suddenly yelped when Yuri grabbed him from behind and laid them both facing each other on the bed. "How about, to make things extra sweeter with that deal, we added more clauses allowing you let me bang you on the office table any time of my choosing be them during the day or during overtime?" Yuri leered smirking suggestively. He was going to look forward in playing out that fantasy.

Conrad gawked at Yuri before what he said registered fully to his brain and his face flushed beat red as he smacked Yuri hard. "Yuri you idiot!" Conrad stuttered, embarrassed. "We are supposed to be working not indulging your fantasy!"

"Wasn't my fault you proposed such a sexy deal," Yuri murmured huskily. "Beside, I'm a horny teenager. I'm supposed to be allowed to indulge myself with lots of fantasies involving my seductive, temptress and sexy girlfriend slash boyfriend."

"Aren't you a pervert," Conrad pulls Yuri down for a kiss. Yuri relished these sweet kisses. As he tongue dance with Conrad's, Yuri can't help being attracted and addicted to the being that was Conrad. He could never get enough of Conrad. Never!

They both gasped for air once their mouth finally parted from each other. Conrad looked up to him in a dazed. His lips were slightly red from the sweet abused that was given and looking at Yuri like that - he wanted to kiss him again. "You do look exquisite like this," Yuri breathes affectionately. His finger run across Conrad's cheek lightly.

Conrad smirked softly. Now that Yuri's anger has shimmering out, perhaps he will be more amiable. "So does this means, you'll do it?"

Yuri's eyes narrowed before he gives Conrad one hard kiss that causes Conrad to moan in shock. "Now, now, don't push your luck. I am still going to have a word with my brother and since he had me cornered so beautifully, I don't see why I shouldn't help him right now. However, I might not be so cooperative in the future. I refuse to have him string me along like some puppet."

Conrad had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He was a noble-born. He should act with dignity when in the present of his king. But when Conrad saw the confident, lopsided smirk with that damn twinkling knowing look in his eyes; as if he knows what Conrad was thinking, he pouted and huffed instead, and as Yuri like to put it; courtesy be damned! "Fine. While you're at it, make sure you give them one heck of a tongue lashing on my behalf. I go through your mood swing. Now, it's their turn," said Conrad sulking.

Yuri chuckle before placing one last chaste kiss before detangle himself away from Conrad. He would dearly love to cuddle with Conrad after a long day but they have other engagements. "Now, you and I need to get ready. We are going out."

That caught Conrad's attention. As far as he knows they have nothing planned for the evening. "Going out? Where?"

Yuuri beamed widely. He helped Conrad on his feet before going to his wardrobe to pick out a suitable outfit for the evening. Looking over at Conrad through his mirror, he said grinning, "When was the last time we went out on a date?"

**. . .**

"Is this your idea of a date?" asked Conrad floored. He winced at the wild thumping of the music.

Their date has started out rather nicely. Yuri had taken him to dinner at some restaurant that caters to European cuisine. Looking at the dish price, not of what was on the menu is cheap. But Conrad is not about to ask where Yuri come by the money. Then, they had spent time strolling leisurely at some garden that had various lighting displays. They enjoy their time there immensely. When the hour draws late, instead of heading home, Yuri said he had one last thing plan. Thus he found himself in an unknown district looking at his surrounding cautiously.

Conrad looked down at his outfit and at Yuri's. He should have known Yuri would plan something scandalous as this. His outfit was rather _tight_. Yuri had the pleasure of choosing his outfit that clings to his figure. It insinuated his abs. Black jeans and black tight V-neck sleeveless, was Yuri's favourite pick. His outfit was complete with a light brown jacket. It looks decent enough with nothing scandalous.

Yuri said he look delicious. More than once he caught Yuri starring at him hungrily and while they were walking, Yuri's hand will wonder around touching him here and there. Conrad felt his face heat up remembering that. Yuri certainly had trouble keeping his hand to himself. His touches are – tempting. They ghosted him. A slight touch here and a few rubs there. It was enough to make him tingle with pleasure. Not that he was complaining.

Yuri on the other hand opted for a white collared button-up three quarter sleeve shirt with a blue orient dragon rising up from one side. He wore tight pale blue jeans to complete the look. Simple. Decent. But at the same time, tight enough to make him distracted.

"This is just an extra. What's wrong with dancing in a club this late at night? It is Saturday after all." Yuri replied him, voice rising slightly over the loud music.

"I don't quite get why people here likes this sort of place. The music is giving me a headache. It's too loud. Why have you brought me here?" Conrad asked standing closer to Yuri. The crowd was wild as they dance and the club was packed!

Yuri smirked sexily and his eyes darkened with passion. "So that I can do this," Yuri pulled Conrad flush against him. Their arousal rubbing each other sensually as Yuri began to manoeuvre them to the middle of the dance floor. "Here, at this club, people won't bother looking at us at what we do. Here, I can do whatever I want with you."

Conrad eyes widened and he nearly chokes on his words. "Yuri! We are in public." Conrad tries to dislodge himself from Yuri's hold but with the way the crowd is dancing, he can barely move and people keep bumping him back to Yuri!

Yuri didn't even bother to hide his smirk. "Exactly. Haven't you noticed that most people here are guys?"

Conrad had in fact noticed. At first he thought the venue has more men than women in attendance. With all the lights and blaring sound, it's hard to actually see things if it wasn't for the illuminate lights.

Conrad felt hot under the collar when all the couples around them are dancing sensually with their partners. Some was openly grinding with each other, others are dancing wildly. He even spotted a few couples are openly kissing their partners without shame in the middle of the floor. In view of everyone! And people here didn't even bat an eye lash or even care.

Conrad breath hitched as Yuri lean in and purred near his ear. "Dance with me, Conrart Weller. Let me show you how I truly desire the real you."

**. . . **

Yuri was walking along the corridor of Covenant castle. The sun was shining bright outside. The garden was blooming. Flowers of many kinds were in their full bloom. Yet, somehow, the castle itself was dark. It felt different.

Yuri journeyed on. He didn't know where he was going. He felt heavy, tired, as he continued towards the pitch black hallway. Yuri finds it cruel and ironic. Outside, it was a bright and cheerful day, but inside the castle, it was as dark as the colour black. Like his mood as of late.

Yuri didn't encounter anyone on his journey. The corridor was empty. He didn't hear anyone or anything around. No maid scurrying about, no soldiers training or on duty. Except for him and the sound of his walking boots, the castle totally lacks of life.

Yuri stopped in his track. He had reached his destination. He was starring at the door that was firmly shut. Yuri's hand rose for the handle and he twist; pushing the door open. He slowly entered the room.

It was Conrad's room.

Yuri step further in and observed the room like he always did. The room was very neat and orderly. The bed was well made; his desk was clean and not a single thing in the room was out of place. It was just the way how Conrad likes to decorate his room.

The whole room was also gathering dust.

It was not dusty like it wasn't clean for a week either. It was dusty like it wasn't clean in a long time. The dust was so thick and cobwebs can be seen at the remote corners of the room and some on the book shelf. The room was abandoned. It was unused and unoccupied for a very long time.

It is as if the room's existence was long forgotten.

Suddenly feeling alarmed and dread, Yuri started searching for any sign of Conrad. In his anxiety, Yuri half expect Conrad to be lying on his bed; pale and unmoving; lifeless as if dead or his bedding soiled with tremendous amount of blood; with an arm missing. The bed was empty. There was no one in the room but him.

Feeling suffocated, Yuri ran from the room. He ran blindly not caring where his feet were taking him. All he knows that he just have to get away from Conrad's room!

Yuri felt like the wall was closing in on him. His anxiousness is getting the better of him. He was close to hyperventilate! All Yuri can think about was searching for Conrad. He had to see him. He had to see if Conrad was alright; alive and well. He must see for himself that Conrad was safe.

The feeling of dread intensified the more he ran. Something tells him he was too late. That it was his fault. He didn't get to him in time. Somehow, he was too late to save him!

Yuri stumbles into a private courtyard. It was his personal garden. It was secluded; close off from the rest of the garden. It was the only place that belongs solely to him. No one is permitted to enter without his permission. It was strictly private and restricted.

Yuri covered his eyes while it adjusts to the sudden bright light. When he remove his hand, the first thing he saw makes his breath hitched. He was immensely overwhelmed with despair, sorrow and guilt.

There, in the middle, stood a tomb bearing Conrad's name.

**. . . **

Yuri's eyes fluttered open and he gasped.

Yuri stared at his ceiling; daze and disoriented. He took several deep breaths to calm his thundering beating heart. That dream was a great shock and Yuri dreaded such nightmares.

It brings back memories from years ago that Yuri refuse to dwell on.

Wide awake now, Yuri was about to rise from the bed when his torso was constricted. And arm was draped over his chest preventing him from moving. He turn and saw that it was only Conrad sound asleep beside him. They were both naked under the covers and Conrad had quite a few markings (courtesy of Yuri) around his neck and chest. They are both slightly sticky after their last activity but it was nothing that can't be clean up by the hot shower. Yuri was more than content just to lie down beside his Conrad. Yuri watched Conrad as he slept with a soft smile on his face.

He was glad he took Conrad on a date. Sure he didn't plan for anything fancy or exciting but he can at least say that he has successfully took Conrad Weller, his beloved _boyfriend_, out on a date.

Ever since he had a revelation weeks ago during the company party, Yuri knew he had his work cut out for him. Yuri won't deny it; he was a total idiot! This whole fiasco started because of him. He told his friends that he got a girlfriend just so his friends will stop bugging him. Surprise surprise, they wanted to meet _her_! He should have been truthful and told them he had a steady relationship with a guy instead.

He could find some girl and pay her to be his 'date' for the day to show off to his friends. Instead, he got Conrad tangled into all this.

He was an idiot. He was a jerk! He shouldn't be forgiven so easily.

Because of one little white lie, one slip up, he had make things hard for Conrad and him.

It was not to say that this little fiasco is pointless. On the contrary, the revelation means everything to him. He should have known Conrad will have insecurities issues. The whole thing with gender switch thrown into the mix, Shinou had actually hurt his beloved's pride and dignity. He still has no idea why Shinou had a sudden change of heart or why he suddenly helped him in the first place. All he knows, all that takes precedent in his mind, was that his Conrad was hurting.

It was not easy to tackle insecurities issues. Yes, he had proved to Conrad time and time again that he desire no one, no body, other than Conrads. But even then their activity in the privacy of their bedroom can only do so much.

When the idea came to Yuri out of the blue, he could have smack his forehead with his own baseball bat for his stupidity. Conrad has always been envious of same sex couple. He _should_ have got the message and took Conrad out on a date much sooner!

After that, he had spent some time planning for their date. Their first date in this realm! It had to be something less conspicuous, something subtle. He did not want Conrad to be uncomfortable on their date. So after a lot of planning, thinking, disregarding ideas, evening walks and surfing the net for hotspots, he opted to take Conrad to dinner and have a leisure stroll watching some fancy lights display.

It was during the search that he came across a few clubs that was more acceptable to his sexual preference.

He didn't plan to take Conrad there on their date! Honest! But his resolve was challenge when he saw _how_ Conrad had look with the outfit he picked for him.

He knew his beloved was gorgeous. He knew his Conrad was hot! But sweet torment! His Conrad was one fine specimen. With black outfit paired with brown leather jacket, his Conrad was a walking seduction. Yuri, can't help but eyeing his Conrad appreciatively and more than once with lust.

And he wasn't the only one.

Throughout their leisure stroll, Yuri saw both male and female was eyeing his Conrad with lust gaze eyes. Jealousy, protectiveness and possessiveness reared their ugly heads and thus Yuri found himself more often than not; touching Conrad and starring at him hungrily, to claim that this man was taken; that this gorgeous, handsome soldier was his.

Going to that club was an impromptu decision. It occurred to Yuri that if he was given the opportunity to show off, then who was he to pass up the chance? That was the first time for the both of them to visit such places; with a little help from Shori's friend who knew someone who knew someone – and that person got him a few fake Ids.

It wasn't about grinding on his Conrad or eating him up with lust-fill gazed; it's about showing to Conrad there are places where they can unwind, relax and can openly show affection towards each other without recuperation or being ridicule by the society.

All in all, he could tell that Conrad had a good time. That was what important. Yuri swore that he will take Conrad out on a date at his world more often.

Yuri suddenly frowned. His face scrunches up with worry. Yuri gathered Conrad close and snuggle deeper into him, smelling his scent. He sighed and shut his eyes.

Try as he might, Yuri can't help thinking that there is more to it than just Conrad's insecurities. There is just something nagging at him that keeps on eluding his grasped. It screams to him that something deeper and much more serious was going on here. Something more troublesome. It didn't help matters what with Lady Celi's sudden pressure to their marriage, Wolfram's avoidance and Gwendal's sudden bout of dislike towards him.

There's got to be a reason why this whole thing started, right?

Yuri sighed long and loud. He stilted when Conrad stirred lightly but did not wake. Getting out of bed, Yuri quietly went to the window and look out at the soon to be rising sun.

No matter how many times Yuri got headaches thinking about it, he couldn't figure out what the missing piece of the puzzle was.

-TBC-

* * *

**Author's footnote.**

It might seem like a drabble chapter, but it was necessary. I know the plot seems bland but things will definitely get interesting in the future.

Read and Review. I really appreciate what you thought on this chapter (or the story).

-Elvina P.


End file.
